Four Years Too Long
by BlueWolf Leader
Summary: Jade West has been imprisoned in college for far too long for something she did not truly commit. Now, with the opportunity of being free, will she get to see the person she has missed for four years? Read and Review, I'm new at this so play nice! Thanks.
1. Long time no see

**Hey, BlueWolf Leader here. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hound on me too much. Haha, get it? Hound, wolf, get it? Eh, whatever. Anyways, I really do hope you like it. I have had a passion for writing for a while now, and I was hoping to get some constructive criticism from a group of fellow readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious, or any of the characters, they belong to Dan Schneider. The idea and the college are mine. Shawn, Mikey and Mr. Craven are mine as well. **

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Cynatoka class of 2016, you have graduated from this exceptional college. You are now ready for the world outside of this facility. Two words for you all: good luck." My school dean waved us off. Before my eager classmates tossed their black caps, I saw his expression. It no longer held a smile, but it had worry and sadness etched into his wrinkled face. He disappeared as the new graduates yelled and tossed their caps into the air. I flung mine as hard as I could; I was glad to leave this place, more so than the other ignorant fools. I had been sent here, against my will. This school was a prison to me, but it was my only option, otherwise I would be in an actual jail cell. Cynatoka is a wonderful actingperformance college, but it's not the one I wanted to go to.

"All right, we need to go." My guard grumbled in my ear. He grabbed me by the collar of my school gown and slapped cuffs on my wrists. I felt the electricity circulating throughout the cold steel, ready to shock me if I tried anything. He grabbed the links and pulled me behind him.

"Shawn, you're embarrassing me. Can't I at least walk out of here a free woman?" I asked the square jawed man. He shook his head and scratched the back of his black tattooed head. I wanted to choke that sneer off of his cubed face so much. He had tormented me for so many years, and I still could do absolutely nothing about it. The old Jade wouldn't have stood for this. Unfortunately, these years have mellowed me out. I haven't seen the person I loved in such a long time. Would I ever get to see her?

"No can do, Jade. I'm under strict orders to watch you. General still hasn't forgiven you for that snide comment." He started as he led me through the throng of giddy graduates.

"That was when I was eighteen, four years ago. It's 2016, now I'm 22. I've learned my lesson. Old man needs to get over it. Plus, I bet he still blames me for that tiny accident." I rolled my eyes. Then I ran into a wall of meat, Shawn's back. I rubbed my nose on my shoulder, trying to relieve the pinpricks of pain. "Ow, fuck. What the hell?"

"What you were charged for was not a "tiny accident". You robbed a bank, kidnapped the mayor's daughter, and then left her to be harassed by heathens! That was no accident." His voice growled as he whirled around to face me. He brought one hand up, ready to hit me across my face. I resisted the urge to flinch, before my brain remember something that my old acting teacher in high school taught me about law, or tried to teach me. He kept forgetting what he was talking about. I wonder if he's still there, drinking his favorite drink.

"Ah, ah, ah; no hitting the criminally insane, Mr. Parole Officer, sir. Wouldn't want to get charged for assault now, would we?" I tilted my head and smiled innocently. His hand lowered until it rested on my shoulder. His face twisted into an awful frown, and my mouth turned into a smirk. I had caught him in a trap. "Yeah, I sure learned a lot from these four years in this "Learning" cesspool. Let's see, what should I be when I'm finally released? A serial killer in a movie, or a rapist in a television show? Do they still have t.v. in the real world?"

"Your choice, of course, Miss West, but you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm here until _he_ orders me away." He yanked me in front of him, making me run into the clueless young adults in front of us.

"Hey, watch it, Jade. I know I'm not allowed to hit you, but I can sure tell Dad that you were bad." My duplicate said to me. My twin brother had never liked me, now in this predicament, he hated my guts. Yeah, nobody knew about him because he didn't go to Hollywood Arts. He had absolutely zero talent, kind of like that older Vega sister, Briana or something. He went to a regular high school, even though he wants to be an actor. He tried to get in, but he may be my twin, but he is most definitely not as talented as I am. His blue eyes sparked with anger and his jaw was set. I could see his eyebrow start to twitch.

"So you're going to tell Daddy on me, Michael? I'm _so_ scared that I'm quaking in my boots! Ha, he's already ruined my life, not much more he can do to make it worse." I shrugged. It was true. I was no longer allowed to see the only person who had believed me and still loved me, my long dead mother. I'm living in a different state, for the mayor's daughter's "protection". I raised my cuffed hands to his face and traced his high cheekbone. I felt him shiver under my fingertips and smiled inwardly. "Do tell daddy dearest that he must come and visit me. You need to see me too, Mikey."

"I do not claim you as my sister, Jade, and I never will. You may share my good looks, but you are nothing like me. You are evil, conniving, and a whore. Dad's disowned you as his daughter as well. He's too disgraced to be the General and only known as "The one whose daughter's in jail." Your mom's dead, so she doesn't care." He sneered when he saw my eye twitch. He knew that I had a soft spot for mom. "Aw, did I hit a nerve there? Do you miss your mommy? You poor-oof!"

I had heard enough, so I jammed the heel of my palm up his nose and kneed his jewels. He collapsed, cursing while holding his nose and groin. Shawn sighed behind me, and I heard a soft click. Agonizing pain shot through me; I crumpled to the floor, trying not to scream. Nobody could hear me anyways, there was too much celebration going on. Bastards wouldn't even notice if I had a ticking bomb strapped to my chest.

"Behave yourself, Jade; we don't want to cause a ruckus. Not when this day has been going so well. Once you cooperate, I'll stop." Shawn's voice said above me. I could tell he was stifling a laugh.

"Nng, q-q-uit i-it, S-shawn-n." I stuttered because of the massive volts of energy that coursed through my quivering skin. I hated looking weak, and the electrocution was forcing me to stay on the ground. My teeth were clacking together, and I tried to keep from biting my tongue. "I-I g-get-t th-the id-idea. Y-yo-you c-can s-st-stop n-now."

"Are you sure? I don't think Mr. West is pleased yet." Shawn said as Michael stood up unsteadily, his face showing a grimace.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch," he kicked me in the ribcage, making much needed air leave. I clutched my sides and gasped, hearing one creak. One more kick and something would break. "You ruined my relationship with the best girlfriend I had had in a long time."

"Sh-she w-was m-m-my b-b-best f-friend l-l-long b-before sh-she m-met you. Y-you w-were t-tearing her ap-p-part, p-pie-piece b-by p-piece." I wheezed between paralyzing zaps of electricity and gasps for air. That earned a swift kick to the gut. I could feel something rise to my throat. I really hope it isn't bile, I don't want that taste in my mouth. "Y-you c-can't k-k-keep d-doing t-that. S-shawn, y-you're v-vio-lating y-your c-con-t-tract."

"I know, but you truly deserve this. You kidnapped my niece. I was so happy to hear that a position to guard you was open. This is for what you did to her." I could feel his obsidian eyes burning holes in my back. He kicked my convulsing back, right where my kidneys were screaming in pain. If I survived this, I would castrate both of them with a rusty spoon. Then I would feed them their own parts.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, may I cut in?" a steely voice asked above me. My seizing body kept me from seeing who my savior was.

"Nothing to see here, run along-" Shawn's voiced stopped. Mikey grabbed my forearm and roughly pulled me up off the floor. I winced in anticipation of the bruises. He pulled his arm back, hand balled in a fist.

"I would advise you to let go of my client, Mr. West, unless you wish to have a big lawsuit in your father's lap again." Another hand had stopped his fist from connecting with my cheek. The skin was pale and the hand was bony, the skin taut across the bones. The man's voice hissed at my brother, who peeled his long fingers away from my twitching flesh. "Thank you; now Mr. Shawn, is it? Miss West is no longer under your "protection". Remove those shock cuffs, if you wouldn't mind." I looked at the man, seeing a skeleton covered with white flesh, in a crisp black suit with a metal rose attached to the lapel. It signified a respected attorney used for the best lawyers. He had sunglasses covering his eyes, but I could feel his piercing gaze crawling along my skin. "You must be wondering who I am. Well, you could call me your fairy godfather, if you wish. But I am their worst nightmare. My name is Craven Lurence, and I am here to take you home, wherever that may be. Certainly not with your family. Maybe a place of your own?"

"W-what?" Shawn and Mikey shouted at the tall man in front of me. My mouth hung open, until Mr. Lurence closed it for me.

"Now, if you won't take these cuffs off, I will." He said, twisting a key into the locking mechanism. Instantly, the volts stopped and my shackles crashed to the floor. I rubbed my raw wrists, relieved to be free from the torture devices. "That must feel so much better; come along Jade. I have someone who wishes to see you."

"Who?" I staggered, Craven catching me before I fell. He took me away from the surprised Shawn and Mikey, and out of the auditorium.

"You'll see soon enough." His long strides made me have to run to catch up. He led me through groups of happy graduates, past my old classes and down a long corridor. I didn't remember seeing this in the school's schematics, and it made me worried about who wanted to see me. Craven stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and waited for me to catch up again. I was still panting from the abuse I had gotten just a few minutes ago. He really couldn't expect me to keep up with him with a bruised ribcage could he? "Here we are. Go inside, I'll be right here." He held out a key card.

I took it from his hand and held it up to the scanner. The steel door slid open without a sound, revealing a dark room. A single light shined down on a seat. I looked back at Craven, who nodded toward the seat.

"Guess I have nothing to lose." I carefully stepped into the room. Once I passed the threshold, the door slid shut behind me. I turned, seeing the grey metal glaring back at me. "Great, no way out. It's probably sound proof too."

"Come in, take a seat, Jadelyn." An automated voice buzzed through the room. "Don't be shy now, Jadey. You never were before. College and imprisonment have changed you greatly." My mind was reeling. Only one person ever called me by that nickname.

"Okay, creepy voice, I'm assuming that you belong to the person who wished to see me. Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I asked spinning in a circle, looking for the source of the sound. The voice was masked by a computer, so I couldn't tell if it was a male or a female. Although, I was starting to get this prickling feeling on the back of my neck. Anticipation and nervousness was making my heart swell.

"Well, you might want to take a seat before I show myself, Jade." I detected something that sounded like concern. I sighed and walked over to the comfortable-looking leather seat. I paused before sitting down. Unwillingly, my body relaxed in the smooth fabric. My fingers traced the stitched seams, relishing the feel of the historical chair. It reminded me of the chair in my old room back in California. That black leather chair had held me for so many times when dad refused to. It also was my stage for my short clips "Things that I hate" on .

"Okay, now tell me who you are, and what is your purpose for seeing me." I ordered, interest renewed in who would want to see a world-known criminal. I heard a door slide open behind me. I drummed my fingers on the chair as I heard footsteps come closer. The steps were like a staccato beat, sharp and quick, like the person was wearing heels. The person, who I had figured as a female, came closer with each tapping step, making the room echo with the hollow sound.

"Close your eyes, Jadey." A feminine voice purred behind the chair. My heartbeat was racing wildly. I recognized the voice, but it had been so long. I complied, my mind being completely at ease. The person moved to stand in front of me. "Now, don't react too harshly, once you see who I am. You can open your eyes now, Jade."

I opened one eye, seeing red high heels. Then I opened the other, showing two normal-looking feet. I moved my eyes a little upward, seeing a crimson satin dress on tan legs. The red hurt my eyes, shining brightly in the fluorescent lighting. My eyes trailed upward again, seeing more of the mysterious woman before me. My mouth opened when my eyes rested on her face. I couldn't believe it. After all these years, _she_ had come to see me. My heart skipped a beat then went full throttle and tried to leap out of my chest.

"Cat, is it really you?" I asked her. The woman smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "B-but why are you here? After what happened I thought you would never-"

"Want to see my best friend again? Oh, you're horribly mistaken, Jade. What happened wasn't your fault. My dad jumped to conclusions. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you before all of this happened." She brushed a strand of straight red velvet cupcake hair away from her brown eyes. She still dyed it the same color. I couldn't believe it. That color that had haunted me for the past four years. I had longed to touch it, to feel it slip through my fingers. The smell wafted to my nose, she still smelled like strawberries. My fingers gripped the chair refusing to let go. I wanted to hug her so badly, tell her I was sorry for running away, but my body would not obey my mind's orders. It was almost like it had died from the surprise.

"Cat, I'm so sorry. I tried to stay-" she placed her index finger on my lips, stopping my apologies. I resisted the urge to bite it, control was an issue my body was having so far.

"These past four years have given me a lot of time to think about what exactly happened. None of it was your fault. Your fight or flight instincts kicked in; no one can blame you for that. Whatever happened to me, I forgive you." Cat's words soothed my aching heart, knowing that she didn't hate me after all these years. Her finger traced the contours of my lips, making my body shiver in anticipation. "Now that we're together again, where did we leave off?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. If I get any reviews, I'll continue the story, if not, well, I don't know. I'll probably crawl in a whole that has wireless internet. Thank you so much! BlueWolf Leader out.<strong>


	2. Year 2012

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. You have no idea how happy they made me. I was floating on cloud nine for the rest of the day. I figured I should reward you guys. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious, or any of the characters. Just the idea. Believe me, if I did own it, Cat and Jade all the way. **

* * *

><p>Four Years Too Long<p>

Year 2012

"Hey, uh, Cat? What are we doing?" I asked my best friend, who was leaning into me. She had roughly pushed me into an iron wall in the dark alley we had just entered. Now she was pressed up against me, making my mind short circuit with the close proximity. It was strange, she was usually very submissive. Not tonight though it seemed.

"I call it an experiment. Will you just let me try it out, Jade?" her voice was husky and her eyelids were hooded over her molten brown eyes. My muscles tensed as she moved her hands to my hips, trapping me between her and the wall. She was a head shorter than I, yet she was completely dominant. "Relax, this will only hurt a little…maybe."

"Um, why?" I asked, but she rubbed my pelvis with her thumbs. She smirked when I visibly stiffened at the unexpected feeling. Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Believe it or not, Beck and I never actually did "it". He always tried to push me into it, but I kept saying no. He got fed up with this, and went after that tramp Tori.

"Because you're new at this, Jade. I have to show you the ropes before I do anything too…strenuous. Now, calm down, and just enjoy it." With that, her hands moved to my stomach. She lifted the hem of my slick shirt, and then touched the exposed skin. My abdominal muscles tightened, and something inside of me twisted. She licked her lips, making the intelligent part of me question her "experiment". "Hm, you work out a lot, don't you?"

"Um, yeah, I have to stay in the best condition for the corps. No obesity allowed, you know that. Plus, General West wants me to represent." Daddy dearest didn't care if I wanted to be an actress. I was being forced into the military. It was "for the best". My voice trembled; my body's instincts were confused on what to do. Should this be allowed, or should it be refused? Part of me wanted to run; another part was interested to see what she would do next. "C-could you explain t-the experiment again? I don't understand what to do exactly."

"Just do what you feel like you should do. Follow my lead if you get lost." She sighed, her voice sounding slightly annoyed now. I chewed on my lower lip, nervous about what she was doing. Her fingers traced patterns on my skin, making it tingle and burn as she continued her supposed "experiment". Her fingertips found my navel, and they circled it. My back arched into her hands and her smile widened. "There we go; just relax and I'll do the rest." Her voice purred softly. Her hands slipped farther up my shirt, and her knee went between my legs. Her jean fabric rubbed the insides of my legs as she moved her knee up and down. My stomach felt as if someone had a hold of it and was squeezing it. While her knee was holding me up, her hands snaked upwards, towards my chest. I gasped as I felt her cold skin make contact with my warm flesh. I tried to move away from her groping fingers, but she pressed me into the wall. Her face was inches away from mine, and I could feel her hot breath on my skin. She moved closer to me, her nose was now touching my own. "Jade,"

"Y-y-yes, C-cat?" I stuttered as I looked into her now almost obsidian irises. The gaze she gave me made my insides melt. She really wanted to go further, she just wanted my permission. Who would have thought that "cold hearted bitch" Jade was a puddle of mush when it comes to this kind of stuff? Nobody, of course, because nobody could get me this worked up about anything.

"Do you love me?" She asked, her voice was filled with worry. "Do you love me as more than a friend?"

"I-um-I don't know what you mean by that." I was still against the wall, but now I wasn't so concerned about what she wanted. Cat frowned, and her fingers turned into fists, her nails scraping as they were enclosed. I inhaled quickly as they surely left red marks to be seen on my pale flesh.

"You do know. You're just afraid of what it might mean for your future. You don't have to be "Daddy's little girl" anymore. You can come with me, and I'll show you what you can truly be. Just admit your feelings for me, and we can continue with my experiment. And don't even deny that you don't like it. I'm pretty sure you do. Give it up." With that she brought her knee up higher, to where it was pressed against my core. She rubbed it back and forth. Despite my bearing, I hissed at the feeling. "See? It feels good doesn't it? Do you want more?"

"I-I don't know about this, Cat. What if somebody finds out?" Her nose brushed my own, her breath mingled with mine. Her hands flattened out, now resting on my rib cage. She felt for the indentation of my ribs, and tickled the spaces in between.

"I'm pretty sure; you won't care about that soon enough." Her mouth moved to my ear, and she licked it. Her tongue on my ear lobe sent a shiver up my spine. "Are you sure you care what others think?"

"Yes?" My heart skipped a beat as she nibbled on my ear. She bit down harder, making me wince. "I-I mean, n-no. No, no I don't care." Yeah, I know, I enjoy pain, but this was a bad kind of pain. This kind was what made me nervous about what I would do.

"That's all I needed to hear." She murmured in my ear. She bent her head down to my neck, and kissed my skin. Her tongue licked around my collarbone, sending tremors up and down my back. She felt me shiver, and I could feel her lips change to a smile. She moved up my neck, leaving a trail of kisses wherever she went. She came to my cheek and she licked from my jaw up to my eyebrow. My mind was going haywire; it had no idea what to do next. "Just do whatever you want to." Cat whispered in my ear again. Her face was in front of mine again. Her brown eyes were fierce with a frigid passion and a fiery lust. They melted together and stared out at me, begging me to give in.

'It's not like she can do anything life changing. I'll just do whatever she says, and when it stops being something I like, I'll quit.' I thought to myself. 'Sounds easy enough for me.'

I nodded for her to continue. A sly grin crept across her red lips as she leaned forward; her mouth hovered mere centimeters over my own. I was anxious to see what happened, so I move into her. Our mouths collided, ice and fire entwined. Cat's tongue touched my lips, then forced them open. It started a battle with mine, both fighting for dominance. My eyes fluttered closed as she pressed me into the iron wall. I was starting to feel light-headed, like Cat was sucking out all of the oxygen in the air. The temperature felt like it was dropping, but that might have been the increase in body heat. Cat's body was pressed into mine, leaving absolutely no space in between. She was standing on her toes, yet she commanded full obedience. Believe it or not, underneath that lithe body of hers is a strong and uncontrollable animal waiting for the right moment to make its kill. I was on the menu tonight. Of course, I didn't seem to mind one bit. My mind short-circuited and I just went with the flow. My hands moved up from their place on her hips, eager to inspect what the rest of her felt like. My fingers crawled up her skin, which was twitching, and continued all the way up until I felt her bra. I stopped, unsure of what to do, and Cat, sensing my confusion, paused in her assault on my mouth. She sighed, and reached for my hands. I looked down as she grabbed them abruptly and placed them on her chest. My eyes widened in shock at her next words.

"Squeeze." It almost sounded like she was pleading with me. Her hands left my own and moved to caress my cheeks. She leaned in to kiss me again, this time leaving me dizzy. She groaned in frustration when my hands refused to cooperate, so she decided to show me what she wanted. She moved to my chest, grabbing both of my breasts and began kneading them. A moan escaped my lips and my head lolled back, smacking into the iron wall. I felt the sting of pain, but it was pushed aside by the pleasure running rampant in my systems. Her hands stopped their stint and moved to the rim of my jeans. My hands slowly started to move against her, and I was hoping I was doing the right thing. Judging from the sounds she was making, it seemed like I was. She even paused before attacking me again with a fervent kiss. She was making me lose my mind!

"Hey, lookie what we got here boys. A bunch o' horny lesbians." A gruff voice rang out through the alleyway. Cat flinched and pushed away from me, shocked to see what lied at the end of it. There was a gang of five men, and they did not look like they wanted to just stand and watch.

"Fuck…" I whispered, realizing that I had left my combat knife in my other boots.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. You're probably thinking, "What the hell? Another cliffhanger? You've gotta be freaking kidding me!" Believe me, I am not. I just love leaving cliffhangers. It keeps you guys coming back for more. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews make me go faster, trust me! Thanks a bunch! BlueWolf Leader- Out<strong>


	3. Shit hits the fan

**Hey guys, Chapter 3's up! Now, for those of you who don't pay attention, this is an "M" rated story. Language ahead, so no complaining, okay? Unless it's criticism and I could have used something better. Reviews are wonderful and they motivate me to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VicTORious. That belongs to Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shit hits the fan<strong>

"Fuck," I heard her curse under her breath. My pulse was still rushing from my so called "experiment" and from getting caught. I stepped closer to Jade, needing comfort and I wanted to hide myself from the men. My hands instinctively reached up to grab onto one of her hands. I was silently pleading her not to do anything stupid. I've been around her long enough to know that she was not happy to be interrupted during anything.

"Aww, don't stop now. We were just enjoying the show. In fact, we was wonderin' if we could get a piece o' the action, chere." The ring leader grinned. His accent reminded me of those Cajun people my brother and I had run into when my family went to Louisiana for spring break. My brother fell in one of the swamps and got bitten by an alligator. I don't remember what happened after that. Wait, focus, Cat, you're cornered by a group of mysterious and creepy dudes, who were slowly getting closer. Jade's hand was quickly tightening around my own and I tried not to whimper in pain. She pushed me behind herself, being the natural hero that she is. Believe it or not, she is loyal as crap when it comes to protecting her friends, seeing as she doesn't have many.

"I'm sorry, that's for private eyes only, and you guys aren't even on the list. So I highly recommend you fuck off before I call the police." Her voice was a low growl. She was pissed, and a pissed Jade was not a happy or calm Jade. I hope she doesn't have a pair of scissors on her. Oh wait, she grew out of that phase, now it was knives and guns. She could hide the knives better when she was at school. The guns would produce a noticeable bulge, not saying that I knew that. Why am I trying to hide it? I love Jade, I just haven't figured out how to tell her. She's really bright and all, but when it comes to the possibility of somebody liking her, she can't believe it. She considers herself a monster. Beck and I were the only ones who got to see the softer side, the side that would laugh and smile carefree. Her dad basically beat all of that out of her. None of that "touchy-feely" crap belonged in his perfect little army. Being the daughter of the general was really tough on Jade. It showed throughout high school too. Poor Jadey, always forced to be in control. She could only let herself go when she was acting or singing. That was when she was the most aesthetic. She could lose herself in her songs and her character; she was the best, until Tori Vega showed up. Then Jade and I were left in the dust, cast aside into the background. We were back-up singers, and understudies. Jade hated Tori for this, for stealing her spotlight and her thunder. Jade was broken after that. Beck didn't even try to pick up the pieces, and chased after the new prospect, Tori. I helped put Jade back together, and here we are. Stuck in a dark alleyway between our only exit being a group of men that did not look friendly.

"No need for that, pumpkin, you and your little girlfriend just relax. We'll show you how to really rock it out, if you catch my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows and leered at us. Jade stepped completely in front of me, but I peeked out from behind her arms, like a scared little kid. "Come here, chere, and I'll show you how a real man does it."

"Fuck off, asshole. You couldn't even catch me if you tried." Jade hissed, trying her best to sound threatening. She was quivering, but I couldn't tell if she was terrified or readying for a fight. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "I don't have a knife. We're going to have to make a run for it. I want you to run to the nearest open building and get help. I'll try to hold them off as long as possible."

"Jade, you couldn't possibly take all of these guys on yourself!" I kept my voice down; trying to make sure the gang didn't hear me. She smirked and I saw a familiar dangerous flicker in her icy blue eyes. The piercing above her eye glinted in the dimming light as she turned back around.

"Watch me." She rolled her shoulders and let go of my hands. She flicked her hair back and puffed her chest out, trying to look as big as possible. "Come on assholes. Let's see what you got."

"Bitch, I was only tryin' ta be fair. Now you just done got me upset. You break my heart, chere. I thought we would get along jus' fine." The ring leader drawled. He did sound upset, and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a butterfly knife and swung it out. Jade chuckled as she stalked towards them, leaving me behind to make my escape. "Bring it, little girl."

"Trust me, you'll wish I hadn't." She walked right up to the big man. He swiped the knife towards her face, but she ducked back, and jammed her palm into his nose. His head snapped back, his eyes rolling into his head. This made the other guys react accordingly, each grabbed out a switchblade. Jade was playing a dangerous game of wits and agility. I didn't know if she could make it against four of them. "Cat, go!"

I ran for the now open exit, moving as quickly as my little legs would carry me. I took off down the darkening street, the street lamps just now turning on. I started screaming for help, as loudly as I could. I was pretty loud, seeing as I assumed I was a successful singer and all. Lights started turning on in the apartments above the street. Someone even yelled at me to shut up. I kept running, I couldn't even think of looking back. I didn't want to know what was happening, but a part of me wanted to go and help Jade. I searched for an open store, seeing most of them closed. My head was whipping left and right, my hair a violent flash of red in the background. I thanked whoever was listening to me when I came upon a gas station. I dashed in, words tumbling out of my mouth.

"Callthepolice! Myfriendisgettingmugged! HELP!" I yelled at the gas station clerk. She stared at me like I was crazy. I wanted to slap her so badly! I banged on the counter and repeated until she picked up the phone. I heard her talking to the police, and I paused to rest.

"Your friend's being attacked? Take me to her." A man demanded from behind me. He had a handlebar moustache, and he looked nice enough. He looked strong enough too, like he entered the "Strong Man" competition or something. FOCUS CAT! Jade's in danger! I rushed out the door and ran down the street. I heard the man huffing behind me, but I didn't break in my mad dash back. I kept going until I saw the alleyway where there was still a scuffle going on.

"Jade! I brought help!" I shouted to see if she was still in there. I couldn't see over the mean men's shoulders, but they were in a circle, so I assumed she was in the middle.

"That's great, Cat, but I asked for the police!" I heard her from the center of the raging group. My new friend rushed one of the closest guys, slamming him in the back. The smaller guy crumpled and I could finally see Jade. Her shirt was torn and her jeans had holes in them. I don't remember if those holes had been there before or not. She had cuts along her arms, but they weren't too bad. She also had a black eye and a split lip. She had taken the leader's knife and was using it to fend off the other members' feeble slashes. She dodged another swing from the one on her left, but didn't move fast enough to evade the one on her right. The knife caught her elbow, and she faltered in her movements. Pain flashed across her face briefly, but it looked like she swallowed it. She became more fluid as she danced around their attacks. My new friend was still scuffling with that one gang member; it looked like he had him covered. I could only stand and watch. I wasn't made for scrapping whatsoever.

"Cat, you need to get out of here!" Jade's voice interrupted my scattered thoughts. I heard sirens in the distance. I had to show the police where the fight was. I turned from the scuffle and ran into the middle of the street. I hopped up and down, hoping they would see me. I was in mid-hop when someone grabbed me around my stomach.

"So nice to see the Mayor's daughter out and about. Let's go for a little ride, hm?" a voice whispered into my ear. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up and I squirmed. The man's arms had a firm hold on my middle and my kicks were doing absolutely nothing against him. I flailed my arms wildly, hoping I could land a punch or a hit anywhere.

"Cat! Hold on! I'll be right there!" Jade gave a roundhouse kick to one of the thugs while she stabbed the other in the chest. Two down, one to go, and he was a big one. I don't know if she's going to be able to get to me before this man takes me away. He was dragging me backwards, where are we going? I watched as Jade duked it out with the giant bully, swiftly ducking underneath his swings and making her own marks on his skin. She slashed the skin above his knees, making two deep incisions. He collapsed onto the ground where she proceeded to slam her elbow into his neck. He slumped, his elbows bending inwards with a sickening crunch. She turned towards me; her blue eyes almost shimmered with anger as she stalked closer. She flicked the switchblade out. She threw the blade with precision and it landed right in front of his feet. "Hey, ugly, stop right there."

"What are you going to do, West? Punch me to death? I'm sure that will never happen as long as I have this." He pulled out a pistol and pointed it towards her. She paused in her tracks, hesitation and confusion showing for a few seconds before she regained her steely gaze. She took a step closer to us, a cautionary step, to see if he would shoot. He then decided to hold the gun to my head. Jade stopped altogether. "Now that I have your attention, I want you to give her daddy a message for me. I want fifteen million dollars by sundown tomorrow, or he will never see his little girl ever again. If you try to get help, I'll tell the whole world about you two's little "experiment". I'm sure both of your pops will love knowing that their daughters are homosexuals. What a wonderful thing for their pride. I can see the headlines now, "Mayor and General related to Lesbians." Ah, what a beautiful scene it shall produce."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade growled at the man. I could tell that if she had her knife, she would throw it and hit him right where it hurts. My captor chuckled into my ear, sending vibrations through my back.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just low on cash, and I see this as an amazing opportunity to get some. So, don't move Jadelyn, and Caterina won't get hurt." The man pushed the barrel to my temple to prove his point. I tried not to whimper, although this was terrifying to say the least. Jade kept looking between him and I, trying to see a way out of this. Seeing none available, she conceded, her head hanging low.

"I'm so sorry, Cat. I'll find a way to fix this." She looked back up at me; her eyes pleading with me to stay strong, and to not worry. "You'll be back with me in no time. Don't worry."

"Okay, Jadey, don't take too long." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as the man pulled me into his van. He yelled at the driver to "punch it" before looking back at Jade. His smirk was familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on where I had seen it before. Jade took off after the van, and the man seeing her do this, aimed his pistol and fired. Jade collapsed on the street, and he slammed the doors shut. "JADE! NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. I bet you're starting to hate cliffhangers and me a whole bunch right now. Well, if you want to rant about it, write me a review! I love reading those things. They are like presents on Christmas morning! Thanks for keeping up with me so far! BlueWolf Leader- Out<strong>


	4. Waking up in a strange place

**Hey, BlueWolf Leader here. Sadly, I didn't get a whole ton of review. Nonetheless, this will not hinder my ability to write. I hope I do get some though. They always make me happy. They also motivate me to write more. It's really late at night, so I'm going to post and go to bed. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VicTORious. Otherwise, Cat and Jade would be singing a whole lot more. **

* * *

><p><strong>Waking up in a strange place<strong>

Beep….beep….beep…."Doctor, how's she doing?" "Not good, the bullet clipped her shoulder socket, shattering the articulate cartilage. She'll have to go through a few surgeries to repair it. She lost a lot of blood, she needs a donor. Would you be suitable?" "Try my son, Michael, he should do well, seeing as he is her twin brother." "Wonderful, we'll start testing immediately."

Beep….beep….beep…"The operations were a success. She should be up and running soon." "How's the situation with the cuts?" "They were minor, she had a few scrapes and bumps, but those will heal over well. There shouldn't be any scars." "She would be proud of scars, you don't know her as well as I do, Doc." "What a strange girl, General. She has your jaw." "I know, and she has her mother's eyes. I want her to be in my army. She would do well. She has no sympathy for others, and she can kill anything in a heartbeat. She must be my daughter."

Beep….beep…beep…"Why hasn't she woken up yet, Doctor?" "I don't know, General, I just don't know. It's up to her to wake up. We had to put her in a medical induced coma." "I want her to be awake in the next five minutes, or you will be out of a job." "General, we don't have anything that can wake her up." "Well you better find something damn fast before I blow your fucking head off!" "Yes, General, right away."

Zzt! Zzzztk! I gasped as electricity pulsed through my limbs. "ARRGGGHHH!" An animalistic scream ripped through my throat. My body jerked as the electricity flowed from my chest to my finger tips and toes.

"Hold it! We don't want to kill her!"

"You kill her, and I start shooting you bastards!" I recognized my father's gruff voice. My eyes shot open, and I grabbed the closest person to me, a poor nurse. She received the rest of the shock, and she passed out. I threw the sheets off of myself and jumped off of the bed.

"Grab her! Hold her still, her shoulder is still healing!" I felt some hands grab my arms and haul me back to the bed. I heard the clicks of handcuffs as my arms were restrained to the bed. "What the hell did you feed her? She's a monster!"

"Get these fucking handcuffs off of me!" I strained against the metal traps, and lashed out at the nurses who were trying to tranquilize me. My brown hair was flipping around wildly as I thrashed.

"Jadelyn August West, calm the fuck down before you suffer the consequences." My father hissed in my ear. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and wrenched my head back. I could smell the bourbon on his breath, and I relaxed. An upset dad was not a good one to deal with. "Much better."

"Phew, now that you're awake, how are you feeling?" I turned my cold gaze upon the doctor. I lunged forwards, trying to grab him by his shirt and drag him forwards, to be stopped by the handcuffs.

"Fucking peachy, take these fucking handcuffs off." I was visually throwing daggers at him. I think he noticed, because he nervously nodded towards the nurses. They quickly removed the hindrances, and I rubbed my wrists and rolled my shoulders. I twitched when my right shoulder clicked metallically. "What the hell did you do to my shoulder?"

"Well, you got shot. We had to operate on that shoulder. Now you have a metal ball the helps you move that shoulder. Your articulate cartilage was broken into so many pieces; we just had to replace it. This was the best option out of the two. The other was to amputate. Your father did not approve." The doctor was shrinking away. I wanted to strangle him so badly.

"Where's Cat? What's the situation?" I barked at him, glancing from him to my dad. He was dressed in his Army Combat Uniform, his four stars glistening in the bright hospital lights. He shook his head and his frown stretched down to his chin.

"We haven't been able to find her. You kept mumbling something about "sundown tomorrow" and "fifteen million". I figured it had something to do with your friend, Cat. She's the only one who would be able to have you murmuring in your sleep." My father stepped closer to my bed. I put my legs over the side to look him straight in the eyes.

"Let me go. I'm the best of the best, you've said so yourself. I'll take a team of specialists and I'll kill the bastard!" I tried to keep my temper down, but my voice raised itself. I resisted the urge to grab him by his uniform's lapels. I needed to get out of here. Hospitals reminded me of healing and help, I just wanted revenge and death.

"You have a few hours left. We were able to speed up your recovery with new technology from those Japanese people. I don't know how they did it, but you're as good as new. Ready to roll?" He put a hand on my shoulder, trying to look reassuring. I knew it was all an act. He was never this "loving" and caring at home. Usually, my attitude would get me a black eye; or a cut to the arm. I had many scars, but I blamed them on fighting and pushing myself too hard. Cat was the only one who knew the real deal. She had come in on one of our "disagreements" and had hidden herself to see what really made me so bloodied at school. Daddy knows best, daddy is only trying to make you better sweetheart. He would always apologize afterwards; buy me something new, like a new car, or a new room. Mom had divorced him a long time ago, claiming that he was nothing like the man she married eighteen years ago. She forgot to take me with her; now I only get to see her every summer. She's disappointed with what's happened to me, but I can't do anything about it. He still controls my every action. Now I'm glad I stayed with him. Now I have the ability to save Cat myself.

"I'm always ready. Get me a damn team already." I leapt off the bed. "Bring me my fatigues, it's time to kick ass."

_Cat's P.O.V._

"Hmmmm," I groaned as I tried to stretch my stiff limbs. They stopped short of reaching all the way out, as they were tied to each other and behind a pole. I struggled against the rope that started to cut into my skin. "Owwww…"

"Ah, good, you're awake. Now, let's see what little Kitty Cat remembers." Said a voice from the corner. A man stepped from the dark and into the light, his features now bright as day. My mind was still clicking, the rusty gears not catching on the grooves. "Kit Cat, do you remember me?"

"Um, give me a hint?" I smiled my common smile. I had to act for the past six years, I could not stop now. The man frowned; his face looked rather unpleasant with it. I was starting to remember who he was, but I couldn't remember his name.

"You dated me two years ago. You really can't remember? I kissed your best friend when she squirted hot cheese at us. Come now, Kitty Cat. You remember your old boyfriend Daniel?" my mind finally remembered. I gasped as I realized that I was being held captive by my ex.

"Daniel, why?" I pleaded with my eyes, knowing that they always got an answer. Sometimes I didn't like those answers, sometimes they made me cry, and sometimes they made me mad. I couldn't understand why Daniel would want to do this to me.

"Well, you cruelly broke up with me, even after I apologized for "cheating on you". Come on, I dated Tori years ago. _She_ kissed _me_. What was I supposed to do?" Daniel was speaking with his hands, and he was pacing back and forth. He kept glancing at me, looking for a sign of forgiveness. "What did you think I was going to do? I'm a guy, I'm horny as hell. I couldn't even get in your pants, and you look like an easy fuck."

"Hey, I'm never easy. I'll have you know that you are not the only guy I have dated. It was all just an act. None of them got to second base." My face was turning red, but not as red as my hair. I love red velvet cupcakes! Oh so tasty!

"Oh, are you sure? You sure seemed to know what you were doing with your girlfriend back there." He cocked an eyebrow. He squatted down to get eye level with me. He grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing me to look up at him.

"I never said that the girls didn't get there. They were luckier than the guys." I smiled coyly. His fingers scraped my chin, and his face twisted to anger. He brought his other hand and smacked me across my cheek. I winced and I bit my tongue.

"We'll see about that. I'll be the first, and the last man you'll ever be with. Trust me, you'll enjoy this." His smile broke out into a crazy man's grin. He reached down to my shirt, and pulled out a knife. "Let's get rid of these clothes, shall we?"

"No, Daniel, please don't!"

_Jade's POV_

"Hey, Andre, I got a favor to ask of you." I coolly spoke into my pearphone's receiver.

"Okay, scissorluv, what do you want?" Andre asked back, I was pleased hearing his voice again. He was my best guy friend, and my only confidant in the special ops. He and I joined ranks at the same time. We flew through the jobs and got into the Special Forces. I became the commander, and he was my second in command. Together, we led an elite team that could conquer any challenge tossed our way. Cheesy, I know, but it's true as hell.

"I want to complete a timed mission. We have until sundown to complete it. It involves rescuing a kidnapped victim and killing the kidnapper." I simply stated the basic facts. If he didn't ask who the victim is, he wouldn't know.

"Who got kidnapped?" Damnit, I was hoping he wouldn't ask. Fine then.

"Cat Valentine."

"Shit. What are we going to do boss?" his voice sounded determined. I knew that he loved Cat like a big brother. He was out for blood now.

"Round up the team. I want her back before our time's up." I ordered him. He didn't care that I was a bitch sometimes. He knew that I would get whatever task assigned to us accomplished.

"All right, what's the mission called?" he loved being able to codename things.

"Rescue Lil' Red." I smirked, knowing that he used Lil' Red for his nickname for Cat.

"Aw, hell yeah! Meet you at the Black Box in twenty. We're going to get her back, boss." He affirmed my belief in him.

"I know, Hawkeye. Let's get this over with." I pushed the end button on my phone. Turning away from my room, I carried a dufflebag on my shoulder. It held all of the necessary items I would need for this mission. An array of weapons, along with tech used by the CIA and FBI. "I'm coming for you Cat. Don't you worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as quickly as possible. It depends on my calculus and literature homework though. Please Review! That stuff makes me happy! BlueWolf Leader- Out<strong>


	5. Bring the Fire

**Hey! Thanks for sticking with me, you guys! Just a heads up, there might be rape in the next chapter. I have no idea. I really would like some reviews. I made this chapter really long, so I think it deserves some...Anywho, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VicTORious. If I did, well, you read before. **

**Yes, this is Alternate Universe, sorry for those who don't like that stuff. I, on the other hand, am in love with the idea of Jade being a Special Forces chick who can kick ass and sing at the same time. Well, not really at the same time...whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bring the fire<strong>

_4:31 P.M._ I glanced at my watch again. Where the hell was Andre? It was one minute past my deadline, and time was running out for Cat. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that a hot head would not help in this situation. I was sitting on my haunches, ready to attack at any moment, and I was listening for any sound to indicate Andre's appearance. I heard the click of the door handle, and I pulled out my combat knife from my boot. I chucked it across the room, narrowly missing my comrade as he stepped into the Black Box theater.

"Woah, hold it right there, Panther. I kind of need my head for this mission." He had stopped the blade mere millimeters from his nose with both of his hands. He was grinning from ear to ear, and his hair was tied back, showing the freshly shaven sides. He held it by its hilt, and casually tossed it back to me. I caught it midair and slipped it back in its holster on the inside of my boot. "I know you're pissed that I'm late, but our tech guy was being, well, himself."

"You know, I don't appreciate it when you talk about me when I'm right here! Asses" the tech guy strode into the room. You probably wouldn't have recognized him, especially if you hadn't been in the corps like us. Robert Shapiro finally got rid of that damn puppet, and learned how to speak up for himself. He could hold his own in a fist fight, seeing as he had filled out from that skinny freak frame of his sixteen year old self. He dropped his whole religion deal, as most of us had, except for Andre. He was still that goody two-shoes down-to-earth Christian boy. I respected him for holding onto it, but that stuff would have gotten in the way of my missions. I have killed hundreds of people; I don't need some spiel about being sent to hell over that. I'm living my life, and I'm loving it. Anyways, Robbie had gotten rid of his moppish hair, and had replaced it with a high and tight cut. It suited him, as well as the goatee he was growing. You'd never believe that we were just teenagers if you watched us in the field, if you could find us.

"Grow a pair, Shapiro. Do I look like I care?" he shrank back as my words bit into him. He was still terrified of me after working with me for four years. After all, I could kill him with whatever I damn well felt like killing him with. I threatened him with a hunk of cheese before. Believe me, he ran away as soon as I held it up. "Andre, did you get everybody and everything?"

"Yes ma'am I did. Now, I wouldn't be your executive officer if I didn't get something extra, hm?" my eyes widened with curiosity, silently asking him to continue. He laughed and rubbed his hands together. "I got one of the best technology nerds in this damn county. You know Sinjin, right?"

"Fuck, why'd you get him?" I shook my head. That crazy stalker was still trying to get me to love him. Gah, he doesn't realize that I'm a lost cause. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to ease the pain of an oncoming headache. "Isn't Robbie good enough?"

"I'd figure you would want Robbie's skills as a sniper. So, I brought the other techy. He'll do it for free and I'm sure he'll do just fine." Andre motioned for whoever was hiding behind the door to come in. Sinjin slunk in, trying to seem big and not scared for his life. He was still afraid of what I did to him last time I caught him in my house. He had been stealing pairs of my underwear (yes, I still hate that word: _panties_) when I had come in. I had grabbed the closest object and chucked it at his head, which happened to be a nice and heavy lamp. It broke his glasses and cut his face to shreds when it shattered. He had to go to the hospital to get the shards removed. I regret absolutely nothing and I haven't seen him in my house sense. He looked like he was about to piss himself right there.

"Well, Sinjin, you ready for this? I don't have time to give you the run down if you don't listen. All right team, here's what we have to do. Step one, locate where Cat is being held. Step two; rescue Cat as quickly as possible. Step three, leave that bastard to me and get Cat out of there. Everybody got it?" I stood up, and tied my long brown hair into a ponytail. It would just be easier to cut it all, but Cat loved it long. She usually dyed it whatever color I would allow her to. She wanted it to be red like hers; I should have let her do that. Damnit, stop getting distracted, Jade. Time's running out. "We better hurry. Sundown's in four and a half hours."

"First things first, if we can get to the site of the kidnapping, I can track the van's tire tracks to the place of origin." Sinjin piped up, holding up some sort of futuristic gear. I looked over at Andre, who nodded.

"Let's go Sinj. We've got a lot of work to do." He pushed him out of the old theater. That left me and Robbie.

"Jade, what do you want me to do?" he had sat down in one of the ancient wooden chairs and was cleaning his trusted rifle.

"I want you to get your fucking head in the mission. I don't want any screw ups like last time." Robbie shrank back, almost tipping the chair backwards.

"Hey, you told me the time to shoot, and I fired. What else was I supposed to do? Sit and wait while the hostages got taken out?" He calmly put his rifle back in its bag before standing up. He towered over me, but size didn't matter for me.

"You should have thought ahead. Following orders is one thing, completing the mission with few casualties is another. I want no friendly fire, and no friendly casualties. If this happens, so help me, you will not make it back." I had him leaning away from me, my face was right in front of his and he held his hands in-between us. He shook his head in affirmation before taking a big step back. His head hung low and his shoulders were slumped inwards. I placed my hands on them, making him look up. "I have faith that you won't mess this up. I know that Cat is one of your only real friends. She's important to all three of us. Sinjin, I have no idea. We'll get her back, sooner rather than later."

"Yes, ma'am." He went to attention and snapped a salute before I picked up my gear.

"Let's get to a high spot. I want eyes and ears."

_Cat's POV_

"Now, now Kitty Cat, the more you struggle the more I enjoy this." Daniel's teeth gleamed in the dim light of the room. I was straining against the ropes, trying to get away from his groping hands. He had cut a line down the middle of my unicorn and cupcakes shirt, my favorite shirt in my whole closet! He had pulled my hair back and had a firm grip on it. He kept yanking on it, forcing my head back to the pole while he bit on my exposed neck.

"Daniel, please don't do this! There's still time, you can let me go, and we can pretend this never happened!" He tightened his grip on my hair, and bit down so hard that I could feel the skin break. I closed my eyes, not out of pleasure but out of pain. _Jade, get here quick!_ I gasped as he licked the broken skin. He looked up into my eyes when I opened them again. His black eyes shone brightly and they looked like black holes.

"Oh, Cat, you'll never know how long I have waited for this. You were the one that got away, and now, I get to finish you off. I fully intend on proving to you that I am better than a girl. Plus, once I get the money, I'll kill your family and keep you to myself. You would be such a wonderful toy." He moved to smell my hair, then licked my ear. My body was betraying me, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. "Atta girl, just let it go. I'll take you all the way."

"Daniel, please…don't" I pleaded again. I was praying that Jade was at the door at that moment.

_Jade's POV_

_5:00 P.M. _"Andre, please tell me you have something by now." I growled into the phone. My patience was wearing thin. Robbie and I had taken a spot on the side of one of the many towers in Hollywood. I was scoping the city with my binoculars while Robbie was listening with a sound system. He had hardwired it to hack into any security tapes and audio recordings in the last twelve hours.

"Sinjin's tech has deduced that it was a typical white stalker van. He has it searching for the imprint on the road. Don't ask me how it's doing that. The trail's over twelve hours old." I could tell that Andre was scratching his head over this. "Wait a sec, Sinj's got something. We're gonna follow the trail from here. You see us?"

"Yeah, got you in my sights." I really did, I was actually staring at the backs of their heads. Now, if only the kidnapper was still around. "We'll be right on top of you guys. Hurry up. Robbie, get ready to move."

"Hoah. Are we flying down there?" he was grinning from ear to ear. He loved using his new product. I hung up on Andre and put my phone in my jacket's side pocket.

"Yep. You ready?" I pulled the ties to the instrument on my back. Midnight wings unfurled from my backpack, until they shimmered to match the cloudless sky. I looked over at Robbie, who was crouched on the ledge of the building. He nodded before jumping off. I loved this part of my job as I jumped off the ledge. I was free falling before the wings caught a rise of warm air and yanked me upwards. The mechanical wings gracefully followed the direction transmitted from the computer pad on my chest. Soon enough we were right over top of Andre and Sinjin. I pushed a button which called the wings back into the backpack. I dropped to the ground, making sure I landed correctly. I scared the hell out of Sinjin, while Andre just shrugged at my dramatic entrance. "Robbie, stay up there. I'm going to need a pair of eyes in the sky for this."

"We're heading over to the west side it seems. Maybe it's an old warehouse next to the beaches?" Andre was contemplating out loud. He was looking at the grid on the map of the city. He had circled the possible areas where kidnappings had occurred before. Needless to say, we had dealt with those cases too. Swift and simple, we were the ones that sent in to get rid of the heavy hitters. I usually went ahead and killed the rest of the culprits. My belief: take no prisoners. If anybody kidnaps someone, he or she loses their human rights. Thus, death is slow and painful, making sure that they know who to come back and haunt.

"I have the treads of the van's tires. My calculations say that we are almost three and a half miles away from the target." Sinjin spoke up, his eyes glued to his special technology. I leaned over to take a look, but all I saw was a glowing tire track with numbers floating around it. I hate numbers, especially enemy forces. They just make my head hurt.

"Let's pick up the pace then. I don't want to keep him waiting." I pushed Sinjin into a run. Andre double timed it behind us, holding onto the pistol that was rustling in his side holster. Sinjin was a skinny guy, but he wasn't in shape. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He was a nerd after all. I looked back at Andre, who shook his head no. "Get up here, Andre!"

"Fine, you damn bitch. You owe me for this though." He grumbled as he picked Sinjin up by his arms. He easily lifted the twig of a teenager and placed him on his back. He plucked the instrument out of his hands and looked at it. "I know where this is heading. Follow me."

"Robbie, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." I said through the wire in my ear.

"It's Hollywood, what would you consider "out of the ordinary"?" he asked sarcastically. I was really tempted to tear him a new asshole, but now wasn't the time. I'll teach him a lesson later about "How to not piss Jade off". Right after I get Andre that special German beer that he's always wanted to try. I concentrated on running the rest of the way there, Andre leading the way. Our ETA would be under twenty minutes.

_Cat's POV_

"Looks like no one's coming to save you, Cat. Now, doesn't that make you sad? I can make you feel better." He purred into my ear. I shivered, not because I was scared, well maybe a little bit, but because he had taken the rest of my clothes off. He had shed his own, and was now squatting in front of me in his boxers. He was trailing his hands from my face down my sides to cup my butt. I squirmed, trying to get away, like the last million attempts. "Aw, come on, Cat. I'm sure you want this just as badly as I do." To prove his point, he placed a hand down there and grinned when he felt how wet I was. "Ah, see? I knew you wanted me."

"Oh my gosh, please don't Daniel!" He stood up and removed his boxers. He was at attention, and I wanted to vomit, but I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday for dinner. He pulled me into a standing position before leaning into me. It poked me in the stomach, and I almost gagged, trying my best to keep my composure. "Daniel, I'm begging you, please stop!"

"Trust me; you'll enjoy this as much as I will." He leaned in to claim my lips in his attempt of a compassionate kiss. He was crushing mine with his, and he forced his tongue down my throat. I bit down on it, feeling blood rush into my mouth. "Ow, fuck! You'll pay for that you little fucking whore!"

"Serves you right." I spat out the blood. That taste was not something I enjoyed. I smirked as he held a hand to his mouth. He turned around, grabbing the knife from before and flashed it in my face. My eyes widened, hoping that he wasn't going to do what I thought he was.

"Let's see how you like this." He hissed as he stabbed my shoulder. I cried out, as the steel sliced through my skin and struck the metal pole behind me. He yanked it out, and slid it down my cheek, slowly cutting the tan skin there as well. Tears were now rolling from the corners of my eyes; I couldn't hold them back any longer. It hurt so much. He picked me up by my butt after putting the knife in his mouth. He lowered me until he was at the entrance to my depths. I closed my eyes, pleading for Jade to come in time.

_Jade's POV_

_5:20 P.M._ We had closed in on the warehouse. The white van was parked in front of it. How stupid was this guy? I motioned for Andre to drop the nerd and follow me. I stealthily stepped up to the door, listening for any noise inside.

"Serves you right" I heard Cat's voice grimly say. She sounded exhausted, but okay, for the time being. I heard a ruffling of cloth, clothes? Oh hell no.

"Let's see how you like this." I heard the man's voice murmur behind the door. Next, I heard Cat scream out in pain. Andre held me back, so I wouldn't blow our cover. I signed to him to do Alpha Delta Foxtrot 86 and he hurried to his position, radioing Robbie to get to his. I stood a few feet away from the door, preparing for what came next. I brought my foot up, and kicked the door in.

"Surprise, mother fucker! Found you!" I jumped in, pulling out my gun. The scene before my eyes made one tear slip out.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you are probably thinking, "Jade never cries!", well, this Jade has just seen the saddest scene in her eighteen years of her life. Can anyone guess what it is? I think I kind of showed you what it might be. Kudos to whoever gets it! Please review you guys! I really want to know how I'm doing for my first on going story on here...<strong>


	6. Bring the Pain

**Hey guys, sorry for uploading so late. My laptop was taken away, so I was unable to update. Well, now that I'm back, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. If I did, obviously it would be a whole different show. **

**Warning: This chapter contains multiple cuss words and mature content. If you don't like, don't read, duh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bring the Pain<strong>

_Jade's POV_

"Surprise, mother fucker! Found you!" I jumped in, pulling out my gun. The scene before my eyes made one tear slip out. Cat was tied to a pole, arms behind her back, knife in her shoulder, with the kidnapper pressed against her. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at me. With one thrust, he was inside and Cat was screaming. "Fuck no!"

"There's nothing else you can do, now, Jadelyn. She's mine." He whispered as he turned back to Cat who now had tears streaming down her face.

"Jade, please, help!" Cat gazed helpless at me over his moving shoulders. Her eyes were so dark, so hopeless. Damnit, Jade, do something! I put the gun back in its holster and pulled out my combat knife. If I was going to kill the bastard, I was going to put him through hell.

"Bastard, drop her," I growled through clenched teeth. I stepped closer to him, his back still turned. Not a smart move on his part. I slashed at it, leaving a ribbon of blood to start trailing down it. He hissed in pain, but kept going. I took my knife and held it to his neck. "I swear, I will cut it."

"Go ahead, I got what I wanted." He chuckled and leaned forward to smother Cat with a forceful kiss. My hand twitched, and I lowered it to where he was inside of Cat. He tensed, and looked over his shoulder again. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would, and you should have listened." I yanked him backwards, exposing his penis to the blade, and I cut upwards. I felt it slice through his flesh, and smiled knowingly. His knees buckled, and his hands went to cup where his dick used to be.

"AAHHHHH! You crazy bitch!" He was on his knees, blood pouring onto the concrete floor. Cat slid to the floor, tears streaking down her cheeks, mixing with the blood slipping out from a minor cut. I picked her up, pulling the knife out of her shoulder as gingerly as possible. I moved to stand behind the pole, cutting the ropes to free her arms. They immediately rapped themselves around her knees as she curled into a ball. The kidnapper was still screaming in pain, but I didn't even notice. Cat was my priority now.

"Cat, come on, we've got to go." I picked up a shredded piece of clothing, tossed it aside, and gave her my jacket instead. It was little too hot to run around in this heavy thing. I thought she would appreciate it more than I would at this moment. _Where the hell is my team?_

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not through with her yet." The man just didn't know when to give up, did he? I placed my jacket around Cat's quivering shoulders, and faced the wounded kidnapper. He had pulled on a pair of jeans but they had a growing blood stain on the groin. He was grimacing, but he kept his back straight. "I've waited two whole years for this, and it's just within my reach. You, Jade, are not getting in the way of it now."

"Well, dude I don't know, you kind of can't. I cut your balls off. You need those to commit rape. Now fuck off before I do something even more permanent." I was standing in front of Cat, who was now whimpering. I still had my knife in my hand, and I believe it was itching for my blood. My pale skin was glistening in the dark shadows. I had to buy time for my team to get in here, and I wouldn't mind getting a few new scars to add to my collection.

"You don't recognize me either? Tsk, tsk, Jade. You don't remember the boy you tortured Tori with? It's me, Daniel, Cat's ex-boyfriend. Now you know, too bad you won't get to know me any better. You made a mistake coming after her."

"Daniel, you really went this far, just to get a good fuck? You've got to be kidding me. Was Tori not good enough for you? She was good enough for Beck. You go for the girls who don't want you anymore; the girls who know that you don't have the BALLS to do anything out of the ordinary. Hell, you went after a girl who's a lesbian! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was doing my best to keep calm. The angrier I get him, the more likely he'll make a mistake. He recovered his own knife, wincing as he moved too quickly. He lurched closer to us, his knife flashing and his other hand grasping his crotch. He frowned deeply, lines forming on his young face. He straightened up, trying to look intimidating. He didn't have the-oh wait, he really didn't.

"Come on, Jade, I bet you can't do any more damage than you already have." He brought the knife up and pointed it at me. "I can have two girls today. What a wonderful day. Of course, yours won't be pleasant at all. I have to find something else to do it with. Perhaps this knife will do the trick. I think it will." He almost looked giddy from the thought. I never knew he was a sadist. I'm such a masochist, that I would enjoy it anyway. That would be a new thing to try, but at a later time. Getting Cat out of here had to come first. I motioned him forwards, with the typical gesture of crooking one finger. I slipped into a defensive position, my knife over my head and my other hand out in front. He grinned, his calm exterior cracking into insanity. Damn, he's stupid. He charged forward slamming into me with all he could muster. The air whooshed out of my chest, and he laughed maniacally. I felt his muscles flinch and I brought up my knife to his bare shoulders. He placed the tip of his knife at my stomach, pressing in until it drew a pin prick of blood to well up. _Good, keep thinking that you have the drop on me. Get cocky Daniel, if you can._ He had sweat dripping from his taxed body, and it was causing him to shiver in the cooling warehouse. "Last chance, West. "

"Nah, I don't think so, Danny. You should have given her back. Now you'll lose her again." I shoved my knife in-between his shoulder blades as he pushed it into my gut. I groaned as the knife cut into some vital organs. Nothing left to do but keep him close. He won't have a chance to get to Cat again. I smirked as his shoulders slumped, he couldn't move his arms. I hit close enough to his spine to paralyze him. I pulled his knife from my stomach, and pressed one of my hands against the wound. I didn't want to lose too much blood on this mission. Dad's not happy when he has to pay for multiple blood transfusions to keep my sorry ass alive. I'm surprised he hasn't slit my own throat yet. "So, Danny, still believe you can rape me with a knife? This knife that you foolishly gave to me?"

"Fuck you, Jade. Fuck you." He grunted, his arms swaying at his sides uselessly. He was panting hard, his bare chest heaving. I slid the knife down the side of his face, from his eyebrow to his chin, leaving a red line in its track. The skin peeled apart, hanging down over his left eye. His legs were wobbling now, and he was tipping forward.

"I won't kill you yet. I'll let the authorities deal with you." I pushed him backwards, and he collapsed on the floor in a heap of limbs and flesh. Then, there was a loud crash as the windows were smashed through. Andre and Robbie swung in from the shattered windows. "Nice timing, jackass."

"Hey now, that plan calls for a five minute wait. It's not my fault you went ahead and popped in. What the hell happened here?" He peered from around the pole. He crouched down in front of the still shaking Cat, brushing her messed up hair out of her face. "Hey, Lil' Red, how you doin'?"

"Jade, you were supposed to wait. Now you have to go to the hospital again." Robbie nagged me. Gah, he was such a fucking nuisance. I stepped over to kneel next to Cat. She looked up at me, fear still evident in her brown eyes. I reached out to touch her face, not noticing the crimson color staining my hands. She now had a bloody handprint on her cheek, mixing my blood with hers.

"Cat, you still with me?" my voice wavered; I was scared that this last time, her mind was going to be fractured beyond repair. No amount of "therapy" was going to fix her if it was. Her eyes bored into mine, her tears stopping. She gave a slight nod, before falling into my chest. Her sobs continued and her tears soaked into my shirt. "Good job team, let's get this shit cleaned up. Robbie, get me to that damn hospital. Andre, take dipshit Daniel here to the police, maybe the hospital first, maybe, if you remember how to get there."

"It just slipped my mind. Let me guess, same old same old? Write a note, and do a body dump?" I nodded to affirm his assumption. He rubbed his hands together and stood up, facing the fainted Daniel. He reached for one of his arms, and slung him over his shoulders, carrying him fireman style. The guy moaned in pain. "Ah, shut up DipShit. You're just lucky that she didn't kill you."

"I did cut off his dick though." Robbie winced and cupped himself. I laughed as Andre shook his head.

"Damn, girl, I thought we agreed no more Colombian weed whackers?" Andre glared at me. I grinned back at him. I shrugged as I glanced down at Cat. Her sobbing had stopped, and she had passed out. Now she was quietly snoozing against my chest. My stomach was still bleeding, and the effects were starting to wear me down.

"Shit, we've gotta go." Robbie moved to catch me before my head would smack into the concrete floor. My eyes and world was closing in around me, and the last thing I saw, was a sleeping Cat on top of me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You probably want to kick my ass because I did another cliffhanger. Don't worry, it's all a bumpy ride from here. Haha, hang tight you guys. Reviews make me happy. And a Happy BlueWolf Leader means faster updates. Thanks! BlueWolf Leader~ Out<strong>


	7. Here we go again

**Hey guys, BlueWolf Leader here. Sorry this one took a little longer than expected. We had to put my dog down due to kidney failure. It's just been a really shitty weekend for me. I hope you guys like this story. Thanks to those of you who have favorited it, and those of you who have reviewed on it. Your desperate cries for more really help keep me going. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go again<strong>

_Jade's POV_

"Ow! Fuck! OW! Stop fucking around and piece me together you bastards!" the damn doctors were poking and prodding around in my stomach. Robbie had handcuffed me to the hospital bed so I wouldn't rip them apart limb by limb. He was standing over in the corner, their only defense if I break out. I had lost so much blood; it was a wonder how I still had the strength to threaten and yell.

"Miss West, if you don't stop moving, we won't be able to patch you up as good as new! Don't make me sedate you. I know you require being awake for surgeries, but I will if you keep this up." The young doctor emphasized his point when he held up a tranquilizer. I momentarily stopped writhing in agony, but recommenced my torturous movements. His assistants were digging around in my stomach, almost like they had never seen inside a body before.

"Damnit, you sons of a bitch! Fix me already; I don't have time for you to fuck around!" One of them pulled out a pair of pliers or something, and started weaving it into my skin. Luckily for them, my shoulders and legs were strapped to the bed, keeping me from arching off of it in pain. "Are you almost done yet?"

"Miss West, this is your second time in here in less than twenty-four hours. You could at least give us the courtesy of being patient while we do our jobs." He was starting to sound like a whiny sixteen year-old Robbie.

"YOU haven't done jack shit. You've been standing there with a needle up your ass while these bimbos have been stitching me together. Are you even a real doctor? Ow! You shithead!" I tried to swing out at the nurse who had cut a little too close to my skin with the scissors.

"All done, Jade. Calm down, will ya? Cat's still getting fixed up." Robbie was looking off to the side. The sight of blood made him nervous, unlike me. I wanted to keep whatever I spilled. Damn ground kept soaking it all up.

"Is she doing okay?" my voice and expression softened. I hadn't seen her since I passed out. The only thing that woke me up was the stretching and pulling of my tummy flesh. Robbie frowned, but nodded. "I want to see her. Now."

"You just got done with surgery, Miss West. You are not going anywhere until you are fit to do so." The doctor's voice droned.

"Robbie, grab me some gauze and wrap me up. Unhook me from this damn bed. I want out of here ASAP." He hurried to finish his orders, pulling out a key to unlock the handcuffs. He removed the rest of the restraints and I sat up. I held out my arms as he wrapped a long piece of gauze and cloth around my midsection. "There, all better. Now, if you don't mind, Doc, I'm going to see a friend of mine."

"Jade, it is highly inadvisable that you leave your hospital bed at this point in time. You still need to recover from your wound!" I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and hopped off. I reached for my spare bag of clothes. It's kind of funny, I'm in here more often than at my own house. I keep a bag here just in case. I went and changed quickly, then set out for Cat's room.

"Cat's in the eastern sector; she was moved out of the ICU an hour ago." Robbie stated as he hurried to match my pace.

"How long was I out?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He moved to where I was following him, then turned around and walked backwards in front of me.

"Almost three hours, so it's about 2030 now. Cat should be sleeping right now." He turned back around and led me to Cat's room. E69, I heard Robbie snicker. I shook my head and entered, not waiting to sign the visitor's list.

"Cat, you feeling any better?" I walked into the dimly lit room, looking for my little redheaded girl. She was curled up in a ball in her bed, the sheets wrapped tightly around her. She was shivering uncontrollably, and I could only imagine what she was thinking of at that moment. I reached out to touch her shoulder, only to be stopped by Andre.

"Not that one. That one had to be fixed, remember?" I silently thanked him for stopping my careless action. I moved to lie down next to her on the bed, pressing up against her back, hoping she would notice and turn over.

"Cat, can you hear me? It's Jade, that girl that you haven't seen since we almost did it." I was trying to sound funny, without Andre and Robbie catching on to what I was mentioning. Her shoulders rose and fell slowly, rhythmically. _ She must be asleep. I'll just wait here until she wakes up._ "Did you fix the situation, Andre?"

"Yep, Danny's going to be in jail for a long time. Cat will never have to worry about him. You, on the other hand, got lucky that he was a poor shot and missed your aortic artery in you abdomen. If he had just barely nicked that sucker, you'd have been a goner." He brushed his dreds back over his head. He let out a sigh of relief as he positioned himself in the chair better. Robbie moved to stand guard at the door like the good friend he is. I looked at Cat's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, despite all the shit that happened to her recently. I can't believe how strong she is. She reminds me of me, which is a scary thought. Maybe she's a distorted mirror image of me. She's just what I should be, and I'm her guardian angel. I just couldn't save her in time before her world shattered around her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get there faster, Cat. This is all my fault. I should've kept running; I shouldn't have passed out after that first shot. I'm tougher than that. I should have sucked it up, and run after that van for all I'm worth. I just hope, no I pray, that you can forgive me. I'll be here, even if you hate my guts. I'll always watch over you, no matter what." I reached out to take a few strands of her velvet cupcake hair in my hands and let it slip through my fingers, just like my opportunity at a relationship with her did. I nuzzled her neck, and loosely laid an arm across her waist. _I'll wait until you wake up._

_2200 hours._ _Cat's POV_

"Andre, you think she'll wake up anytime soon? Jade just looks so lost without her knowing that she's alright." I heard Robbie whisper from behind me. I shifted onto my back, wincing as I moved my left shoulder. I tensed when I realized that there was an arm around my waist. I looked to my left to see a napping Jade. She looked so serene. Her normal grimace was nowhere to be found on her placid face. I reached up and traced her jawline with my right hand, seeing as my left hand was incapable of moving. She opened her blue eyes slowly, fluttering them to get used to the bright light. I smiled at her, trying not to show how traumatized I felt, how traumatized I was after this ordeal.

"Morning, sunshine." She squinted at me, confused. She glanced at the clock, then back at me.

"It's nine o'clock, Cat. It's pitch black outside. There's nothing sunny about it." She grinned that Cheshire grin when she caught me off guard. I yawned, closing my eyes briefly.

"Well, it might as well be morning. I'm tired." Jade brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face, but held onto them. She had a look on her face, and it sure as hell-oops-confused me. It was a tormented and sad look, like she had believed that she had lost me forever. "What's the matter, Jade?"

"I took too long." She caressed my face, frowned deeply and she squinted her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry, but Jade never cries. "You wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't come sooner. You would be okay, not with a hole in your shoulder. You wouldn't be scared to go out at night, or terrified of what the next guy you see will do to you. I could have prevented that, if I hadn't been such a wimp and passed out after that first gun shot."

"Jade, don't blame yourself. In fact, I'm surprised you are. Usually, you find someone else to pin all your problems on. Frequently, it's Robbie. There was nothing you could really do. The van was going too fast, and Danny had caught us at an opportune moment. We were both distracted, you, more so than I. I'm just glad you got there before he could kill me." My voice slowly disappeared. The images from earlier were creeping back in. I shook my head vigorously to try and be rid of them. They faded away, but I knew they would return. "All that matters to me, is that you came, and you're still here. I couldn't be happier."

"Well, I'll make it up to you some day. So what did they do to your shoulder?" Jade was distracted, but what exactly was she thinking about. Her eyes were glazed over, and her hand was just combing through my hair thoughtlessly.

"I think they had to fix the cartilage or something. I don't know. They used an awful lot of big words. My little cat-sized brain couldn't handle it. Haha! Get it? Cat-sized brain and I'm Cat?" I giggled, then winced when I jostled my shoulder. "Owww…Didn't you get something done to your shoulder?"

"Yeah, they put a metal ball in the socket. Just call me tin can." She replied sarcastically. I poked her in her right shoulder, trying to see if I could feel the metallic entity.

"Hey, we could be twins! Separated from birth or something! We don't look anything alike. We could be fra-fer-fara"

"Fraternal?" She helped me out.

"Yeah! That word. See? Your right shoulder got hurt, and my left shoulder got hurt! Haha" She was humoring me because I knew she didn't think it was that funny. That sad look crossed her face again before she snapped back to her military bearing. I hated that she had to hide what she was feeling. She was such a fun person to hang out with, let alone kiss. She was completely clueless when it came to romancing and the like. Beck was the one who usually initiated that kind of stuff with her. It just never seemed right for him and her to be together. That's where I came in. I wanted her to be mine. I was already her best friend, and I could tell that he just wasn't her type. He was always trying to force her to be something she just can't be to others. She can't be outright nice to a stranger. You have to work at it. Her animosity towards Tori was evident, yet she did her best to keep it at bay, for Beck's sake. I know that I can make her happy. She just hasn't given me a chance yet. I really want to finish what I started back there, but my body needs a break. I've had too much to deal with these past few days. My mind was slowly drifting back into that gloomy memory, and I had to concentrate really hard to chase it away.

"Cat, how's about we get some more sleep, hm? I'm a little tired. I just wanted to see if you were okay." I could tell she was exhausted. She'll have to tell me the details that she's allowed to tell later. I gave her a reassuring nod, before turning back over and snuggling into her. She spooned up behind me and lazily wrapped an arm around my waist. "Much better. Good night, Cat."

"Good night, Jade" my eyes slowly closed and I became dead to the world.

_0800 Jade's POV_

"Get the hell away from my daughter you slut!" I jerked up and away from Cat. In doing so, I fell off of the bed and onto my back.

"OW! Who the fuck are- Oh shit." I looked up at the one man I did not expect to see. Mr. Valentine, Mayor of Hollywood, California. He was not a happy man. _Oh fuck, how am I going to explain this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading you guys! I really do hope you enjoy. Reviews would really brighten up my day, and trust me, I'm going to need it. This week will be tough without my black dog Mattie. RIP Mattie. Please Review you guys! I'll try to update as soon as possible! BlueWolf Leader~ Out<br>**


	8. Stuck in Jail

**Hey guys, hope I updated early enough to appease your hungry appetites. This chapter's mainly a filler, and the next ones after this will be as well. I just have to lead you guys back to the beginning of the story. Other than that, I have no idea where I am going with this story. I need some more reviews! Please? O.o**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VicTORious. Otherwise, Cat and Jade would have more singing parts and just more parts in it all together. Who would like to have my version on television? Any hands? No? Aw...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck in jail<strong>

_Jade's POV_

"What the hell is going on in here?" Andre ran into the room. He found me on my ass and Cat's dad looming over me. I had never seen Cat's dad so mad, and at who, I have no idea. Well, I kind of do, but I really hope that it isn't me. Cat's dad was more normal than Cat herself was. I don't understand how Cat's so messed up. I'll ask her about that later.

"She was in my daughter's hospital bed! Explain this to me!" Mayor Valentine was outraged and he was jabbing a finger at me like I was something disgusting. I stood up, brushing my black jeans off. I almost, almost being the key word pulled out my overused combat knife. That would not make this situation any better. Cat sat up in her bed, a disgruntled and shocked expression on her face.

"Mr. Mayor, she was keeping Cat warm. You know how cold the hospital can get. Calm down, Mr. Mayor, she wasn't doing anything wrong." Andre held his hands up in a peaceful, but defensive manner. He was ready to fight if worse goes to worst.

"It sure did not look like that! What were you doing with her?" His glare turned on me. His brown eyes had a fierceness to them that made a chill go down my spine. He looked like he wanted to strangle me. I don't even know what I did!

"I was keeping her warm just as he said!" I lost my cool too soon and I needed to pull myself back together. I was still drowsy from waking up too quickly. Unfortunately for Mayor Valentine, I was a quick wake-up.

"That did not look like it. You looked like you were trying to feel her up!" His face was beet red and shouting at me was not getting him any bonus points. My eyebrow started to twitch, and Andre was shaking his head at me.

"We were sleeping; I was trying to keep her warm. Why would I try to "feel her up"?" I was trying to keep my voice down because yelling at the Mayor could get me into some deep shit. I gritted my teeth in an effort to keep from causing any more trouble than was needed.

"I know all about you teenagers and your "experiments". You were trying to corrupt my daughter! I see right through your homosexual antics!" He was poking his finger in my face.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here and accusing me of being a lesbian? Do you even know my father?" His anger was only fueling my own.

"Guys, stop fighting! Dad, what are you doing here?" Cat was trying to keep me from ripping him apart like she knew I could. I lowered my hands, which had moved to shoulder height. I hate it when my body betrays me like that. Damn, I need to pay better attention.

"I came to see my only daughter get better and get out of the hospital. What do I find? I find another girl in your hospital bed! You know my position on homosexuality!" How could he yell at Cat like that? She was even in the hospital for pete's sake! I saw her face crumple before she dropped it. She was looking at her wringing hands.

"You tried to keep California from passing the law. I know what your thoughts are on that subject. That doesn't mean that you can yell at me for it!" Cat was throwing daggers at him.

"You have that wonderful boyfriend! Whatever happened to him?" He completely ignored me! That asshole. I looked at Cat. _She has a boyfriend? Since when?_

"I went for the other twin. Michael just wasn't doing it for me." My eyes widened when I realized she was talking about my brother. _What the hell? She was dating Michael? So that's the "Dream Girl" he was blathering on about._

"What?" I kept my mouth from falling to the floor. Cat gave me a guilty look.

"I'm sorry; I was going to tell you. I like you more than Mikey. You're more my style than he is." She let it slip out of her mouth, completely forgetting that her homophobic father was standing between us. This man spun on his feet to slap me across the face.

"You bitch! You see what you did to my daughter? You screwed her up!" I brought one hand up to touch my now flaming skin. I let out a low growl and Andre moved to grab me by my shoulder. "My perfect little angel is ruined!"

"You're fucking little angel is fine just the way she is, you bastard! I did absolutely nothing to make her so "fucked up". So what if she's a lesbian? At least she's not a homophobic, unaccepting cock sucker like her father!" That earned a punch to the nose. My head snapped back, and Andre got my arms in one of his inescapable arm-locks. I felt blood start gushing out of my broken nose. "So beating up a teen is how you get it off? Does punching me in the face make you feel better? Mother fucker, you wouldn't even stand a chance against me in a one-on-one fight. I could kill you in a heartbeat!"

"Stop it! Just stop it, both of you!" Cat yelled at us both. I stopped struggling in Andre's grasp, but Mayor Valentine clocked me in the jaw. I heard something crack.

"ARGGHH!" I dropped to my knees; Andre released my arms and stood between me and the crazed man in front of us. I held my jaw, feeling for the fracture. Luckily for me, it was just popped out of the socket. I put it back, knowing that it would show a nasty bruise. I stood up, glaring over Andre's shoulder at Valentine.

"Please, stop hurting her, Dad! She doesn't deserve this treatment from you! I didn't even deserve this! I tried being your good little girl! It just wasn't going to work out for me." Cat was sobbing. I felt the urge to go to her, but her father got there first.

"Darling, you know I apologized for everything. Our life is stressful. What with your brother in and out of jail, and your mother having left me…."He was trying to soothe her, she was having absolutely none of that.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You have never had a stressful life! It only started getting hard when you started drinking! Why do you think Frankie keeps going to jail? It's better for him there than it is with you! I can't wait for college because I won't have to wear make-up to cover up all the "beauty marks" you leave on me! Mom left because of this! She was horrible for leaving Frankie and I with you!" She was crying uncontrollably, her breath leaving her in uneven gasps. I passed Andre and pulled Mayor Valentine away from his distraught daughter. He grunted in protest but I had grabbed my knife out of my boot and I held it up to him. He backed off, only after I threatened him with a missing nose. "I've had to pretend to be someone I'm not. Can't you see? I'm not that happy little girl you loved! You forced me to grow up too quickly! I only had the choice to try to make up for lost time!"

"Cat, shh, you're going to upset your shoulder." I tried to push her back onto the bed. She shrugged me off, bad decision because she winced when the pain shot from it.

"Caterina, I can make it up to you. I promise. Tell Daddy what you want, and I'll buy it for you. I can make it better. Just don't date girls. Go back to that wonderful young man. I'll get you anything. Just be normal. Please, for Daddy's sake?" He looked like he was going to cry. _So that's where Cat gets her bipolarness from._

"No, I'm not hiding anymore, Dad. You can accept me for who I am, or you can dump me on the side of the road. Either way, I think I'd be better off if you just left me alone. I'm tired of having to be better because I'm the "Mayor's Daughter". Do you even know what I have to put up with? I get treated differently! Some people aren't even my friends for me! They're friends with me because you're the Mayor and I'm supposedly popular. Jade and Andre are the only real friends I have. I know they would do anything for me. Robbie's my friend too, but he's kind of a wimp. You don't even see what's happened to your "precious little girl". She died a long time ago. She died when you started coming home stumbling drunk; when you started beating Frankie, when you started beating me. She's never coming back, and it's all your fault." Cat's voice faded away, and the only noises she made were those of quiet sobbing. I sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I rubbed her back in soothing circles until her sobbing ceased. Mayor Valentine was speechless.

"I think that you should leave." Andre showed him to the door. He left willingly, surprising for me. Andre turned back to us, letting out a tired sigh. He made a gesture for wiping his nose. "You got a little something under your nose."

"Yeah, that dumb fu-" Cat looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Can you get me a towel or something?"

"Sure thing, boss." He went on a search for a towel, you'd think that they would have some in the room.

"Cat, was all of that true?" She looked down at her lap again, nodding slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you would do something that would get you in trouble. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends. I'm tough enough to tuck it all away anyways. It helps me become a better actress. You couldn't even guess that something was wrong." She sniffled and leaned her head on my right shoulder. "Your metal shoulder makes a grating noise, you know that right?"

"Yes, Cat, I know. Cat, I would do anything for you. You knew what I was capable of, yet you chose to torture yourself and keep your broken family together. Why?" I placed my head atop of hers, tucking her into my chest.

"I love my dad, I really do. I was hoping that he would wake up from his dream and realize that he was hurting us. You know me, hopelessly optimistic about everything." Her back rumbled against me with every word.

"Cat, was it all an act?" She nodded again, my head moving up and down with her movements.

"Yeah, I'm not really that ditzy. I just wanted to live out the kid years I never got. I am still kid-sized, so I figured it would be easy. Everybody's so judgmental, but they were willing to overlook my problems because I was the Mayor's daughter. So many people were fake and only a handful was real. Before you and Beck broke up, our little group was my only real friends. Then Tori and Beck broke it apart, and then it was just you, Andre, Robbie and I. I don't have a lot of friends that like me for me. You can think of me as a test. You passed it with flying colors by the way." She relaxed into me, letting out a deep breath like she had let go of a weight.

"Cat, I don't know what to say. I didn't even know you were dating my brother. I knew he was blabbing about a girl, but I didn't know it was you. Were you using him to see which one you preferred?" I blanched when I thought about her kissing Michael.

"Haha, well, I guess I kind of was. I'd have to say, you're a better kisser than he is. You are kind of clueless in the other department though." She poked me in the side. I hissed as she poked my stitches. "Oops, sorry."

"That's okay. I'm just a little sore, that's all. I'm sorry I don't know how to please a girl. I'd have to say that I don't even know how to please a guy. Beck and I never got that far. I chose not to of course." She looked up at me, surprise on her face. "What? Do I look like a slut?"

"Well, no, but you and Beck were so close and so comfortable with each other. I kind of figured." She shrugged again. "Owww…I need to stop forgetting that I got hurt."

"Hopefully, you won't get used to getting injured like I have." I chuckled.

"How many times?" she asked innocently, almost like she thought I would be offended.

"I've lost count. Maybe someday you can count the scars." A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. She kissed me on the cheek and snuggled into my chest again.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I really am. You shouldn't have found out like that. I'll tell you the whole truth when we get out of this hospital." Cat murmured. She was exhausted again. Geez, yelling sure does take a lot out of that girl. She was drifting off to sleep when armed men rushed into our room.

"Jade! Run!" Andre managed to shout before one of them knocked him out. I bolted out of the bed, standing up in front of them. Cat started to scream her lungs out, disorienting me accidentally. One man kicked me in the gut, reopening my stitches and making me fall to the ground. Another grabbed my arms and wrenched them behind me. I heard the click of handcuffs and I felt the cold metal wrap around my wrists.  
>"Fuck," I managed to wheeze out when the men picked me up and carried me out of the hospital room.<p>

_1500 Hollywood City Jail_

"Get me the fuck out of here, you bastards!" I was raging against the bars of the jail cell. I was trying to pry the metal bars apart, silly me; I didn't have the strength of ten men at this point. "Damn motherfucking assholes! Wait until my father hears of this!"

"Your father has been contacted Miss West. He will be here shortly. I have a feeling that you won't be getting out of here anytime soon." The cocky guard said to me safely outside of my reach. He was a regular here, and I had seen him many times. He's had a few nasty encounters with me; needless to say, he let the new guys handle me first.

"What the hell did I supposedly do this time, Jack?" First name basis with the guards is always a good thing, right?

"Well, I heard you kidnapped the Mayor's daughter. That's a big no-no in America, Jade." I pressed against the bars, my anger sparking again.

"What the fuck? I did no such thing! I saved her and I kept her from getting killed! Her fucking father twisted the damn story! My father will set them straight!" Jack slammed his baton against the bars, making me quiet down. I was a little disheveled from my scuffle with the newbies. I had broken one's arm, and another one had a twisted knee cap. The luck one only got a dislocated shoulder. Jack had collapsed into a laughing fit after he tazed me. Sneaky bastard snuck up on me.

"I'm sorry, Jadelyn, but I don't think I can get you out of this one." Dad stepped out of the shadows. He was in his dress blues this time. He had so many damn awards it made me want to puke.

"What? Why?" My hands slid from the bars. I pressed my forehead against one of them.

"It's the Mayor's words against mine. You've been getting away with too many things. You crossed the line with this one, Jade. He told me all about you corrupting her with your homosexuality. Now that little bit confused me. I thought you liked boys. Whatever happened to that Beck fellow?" he was standing just out of my reach. He's had one too many encounters with an angry me in a cage.

"He fucked the wrong girl and I caught him in the act." I stated bluntly. Dad frowned, but shrugged.

"Ah well, no daughter of mine is a lesbian. Am I right?" His face was showing that he was hoping that the mayor was wrong.

"If you had asked me when I was with Beck, I would have said no. Now, I'm not so sure anymore." I shook my head and smiled at him. He took a step back and turned around.

"Not exactly the answer I was hoping for, Jadelyn. Have a nice night in your cell. We'll have a hearing tomorrow morning." My father walked away, leaving my cursing at his back and slamming myself against the bars.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading you guys. Now come on, I only ask one thing of you guys. Please review. I like reading what you guys think. It helps spur me into motion on more of this story. So, please review? I'll send you a private message in thanks! Anyways, thanks for reading, and until next time! BlueWolf Leader~ Out<strong>


	9. Life's a bitch

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I just needed a little inspiration. I got you guys a really long chapter, so I hope I can get some reviews from you guys. Jade's life is about to get complicated, with being outrageously normal. Cat won't be starring in the next one, but a dream version of her will. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Dan Schneider does. You see what it would be like if I did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Life's a bitch<strong>

"Damn fucking asshole, why didn't he get me out? What the fuck is wrong with him?" I slammed my hand against the concrete wall. I felt the skin break, but I didn't give a shit. I would leave my blood all over the place if I felt like it. That's what I've done to every fucking cell they put me in. One day, they'll learn to put me in a padded cell; somehow, I'd destroy that too. Nothing they put me in could keep me contained. All of the tricks I've learned, all of the places I've been trapped in are nothing compared to this dump. I went to Pakistan, and I was part of that Navy SEALs group that shot the fuck out of Osama. First, I had to infiltrate the building that was a task all in itself. Luckily for me, I had spent months preparing and I had gotten ahead in my school work. I took my about a month to get into his secret headquarters. Then I set a tracer on his vehicle, and we followed him all the way back to his little shithole. He had one of his sons with him, which was a bonus for me. I was a distraction while the Navy SEAL team took out the target. My distraction was seduction, and I was pretty damn good at it. Acting is my thing, and I sure as hell played my part. Fucking bastards didn't even know what hit them. Unfortunately, I had gotten caught, but only because one of the terrorists had snuck up behind me and knocked me out. They had done the smart thing and chained me to a pole; otherwise they would have been in a world of hurt. It took a while, but Andre and Robbie showed up with help from the CIA. This was after I had been tortured and beaten. I still have the scars to prove it, along with the myriad of others I have collected over the years from my previous missions. I could point to them and tell where I got each of them. The only two people who have seen everything are my father and Andre. Robbie would have puked, and Michael doesn't give a shit what happens to me. They burned all of that out of him in Ranger school. We used to be super close, but I had so many torturous experiences that I wasn't close to anybody. I can't trust anyone anymore.

"What a wonderful mouth you have there. I wonder where you learned all of that language." I heard someone whisper from the bars. I whipped around to see my twin brother and my mother. She had that same sad face that always peered through the steel bars when she came to visit me. Michael had a taunting smirk and his eyes were glinting in the light of the jail. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was oozing confidence.

"I learned it from the time I had to spend in all of those camps you asshole." I stomped over to the bars and grabbed two of them. I wanted to spit at him, but I was going to be the better of the two children. Mother stepped over to where she was in front of me. She reached through the bars to cup my face, her fingers rubbed my cheeks in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. I almost ripped away, but I knew it would hurt her. She never could understand that I didn't like people touching me. She was the only exception, well, besides Cat now. I loved her more than dad, and Michael was always a daddy's little boy. She never wanted me to follow in father's footsteps. Kind of couldn't be helped. Dad was always wearing the pants in the relationship and he choked the dominance out of her. He remembers when she used to be a fiery little brunette devil that always stood up for what she believed in. I can't see her like that at all. She was what I wanted to protect. Whenever dad got upset, and drunk, he would chase after her. I always had to get rid of him, usually by locking him in the closet of his bedroom until he calmed down. I don't know why she stays. Maybe she thinks she can protect me, keep me safe. She doesn't realize that I'm already lost. She lost me when I turned fourteen and dad shipped me off to Special Forces Boot Camp. I was lucky that I got to bring along a friend. Andre seemed to be the best choice. That was a wonderful choice I made. Now, he and I could and would do anything to keep the other safe. He was like the good brother I never had. I loved him like a sister should, and I spurned Michael for all he was worth, which was nothing. If killing your own brother is what Cain did, I would love to be a copycat.

"Jadelyn, that is no way to talk to your brother. You know I don't like you cursing. Sweetie, what did you do to get in here again?" I took a gentle hold on her wrists and brought them away from my face. I kissed her knuckles before sighing and answering her question.

"Mom, you know I can't answer that. Secret mission and all that stuff's not for civilian ears." Michael sniggered behind her. _Bastard, I'll deal with you later._ I sent him a glare that could freeze hell over before looking softly at my mother. I really needed a hug right now, but I didn't know if my dick-for-brains guard would let her in. "Jack, can my mom come in?"

"As long as she doesn't have anything to help you get out, sure." I gave him a sarcastic eye roll.

"You know that I can get out of here in a heartbeat without anybody's help. I'm just trying to get out of here on good conduct." I stood over near my bed as protocol to allow my mother entrance. Jack got off his lazy ass and came to unlock the cell door and ushered her in. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. She came over and sat next to me, making the bed springs squeak in protest. I felt her arms encircle me and her head lean on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for doing this to you mom. I really am. I bet you never imagined me in a prison cell with battle scars at eighteen huh?"

"No, I can't say I did. You always did have that little troubling side. You were always getting into fights in school, damaging property and you had a dangerous obsession with blood and sharp objects." I heard her muffle a laugh against my dirty locks. I really wish they would let me shower, but after the last time I did, I almost beat a guard to death for coming into the shower with me. She was rubbing my lower back in a comforting gesture.

"Do you forget that she always tied me to a chair and would cut my hair? She kept "accidentally" nicking my ears." Michael scoffed from over where he was sitting on a bench. He rubbed his ears, remembering all the cuts I had made on them. He knew I did them on purpose because he would steal my stuff.

"She always apologized, Michael Ray West, and you know why she did it right? You would steal her G.I. Joe action figures." I laughed when I remembered the items she talked about. I always had a gang of Cobra enemies and I would beat Mikey's team of G.I. Joe commandoes. He would have a hissy fit, then he would go and pout in his room. Mom went to brushing her fingers through my tangled hair, trying to make me look more decent. "You'll get out of this one just fine, Jade. I'm sure of it."

"Not this time, mom. I really made a mess of things. Dad's pretty pissed too. I wish I could tell you everything, that way someone would know how everything happened from my point of view. I bet Andre and Robbie got tossed in here somewhere. It's all my fault, and I'm never going to get out of here." I moved to lie down on the shitty bed and laid my head down on my pitiful pillow. I turned away from my two family members, not wanting them to see my exhaustion. Letting others see you tired was giving away a weakness.

"Oh darling, your father will forgive you. He loves you very much. Just keep your hopes up, sweetie. You'll be out of here in no time. Just be patient." I sighed heavily, shrugging off her soothing hands. She moved away from me, sensing my discomfort and hummed a familiar lullaby as she left the cell. I listened as her footsteps faded away, Mikey was close behind her. Jack closed the cell door and went into the hallway, whistling as he walked.

"_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today._

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way._

_So wide the world_

_Can love remember how to get me home to you, someday?_

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end._

_We'll be together again._

_So many fears are swimming around and around in my mind._

_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find?_

_I've found a world, where love and dreams and darkness all collide._

_Maybe this time, we can leave this broken world behind._

_We'll be together again._

_All just a dream in the end." _My voice serenaded the darkness as I drifted to sleep, Cat's face slipping in at the last minute.

_Inside Jade's Dream_

"How come you didn't come in time? I was counting on you, you know. Look at what he's done to me!" Cat stood over me, her face showing an expression of rage that would chill the devil's soul. She had a cut on her face and there was a knife in her shoulder. She had lost all of her color, her skin a deathly pale. It matched my own, except for all of the scars that criss-crossed my skin.

"I tried, we couldn't find the treads, and Sinjin was really slow-" I was making up excuses that I knew she wouldn't take. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, bring my face close to hers.

"You let him rape me. You let him stab me and cut me. You let him kill me." Her brown eyes held a fire that burned through my own. I looked down and away, I could not face her. I am such a coward. "Look at what he did!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry! I really tried! I saved you! I did! You were healing in the hospital! I swear!" Tears rimmed my eyes, and I closed them so she wouldn't see.

"Look at me!" The command in her voice made my eyes snap open, to see her dead face. Her fingers were cold as she moved them to grasp around my throat. Blood stained her porcelain skin, making her already dreadful appearance frightful. She was a zombie, and I was her victim. "Do you see what you've done? Do you see what has happened because you weren't there in time?"

"Cat, I'm so sorry. I did the best I could with what little evidence I had! I saved you in time! He was going to kill you." I pleaded with her, my hands reaching up to try to pry her dead hands from my throat. I was gasping for air as she clenched tighter. "Hkkk, Cat, please. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"It's too late for that. Come with me, Jade, and I'll show you how to be, a true Angel of Death." She kissed me and took my last breath away.

_Prison Cell_

"Hey, Jade, wake the hell up!" I was woken up by Jack shaking me vigorously. I grabbed his hands and slammed my forehead into his nose. His head snapped back and he held the bridge of his nose. "Ow, what the fuck?"

"Don't you every touch me again you fucking bastard!" I swung out of my bed and hopped onto my feet. Jack was still reeling from the last hit, and I braced myself for the next taze. Instead, he reached for the cuffs. He made me turn around as he cuffed my hands together behind my back. "What the fuck did I do now?"

"First of all, you hit an officer. Second of all, you have a court hearing in thirty minutes. We have to spruce you up a little bit before we bring you in. Or you can go in like this." I looked like shit, was he being sarcastic? Of course. "I thought so. Come on, you can shower yourself."

"Don't come in or I'll do the same like the last guy." I imagined beating up Jack in the shower. It would be fairly easy, just disconnecting the shower head and slamming it into his temple multiple times. Then I could escape and run for the hills, but I would never see Cat again. _Shit, guess I better go to the hearing._ Jack lead me to the showers, and I cleaned up the best I could with as little time as possible. I was then hurried off to the court hearing.

"All rise, for the honorable Judge Mathitier." The bailiff ordered. I stood up, rolling my eyes as I did so. The feeble old lady moved to sit at her stand and motioned for us to sit down. I slumped in my chair and prepared for the brow beating I was going to get.

"Ah, a familiar face, I see. What has Miss West done this time, Counselor?" The prosecutor stood and tightened his tie nervously. I tilted my chin higher to look more pompous than I actually was.

"The defendant is accused of kidnapping and raping the Mayor of Hollywood's daughter, Caterina Valentine." I took a deep breath to calm my already volatile temper. I was outraged at this accusation because I knew it was bull shit.

"Your Honor, this is unacceptable. My client has been best friends with Miss Valentine. Why would my client kidnap and rape her best friend, her only friend?" I glared at my lawyer. He was not helping my case, damn bastard. "I move for a dismissal of this case, due to lack of evidence and improper claims against my client."

"Unacceptable, your Honor, the police and investigators have found evidence against Miss West."

"You mean they have fabricated evidence. We all know that my client has had trouble with the law. Now they are making up things to get back at her. This case is corrupt and I demand a mistrial!" my lawyer was praying that the judge would have mercy on my case. Her face was set in stone. Damnit, I pissed her off somehow.

"Counselor, your client has been a part of numerous murders and crimes, which we have found her in favor of being not guilty due to her part in the Special Forces and her father being the head of the Army branch. What makes you believe that she can get away with the abduction and raping of the Mayor's daughter?" I shivered as it all came crashing down around me. I wasn't getting a get-out-of-jail free card this time. Dad wasn't here to dig me out of my own fox hole. I turned around to see my mother sitting behind me, she had tears streaming down her face. I shook my head, mouthing to her to not cry for me. I wasn't worth her tears. "In her recent behavior with the officers and how she was brought into custody, I do not believe that Miss West will get out of her prison sentence."

"If you insist, Your Honor, but I do not condone my client's actions." What the hell?

"What the fuck? You call yourself a damn lawyer? You're supposed to be getting me out of this shit hole! Not dig me in deeper, you bastard!" I grabbed the collar of my lawyer's jacket and shook him violently.

"Miss West, control yourself or I will find you in contempt of court." The judge slammed her gavel down. Her face had that quiet angry expression. I was fucked now. I slowly let go of my pathetic whimpering counselor and sat down in my seat. "I find the defendant guilty on both charges. Her sentence will be ten years in prison, without parole and bail."

"What?" I heard Andre shout from the back. I'm glad he got let go. Ten years in prison? Really?

"Your Honor, why such a long sentence?" my simpering lawyer asked stupidly.

"Well, Caterina Valentine is my granddaughter." Judge Mathitier replied simply. I raised my eyebrows and stood up again.

"You fucking cunt! You're biased! You shouldn't even be in this court room! Drop the fucking charges and let me go damnit!" I slammed my fists on the table in front of me. _Screw it, I'll just flip it._ I lifted the table and turned it on its side. My lawyer moved to grab my shoulders but I kicked him in the gut. I was stomping up to the judge, who had this fearful look on her face. I swiftly broke the chain holding the cuffs together and climbed up the podium seat. I pulled the judge out of her seat and brought her up to my face. "I could kill you in a heartbeat. Now, drop the charges and let me go."

"This is not helping you case, Miss West. Bailiff, remove her from this court room. Make sure she gets a guard." The bailiff grabbed me around my middle, making me hiss in pain as he squeezed where my stitches were. He yanked me away from the frightened, yet confident, judge and drug me through the doors. I screamed my lungs out as I was promptly taken back to the jail and thrown into the old prison cell. A stream of curse words could be heard as the doors were opened to reveal my mother and Andre.

"Jade, cool it. No one's here to hear you scream." Andre shushed me.

"My poor baby, ten years in here? Where was your father during this?" she cupped my face again. I'm sure I looked like a mess, my orange jumpsuit probably stained with blood around my gut area. The damn stitches just weren't doing their job. I leaned into my mom's caressing hands.

"He's abandoned me, mom. He left me because I'm a lesbian." Her soothing thumbs paused a minute before continuing their ministrations.

"It doesn't matter whether you like girls or boys. You never really liked labels anyways." She laughed quietly. Andre smiled at her nonchalant reaction. He knew all along, but he never told anyone. He knew that I would have skinned him and dipped him in salt. "You love Cat, don't you?"

"I guess so, mom. She's always been here for me, and I'll do anything for her. That includes waiting ten years to see her again." I closed my eyes in resignation, realizing that it would be a decade until I saw her chocolate orbs again. _I guess my dreams will have to keep me company._

"I think we can arrange it to where you can go to college, but you'll have to have somebody watching you. Trust me, I know my lawyers. I think I have just the right one in mind. He works in the dark, mainly for fake cases such as these. I know you would never kidnap, let alone rape, Cat. The looks you were giving her all these years told me so. I will make sure that you get out of here sooner rather than later." She had her mind made up. She was too good to be my mother. Sometimes, I wonder why she deals with us. Then I remember that she loves me so much. "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be out of here in no time."

"I'll watch out for Cat, don't you worry. I'll make sure she still loves you when you get back." Andre reassured me. I wanted to give him a big hug, but the bars were inhibiting anything but touch.

"Thanks, Andre. You're such a brother to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you." I shook my head.

"You made me who I am today. Sappy, I know. We've been through a lot of shit together. We'll get through this together, boss." He smiled cheekily. He did our secret handshake before taking my mother away.

"Now, time to wait, while the chips fall where they may." I sat in the middle of my cell and tried to meditate. This was going to be a long ten years. _I'll see her soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. The song that Jade was singing in this chapter is "Together Again" by Evanescence's wonderful singer, Amy Lee Hartzler. I really wish Elizabeth Gillies would sing this song. I bet she would make it even better! Anybody else notice the uncanny resemblance she and Amy share? Anyways, please review! I love reading what you guys write. I'll try to update soon! BlueWolf Leader~ Out<strong>_  
><em>


	10. Realization

**Hey guys, I thought I'd update early this week. Actually, I was busy watching a VicTORious episode. Jade was being the prom wrecker of course. Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Realization <strong>

_Jade's POV- Prison cell, still_

You know, at this time of day, assuming my calculations were correct with the sun shining through my barred window, I would be lounging on a bench at the Asphalt Café at Hollywood Arts. I would be sitting across from Andre and Robbie, with Cat humming along to a popular pop song sitting on my right. She would have her back pressed up against my side, my arm slung over her shoulders and across her chest. Thinking back on it now, that was never awkward for me. She was almost always touching me in some way and I never really noticed. She had been dropping hints ever since Beck and I broke up. I guess I was too focused on my missions to even see. Gah I feel so stupid. All this time, she could have been mine, and I wasted it in groveling and anger. I pushed myself past my limits multiple times, just so I could prove that Beck fucked up. Yeah, I was cockier before now, and that shit got me into a ton of trouble. I did a lot of damage to his and Tori's property, but I never got caught because they were too afraid to turn me in. They finally got the idea and just stopped sitting at_ my_ table. Yeah, I was an uber bitch to both of them, but they deserved it. I never liked Tori anyways, and now I had a reason to hate her guts. Andre, Robbie and Cat remained loyal to me, Cat more so than ever. She loved Tori and was best friends with her, so I didn't see why she would stay with me. Now, I get it. Damn, I'm getting all sentimental. Here comes a damn flash back.

_One Year ago- Hollywood Arts_

"That cloud looks like a bunny!" Cat whispered to me. She was leaning against me on the bench and my arm was casually slung over her shoulders. She was pointing up at the blue sky with a look of pure adoration and amazement on her face. I chuckled quietly, and humored her by looking up. I leaned back and she fell across my lap. She giggled and resumed looking at the sky. My face heated up, and I didn't understand why I was blushing. _What the fuck?_

"Cat, it's a cloud." I shook my head, my brown locks falling over my eyes. Cat reached up to tuck the loosened strands behind my ear. I was really hoping that she didn't see me blushing. I looked up to see what cloud she was looking at. I tilted my head to the side, trying to see how she could get a bunny out of the shapeless blob of moisture. I noticed that Cat hadn't let go of my hair, and that she was twirling it around her fingers. I looked back down at her and her eyes were closed. She was humming a song that had been playing on the radio lately. "Cat, what are you humming?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a song that I've heard. It reminds me of you." She opened her eyes and stared at me before continuing her humming.

"Would you sing it for me?" I kind of had an idea what it was, but I always loved hearing Cat sing. It could calm me down in a heartbeat. She had a siren-like voice, and if it could kill, I would have been dead a long time ago.

"I guess I could do a few stanzas." My eyes widened when she said "stanzas". Strange word for Cat. She took a deep breath, "Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's all right. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss "No way it's all good". It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around."

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, fucking perfect? Pretty, pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing. You're fucking perfect, to me." I finished it for her. She gave me a sweet smile, satisfied that I joined her. We made a pretty good duet. She would take the higher parts, and I would cover the low ones. We used to be the shit and everybody wanted us to sing in their productions. Then Vega stepped in and took it all away from us. Damn bitch, she ruined everything for us. I was snapped out of my angry haze when Cat brushed her hand through her hair as she got lost in the song. This song did represent me pretty well. Cat knew that I was a masochist, and a sadist. I used to cut before she found out. She took away all of my scissors and made me go to a therapist. It didn't really help, but I saw that it really hurt her. That sad expression just broke my stone heart. I couldn't keep hurting her, so I took it out on something else, mainly Tori. I worked on finding new ways to torture her.

"You're so mean, when you talk about yourself. You are wrong. Change the voices, in your head. Make them like you instead." Cat's voice cut me from my reverie. Her eyes were closed again, and she was belting it out, almost like she was trying to convince me of something. Little did I know what she was really singing about. "So complicated, look how big you'll make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I can think of. Chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same."

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing. You're fucking perfect to me." My fingers traced her jaw line without me saying so. I was very distracted at the moment, the song took me away. "The whole world stares while I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool and lying, and I tried tried tried. But we tried too hard, and it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics because their everywhere. They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair. Change ourselves and we do it all the time, why do we do that? Why do we that? Why do I do that?"

"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect, to me." She finished the song and opened her eyes. My hands stopped moving across her chin and I drew them back to my lap. I was only a little embarrassed. She gave me that innocent smile of hers before turning her face into my stomach. "That's the song I was humming."

"It's a wonderful song. So it really reminded you of me?" My hands seemed to have a mind of their own because they were dragging themselves through her red velvet cupcake hair. Her giggle rumbled into my stomach while she nodded. "How so?"

"Well, you have a kind of demented childhood. The song just explains you in a nutshell. You're perfect to me." Her voice was muffled as she mumbled that last part. My acute hearing picked up on it, and my lips stretched into a bright smile. Cat peeked out from my stomach and slowly sat up. She moved off of my lap and looked at me. She bit her bottom lip. _Damn that's hot._ I mentally shook my head. Not appropriate thinking for my best friend. Of course, she had worn rather revealing clothing today. That tank top fit her perfectly, showing her curves. Gah, she was kid-sized but she _damn_ she had curves. Those are what set her apart from a girl to a young woman. She had worn short jean shorts that just barely covered her ass. She is such a tease. A thought crossed my mind, _I wonder what that would feel like. Is she as soft as she looks?_ "What are you thinking about, Jade?"

_You_ "Huh? Oh, same old, same old. How many different ways can I torture Tori" I grinned my Cheshire grin. I looked at her face, trying to keep my eyes from trailing up her extremely distracting body. I shrugged and stood up. I held out a hand to help her up. She gladly took it and pulled me into an embrace. I stiffened before easing into her hug.

"Come on, Jade, we're going to be late for class." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. I reluctantly let her go as she grabbed my hand and led me back into school.

_End of Flash back_

"How could I have been so stupid, Cat? All of this happened, and I could have done something. You would be mine, and I wouldn't be sitting here in this cell without you. I'm such a dumbass. Damnit." I ran my hands through my tousled locks. My shoulders were trembling and I realized that my cheeks were wet. I touched my face and noticed that I had started crying, unbeknownst to me. "Damn, Cat, you see what you've done to me? You've made me such a sap. Don't worry, I'll get out of here soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you guys will do me the honor of reviewing! It really does make me happy and write faster. The song, was "F***ing Perfect" by P!nk. I love that song, and I figured it represented my Jade fairly well. Please review! Thanks!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	11. Rain over me

**I just wanted to say thanks to my number one reader- CrazyRedHairedChick333. I love reading what you write. You help me update faster! Thanks so much!**

**In other news, here's another chapter. I'm thinking of a few more fillers, just to help describe the growth in the relationship between our two main characters. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Otherwise, it would have a totally different plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rain over me<strong>

_Jade's POV- Prison cell_

"Damn, how long am I going to have to wait for mom to fix this? I hope she gets me a damn good lawyer." I was leaning against the back wall, my feet propped up on the bed frame. I was trying to be as comfortable as possible in this concrete cell. A seemingly impossible feat, but I managed. When you spend a while in here, you learn to take advantage of it. And by taking advantage of it, I had moved the mattress over to the wall so I could sit on it. I was currently working out a plan to escape if mom didn't get me a not-so-worthless lawyer. Dad wasn't going to help me whatsoever, so it was up to my skills and what I was best at, escaping. I just had a knack for it, that and acting. I'm the best at what I do, and what I do isn't exactly good. It's not even considered nice. Ah well, Cat didn't care whether I killed someone or not, as long as I didn't tell her all of the details. The first time I told Cat about my missions was not a good experience. I remember that night, we had a sleepover and she was staying in my room. It was ironically a stormy night and it fit the setting.

_Two years ago- West Residence, Jade's room_

"Jade, something's been bothering you lately. What's wrong?" Cat was sitting across from me on my black bedspread. She had finally gotten over the fact that everything I owned was bought with the intention of looking or seeming evil. She used to be really nervous in here and she would never be caught alone in here. I think she was afraid that I had a monster in my closet or something. That would be pretty cool. I was leaning against my head rest, my hands splayed out on the silk sheets. One of my legs was bent and the other was stretched out flat. I let my fingers travel across the slick fabric before looking her in the eyes. She had a frown that was echoed in her eyebrows.

"It's nothing, Cat, really. I'm just tired." I tried to brush it off with a carefree attitude. She moved to straddle me, in an attempt to threaten me. What a silly idea, that I would be terrified of this little girl. She was leaning fairly close to me, and I could feel the heat radiating off of her. My little perverted mind started imagining things I would rather not have seen. I shook my head violently, willing the images away. I tried giving her an angry glare, but I couldn't muster it up while she was looking at me with those "doe" eyes. "What?"

"I know that's not true, Jadey. Come on, tell me. I hate seeing you like this." She laid down on top of me. This was really not helping my case. I had broken up with Beck a few months ago, and I really didn't need to be reminded of hormones. She had her chin on my chest and she was looking up into what were supposed to be icy blue eyes, but they were probably more like sky blue ones. _Damnit Cat, don't make me talk about it._

"I can't tell you, Cat." I turned my head to the side, attempting to not get lost in her eyes. She wiggled impatiently on top of me. _Thank goodness I'm not a dude._ I sigh as I bring one of my hands to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine, fine, but if you're going to be sitting on top of me, you have to stop moving so much." _It's making me very uncomfortable and very grateful that I'm not a guy. Otherwise, this would be extremely awkward._

"Yay!" She bounced a little, before realizing what she did. "Oops, sorry, Jade."

"That's okay, you forget things easily." I patted the top of her head before leaning my head back on the headrest. "Well, you remember when Andre and I went to that boot camp thing for the whole summer?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she hummed into my chest. She started playing with the edge of my shirt. I took her hand and held it up to my face. I looked at the lines that crossed her palm and decided to see how she liked being distracted. I started to trace them and continued with my explanation.

"Well, Andre and I got put into this group. A group of highly specialized youth. We've gone on a couple dozen missions since then. You know that I have an obsession with death and that like. Well, some of these missions include execution and murder. All of it's for a purpose of course." She lifted her head to look at me with pure shock written across her face. She pushed off of me abruptly and jumped off of my bed. "Cat, what's the matter?"

"You're a murderer? Why?" She almost yelled. She had moved so far away from me. She couldn't seriously be afraid of me, could she?

"Cat, it's my job. If I'm ordered to do so, I will." I stood up and tried to get closer to her. She stepped out of my room, still facing me. "Cat, come back. I won't hurt you."

"How do I know this? How do I know that you aren't on a "mission" right now? How do I know that you won't kill me in a heartbeat?" She ran down the stairs and I chased after her. She dodged the couch, while I simply hurtled over it. She escaped through the front door only to find out that a heavy rain storm was blowing through California. She paused but only for a second, before taking off into the blinding downpour.

"Cat! Wait! Come back!" I tried following her, but I didn't have any of my equipment, nor did I have a rain jacket. I was already half way down the street, so I didn't even bother going back for one anyways. I looked left and right to see where she disappeared to. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sound of the pounding rain and rumbling thunder. I could hear faint footsteps to my left and I followed after them, recognizing Cat's fast pace. She had stopped running after a while and had gone to the park. I trudged into the dark park, searching the blackness for any sign of her. "Cat! Come on Cat!"

"Go away!" she mistakenly yelled back. I smirked as I zoned in on her position. She was underneath our favorite oak tree, curled up in a tight ball. I could hear her crying and I went to sit next to her.

"Cat, why did you run away? You know I would never hurt you." I reached out to touch her shoulder, but she jerked away, almost like I burned her. I scooted closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder as I slung an arm around her waist to keep her from escaping again.

"But, but you've killed people. How do I know that you won't kill me like the others?" She sniffled into her arms, not glancing up to look at me.

"Cat, how long have we known each other? Sixteen years, right? What on earth would I kill you for? If you answer that with money, you're wrong. Cat, I could never hurt you. No one could pay me, or order me to hurt you. I'd kill them instead. Cat, you've got to believe me, I would never hurt you, not in a million years. Shhh, stop crying, you're already wet. You're probably going to get sick. Come on, let me take you back so you can change into some dry clothes." I grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up. Her knees wobbled and fell out from under her. I caught her and picked her up, bridal style. She snuggled into my chest again, and promptly passed out. _Damn, she gets tired pretty quickly._ I proceeded to make my way back to my house. It only took twice as long as it did to get to the park. I did my best to shield her from the precipitation, but she was already soaked to the bone and she was shivering. I walked up the steps to my door and pushed the doorbell.

"Jade, why are you out here?" My mom asked with a look of surprise. I looked down at Cat before answering.

"Cat knows, mom, and when I told her, she was afraid that I was going to kill her. She ran away, into this nasty storm, and I chased after her. I told her about it, and we'll talk it out in the morning. Now, she just needs rest." I stepped inside, my clothes dripping water onto the hardwood floors. I slowly walked up the stairs as Cat snoozed in my arms. Mom gave me a towel to lay her down on so I could change out of my wet clothes. I had to search through her stuff for her pajamas and underwear (I refused to say _that_ word). "Well, this is going to be interesting."

I did my best to change her without waking her up. I'd seen her naked before, but that was when we were younger. She had developed a lot more after that, if her swim suits helped to prove my point. I had her changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a large t-shirt and booty shorts. I lifted her up on to my bed and pulled the covers over her. She rolled over onto the pillows, grasping the covers in her small hands. I smiled inwardly. _She looks so peaceful, so serene. I wonder what she's dreaming about._

"Hmmm, Jade…." She murmured sleepily. My eyes widened, now knowing what my answer is. I changed into my pajamas, a tank top and some slick shorts. I slid under the covers and moved the face Cat. Sensing me, she moved closer to my warmth, and almost completely wrapped herself around me. I chuckled quietly before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kit Cat." I whispered before drifting off to a restful slumber.

_End of flash back_

I opened my eyes, remembering the smell of her, tantalizing my senses. _I've got to get out of here._ With that thought and a pleasant image of Cat in mind, I started planning a way to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! I hope you weren't too disappointed with this short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer, seeing as Jade's going to get into a lot more trouble. Don't worry though, our heroine will eventually get back to Cat. Andre will come back in the picture soon enough. Please tell me if there's anything you do, or do not, like. I'll take it into consideration. Please review! As you can see, I update faster if you leave me notes! Thanks!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	12. I will not Bow

**Well, I updated early. I got really bored reading Huckleberry Finn, so I decided to start another chapter. I hope you appreciate this, and I would appreciate some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I will not Bow<strong>

_Jade's cell_

It hadn't taken all that long to figure out what I was going to do. First, I had fixed my overhead lighting system to connect to the metal bars of the cell. I had ripped the lining off of my mattress and I had cut the wires and in turn hotwired them together to create a continuous stream. Now that the bars were pulsing electricity, I dared not touch them. I had to make it believable that I had hurt myself. I couldn't use the stomach pain excuse; I'd killed too many guards with that. Plus, it had been over a month since my injury and the start of my imprisonment. I wish I had Hannibal Smith's ingenuity; I would have escaped a lot sooner. I tore apart the remnants of my mattress and took out the springs. I twisted them until they were straight and then I sharpened them into metal spikes. I disassembled the bed frame and set the metal bars aside. I kicked the porcelain commode until it shattered and crashed to the floor. I paused, looking to see if Jack was going to barge in here. When he didn't, I continued my destruction of the cell. _This will hopefully get me moved to a padded cell. From there, I can get out._ I took one of the metal bars and slammed it into the sink until it snapped off and fell to the concrete. I smirked at the now completely wrecked cell, and prepared myself for my next act.

"Jack! Jack! Help!" I shouted as loud as I could. I wanted him to come rushing in here, that way her wouldn't notice the string attached to the light fixture. If I could just get him to touch the bars. Low and behold, here he comes, barreling into the hallway like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell do you wa-ARGHHH!" he had pulled out his keys and grasped the bars. This sent an electric shock through his body, making his sloppy hair stand on end. His body jerked this way and that, his hand not letting go of the metal. Smoke started to sizzle out of his nostrils and his eyes rolled back into his head. I figured that this was the perfect time to cut the wire. I did so with two of the straightened springs, fashioned into my old tool, scissors. Jack's hand slowly let go, and he collapsed into a twitching lump of charred flesh. He didn't take another breath after. I walked over to the bars, a bounce in my step, and reached through them to grab his keys.  
>"Why thank you, Jack. Just what I needed. It's been a pleasure." I unlocked the cell door, pushing his smoking heap out of the way. I started to nonchalantly swing the keys around my index finger as I waltzed out of the hallway. I opened the door, greeted by catcalls and wolf whistles.<p>

"Bout time you got the heck outta dodge, Jade. I figured they had you chained to the wall or somethin' to make it more difficult. You gonna walk outta here?" one of the familiar inmates asked. I turned to look at him and winked seductively.

"Nah, I might stay a little while. In fact, me getting caught again is all a part of my grand scheme." I tossed the keys up in the air and caught them gracefully. "See you later, Stan."

"Aw, come on now, girlie. I've been a good boy. Lemme outta here." He was trying to touch the keys, at least my orange jumpsuit. I tiptoed just out of his reach, smiling as he groaned. "Damn you, Jade."

"Ah, well, you're a serial killer waiting on death row. You get what you deserve. You're lucky I haven't slit your throat yet. Trust me, you're better off in that cage. Now, be a good boy, and start freaking out." I taunted him by dangling the keys before his outstretched hands. He did as he was told, yelling and cussing up a storm. I laughed maniacally before running down the next hall. I skidded to a stop before the sliding glass doors. I tapped them with the keys, getting the security guards' attention.

"What the hell? Get her!" one of them charged after me. He made the mistake of forgetting that the doors were not automatic, and smashed through them. He got some pieces of glass stuck, and he fell to his hands and knees cursing his own stupidity. I just laughed as I trotted slowly away. _I've got to piss them off even more._ I ran to the next cell, where a convicted child molester was and crooked my finger at him. He wobbled over to the entrance, looking me up and down. I was close enough that he could touch me, and I tempted him even further by grabbing his crotch. He howled when I punched him instead and dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Fucking bitch! Damn whore!" he was screaming at me. I gave him a smile before continuing down the hall with the guards hot on my heels. I ran until I reached a dead end, and spun around to face the guards.

"Hey guys, wonderful day today, hm?" I leaned against the back wall, still twirling the keys around my finger. I had about five of them in front of me, and each pulled out his baton. One brought out a Taser. _Fuck, not that thing again._ I motioned for them to come at me. The first foolish one was taken down with a simple round house kick to the head. I held him up as the Taser was fired. I dropped the guard so I wouldn't get shocked with him, and he grunted in pain as his head connected with the floor. "Who's next."

"Careful, David, she's a feisty one." A veteran guard told the guy stepping closer to me. He was swinging his baton in his hands, then swung for my head. I ducked down, and swept his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back, and I heard his breath leave him. _Two down, three to go_. "Shit, are we going to have to teach you another damn lesson, Miss West?"

"Al, I doubt you can still get it up to teach me one!" I laughed at him as he scowled at me. _That riled him up, along with the prisoners._ I could hear them guffawing down the hall. "Come on, old man. Let me see what you got."

"You're going to regret that, Miss West." He sauntered into my range. I faked a punch and went for a knee to the groin. He blocked it with his baton, and brought his elbow down on my neck. I dropped like a stone, but to my advantage because I did a handstand and kicked him in the face. His head snapped back and he held his nose. The other guard to the chance and grabbed my arms. He wrenched them behind my back and threaded his arm through them. He was a lot taller than me, about six five, and he lifted me up to where my feet were no longer touching the floor. Al recovered and walked up to me, baton in hand. He swiftly swatted it into my stomach, making me wheeze painfully. Then he hit my chest, and I heard something snap. I coughed roughly and something dribbled out of my lips. I smiled down at him, knowing that my plan had been successful. "You're going to solitary confinement. Good luck getting out of there, West."

"Oh, you'll have to chain me to the walls, tranquilize me and beat me to a bloody pulp every day. You know I'm capable of escaping anything. I'm the next Houdini, and you're stuck dealing with me. I wish you the best of luck." I tried keeping my voice even. If I started laughing now, they would know something was up. "Why don't you go and check on ol' Jack. I heard had an electrifying experience."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Al squinted up at me. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Oh, let's say that he had one last shocking surprise from me." I licked my lips, tasting the blood that was still dripping out of my mouth. The pain satisfied me for now, but torturing them was too much fun. I couldn't just pass it up.

"Hey, Mick, take her down to the solitary confinement chambers and get busy locking her up. Terrence, go down there and keep a Taser on her. She's a tricky little devil. Watch her, or you'll end up dead." Al walked away down the hallway to where I was originally held, disappearing behind the doors. Mick held me up higher as he headed towards the crazy wing. I could hear the prisoners in there laughing, and the insanity was oozing out of it. Terrence pushed the doors open as we walked to my new home. He also was kind enough to open my chamber door, introducing me to the padded cell. This one, had chains and a straightjacket.

"This is my kind of place. Could you tell me who decorates for you guys?" I looked at Terrence with an innocent look on my face. He was new, so I could possibly get him on my side. The new ones were always the easiest to corrupt. "Oh, come on, Terry, you and me could get along wonderfully."

"Shut up, West, you already got Tim and Frank. You're not getting T here." Mick's deep voice rumbled from behind me. "T" clasped the shackles on my wrists and ankles while Mick hung me out to dry. I could feel the strain on my shoulders already and I tried not to show it. Mick got down to eye level with me. "Now, don't try to escape. I really wouldn't like hurting a pretty little face like you."

"You don't like playing with me, Mick. You just like fucking around." I sneered at him when he traced my jaw. He smirked.

"Indeed I do. Your ass is mine next time. Hey, guess what?" His eyes brightened like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"What?" I did my best impression of worried. I knew what he was thinking. He leaned forward and whispered,

"There're no cameras in here. So I'll come visit you soon, pretty lady." I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Well that was expected. The more I get abused, the better. _All a part of the plan_. He pulled away, a sleazy grin splitting his face. He tapped my nose before turning away. I spat out the blood in my mouth onto his tan uniform. It landed square on his back, and he didn't even notice. Terrence, on the other hand, snickered. "What you laughing at, Terry?"

"Nothin', Hoss," he covered his mouth as he followed him out. They closed the padded door behind them, and I listened for the locking mechanism to click. It did, and I was finally alone.

"Time to get out of these chains. They pinch my skin too much." I grinned as I ripped the installations out of the walls. The chains clattered to the floor, and the next part of my plan came in to play. I took out a smile wire that I had extracted from the light fixture in my previous cell. I quickly unlocked the shackles on my wrists and ankles and sat down Indian style on the floor. I wiped the blood from my mouth and placed my hands on my knees. Taking a few deep breaths to slow my heart rate down, I waited for the next part to rush to the surface.

_Flashback- 3 years ago, West residence_

"Come on, Jade, you've got to start blocking more. Otherwise, you're going to end up on your ass all the time." Michael held out a hand to help me up. I took the opportunity to sweep his feet out from under him. He promptly fell on his ass. "Oof!"

"Now, what were you saying?" I hopped up and stood over him. He glared up at me and held out his hands. I reluctantly helped him up, knowing that dad would get upset over my "not good sportsmanship". Fuck that, I hate that whole, help a man when he's down shit. It was a waste of my time, and it also took away my opportunity to kill them. I'd already been on forty missions, and I was a "take no prisoners" kind of person. My team and I had escaped and we had completed each of the missions with flying colors. We were quickly climbing the ladder of ranks, and we were becoming the favorites. We got the hardest missions. Just think about it, they were choosing fifteen year olds to go out and kill political leaders. It amazed me how much they trusted us. Of course, I was the daughter of the esteemed head of the Army. I was placed on the highest pedestal; I was even above Michael, who had become a part of the Ranger program when I went to boot camp.

"Damn, Jade, you learn quick. Did boot camp teach you that?" He brushed off his ACU pants as he walked to the door. I slowly followed him, not really wanting to leave the dojo just yet.

"No, the prisoners at the camps did." I reminded him of the time I was trapped in a POW camp. I had escaped, but not before being abused physically and mentally. I proved to Dad that I was okay, even though I knew I wasn't. I'm an actress, acting came normally to me, just like bleeding. I had been sent to get our soldiers out of that death camp. I was successful, but I was damaged when I came back home. Mom could tell that something was wrong, but she didn't want to bring it up. She knew that Dad would send me to see a therapist. Those appointments always went wrong. Most of them ended up terrified, needing to see a therapist, or they retired early. Not my fault that I was a messed up kid. Blame the genetics, or the upbringing. "Can we not talk about this? I'm really tired."

"Sure thing, sis." Michael shrugged it off, and let me go out first. I walked up the long flight of stairs to my black bedroom. I promptly fell onto my bed and went into a nightmare realm.

_Flashback ends_

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road." I started to wrap the chains around my arms, preparing for my next step. I started to hum my battle song. "I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. The ending song, is "I will not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin. Obviously, it inspired this chapter. Who here is interested on what the rest of Jade's plan is? Hmm? Anyone? No one? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading and see. Now, time for me to go to bed. <strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out  
><strong>


	13. Kiss my eyes

**Hey, guys, BlueWolf Leader here with another chapter! So, we have a fairly bored Jade in this chapter. If you guys want anything from Cat's POV, hit me up. I'll see if I can squeeze it in! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss my eyes<strong>

"You know, I'm awfully bored in here. They didn't put the straightjacket on me, and I've already broken out of the shackles. There are no windows, and the door is locked from the outside. I think I'll go for a nap. That kind of wore me out a little." I lay down on the padded floor, my arms crossed behind my head to create a pillow. _Now this is more like it. I won't have a crick in my neck when I wake up._

_Flashback-Six months ago, Hollywood Arts High school_

"Cat, you've got to be kidding me." I grimaced at the horrifyingly pink tank top that she was holding up for me to try on. She kept pushing the grotesque article of clothing towards me and she backed me into my own locker. Luckily she took away all my scissors, so it was covered in stuff from my missions. Although, nobody knew the real reasons behind the sand, glass and shards of grenades on it anyways; no need to enlighten them. "Cat, come on, I would never be caught dead in that!"

"Well, if I killed you, and I was allowed to dress your corpse, you would be caught dead in it." She smiled sweetly at me. I thought about that for a moment before shrugging and agreeing with her. She threw it at me and I had to dodge the queer item. "Come on, Jade! Just try it on! I bet it's the right size."

"Huh uh, no way, not in a million years, Cat! Pink is on the opposite scale for me!" I had turned it around to where I was pinning her against the locker. She had picked up the atrocious top and had it bundled up in one of her hands. I had my hands on either side of her head and I was leaning in, trying to get my point across.

"Am I interrupting something?" I looked to glare at the intruder, and it turned out to be my best guy friend, Andre. He had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "I can come back later, if you want."

"Shut up, Andre. It's not what it looks like." I shoved away from my locker, and Cat, who had a dejected look on her face. She was looking at the floor, like she was trying to determine if it would swallow her up or not. I tilted her face up towards mine, "I'll try it on, but at my house, where no one else can see it."

"What are you trying on?" _Damnit, Andre._ He had his eyebrow quirked up again and he was leaning on the locker next to mine. He had his arms crossed and that smirk was almost glued to his face.

"She's going to try on this pink tank top I got for her!" I groaned as she showed it to him. I could tell that he was trying his best not to laugh at my misfortune. He had stifled a boisterous guffaw by putting a clenched hand over his smiling mouth and he coughed into it. Cat chose this moment to hold it up against my torso to see what it would look like. I already had a black tank top on today, and I had my desert commando cargo pants on. I was out of dress code, but I honestly didn't give a shit anymore. I was graduating in two months. "I think she'd look wonderful in it."

"Lil' Red, I don't think pink's really Jade's color. Maybe something darker?" Andre was trying to help me out. He knew how pissed off I got at people who wore bright and enthusiastic colors. I could tolerate Cat's outfits because she actually looked stunning in them. It was almost like she wore them just to tease me. Sometimes I think she means to.

"But she always wears dark colors. I think that if she wore brighter colors, she'd be happier!" Cat looked up at me hopefully. She knew that I only looked angry and mean on the outside to scare off all the unwanted attention. The less people paid attention to me, the better. I could kill so many people, so easily, without hesitation. Of course, I would be thrown into jail, but it'd be worth it. Not like I haven't been in worse conditions than that. _Come on, you're at school for a short amount of time, get out of it! You're next assignment is in 72 hours. Just spend time with your friends. This one's going to be tough._ "Isn't that right, Jade?"

"Is what right? Sorry, I spaced out for a minute." I shook my head. _Damn, this mission's really getting to me._ Andre saw that forlorn look that always appears on my face before a mission show and her frowned.

"Cat was saying that you would sit through a few Disney movies with her tonight. It is the weekend, you know?" He filled in the missing pieces for me. I glanced between my faithful comrade and my best friend. She had her hands fisted under her chin, her mouth gaping as she waited for my answer.

"Sure, I've got plenty of time before I have to head out of town." Cat's face lit up like a firework. She squeezed me in one of her if-she-was-strong-enough-it-would-be-bone-crushing hugs. "Aack. Okay, Cat, I need my ribcage for going out of town."

"Where are you going this time, Jadey?" there was that dreadful, but cute, nickname she had for me. She kept me in her embrace, but she loosened up so I could continue breathing. She had her head on my chest, and when she asked me this, her voice was muffled by the fabric of my tank top. I petted her red hair soothingly, knowing that she hated it when I left on missions because I took her only friends away with me.

"Well, we're going someplace secret. I can't tell you here. I'll tell you later." She pulled back to look at me worriedly, not liking the sound of my cryptic reply. She let go reluctantly and stepped away. I held out my hand for hers and waited for her to take it. "One more class to go, then we'll go to your place to pick up some movies. Then, you can torture me with your pink tank top."

"Yay!" She shouted enthusiastically, taking my hand joyfully and pulled me along to the only class I loved, Sikowitz's. Andre followed suit, stalking after us slowly with his hands shoved into his jeans pockets.

"Cat, Jade, Andre, you are one minute from being late!" I rolled my eyes at our Acting/Improv teacher. He was happily sipping coconut milk and sitting in a rocking chair. He had his legs in some jacked up yoga position and he had a few books balanced on his head.

"And your point is what exactly?" I glared at him, he reflexively winced, afraid of what I would find to throw at him.

"I don't remember, actually. Take your seats, and we'll start." He shifted out of his seat and waltzed around the room, just not as gracefully as the dancers do. He kind of stumbled around like he was drunk, which he probably was. "Today we will be learning about the techniques of-"

"Blah, blah, blah, I learned about this last week. I had to, this mission's going to be long. Andre and I already did the tasks for it." I whispered into Cat's ear. She looked down at her lap, brushed her loose hair and tucked it behind her ear before biting her lower lip. I raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she would do such a thing. I had my arm slung across the back of her chair, more in a protective and possessive way than anything. I didn't even think of it as anything sexual back then. My chin was resting on her shoulder, and I could tell that she was struggling with paying attention to Sikowitz's droning. I discreetly inhaled deeply, wanting to remember her scent. I was going to be gone a while, and I had no idea how long. Maybe I could take the pink tank top with me, and have her wear it for me before I leave. I always had something that reminded me of Cat on my missions. I believed that it gave me the motivation to complete my tasks in a quick and efficient way so as to get back as soon as possible. "I bet he wouldn't even notice if we just left. He's so wrapped up in this topic, and I can catch you up on it. It's not that difficult."

"I'm really bored, Jadey. Can we please leave?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye. I grinned widely as I crooked my finger for her to follow. I held it up against my lips and I slipped out of the door. Cat slid out behind me, and I texted Andre to tell Sikowitz that we had a girl problem to deal with. I took her hand and walked down the hallways to escape through the front doors. We went to my black ford mustang and hopped in. The sleek automobile purred to life as I twisted the key into the ignition. Oh how I loved my car. Cat loved it too, because it was a convertible and she loved having her hair blown by the wind. I put the top down as we pulled out of the parking lot. I zipped off to Cat's estate, making it there in ten minutes flat. Of course, I ignored the speed limits and took the back roads so I wouldn't have to illegally run through all of the red lights. Cat giggled happily as she ran in to grab her favorite movies and some necessities for our sleepover. I did not want to call it a slumber party. I don't do slumber parties. She didn't take too long, and she was soon running back out of her enormous house. She looked like a mouse crawling out of the woodworks of her home it was that big. The reason why for all of that space, I have no imaginative idea. She slung her stuff into the back seat and slid into the front seat again. I ran a hand through my hair to straighten it a little bit, and put on my favorite sunglasses, my aviators. I peeled out of her driveway and made good time arriving at my house. It wasn't that far from Cat's house, but I really didn't feel like having to walk to her house and back. When I pulled into my driveway, I noticed that mom's Prius was absent and dad's SUV gone. _Guess I have the house to myself. I'll text Mikey to go to his friend's house or something._

"Here we are." My house wasn't as big as Cat's but it wasn't modest. It was more than five thousand square feet, but less than ten thousand. Dad kept bragging about the size, hell I never paid attention to his drabbles. I turned the engine off and yanked my back pack out of the back seat. I snatched Cat's bag before she could protest and I headed off to my front door. I punched in the electronic code in the keypad and opened the mahogany doors. Cat always gasped when she entered my house, I never knew why. It wasn't all the impressive. We had professional designers come in and fix everything to be modern, not that we focused on it. We tried to appear normal, but we were far from it. I ignored the "picture perfect" living room, kitchen and hallways as I stomped up the stairs to my room. I flung Cat's stuff onto the floor next to my bed and tossed my backpack in a corner somewhere. It was a pretty big room. I had enough space to move, what with my king sized bed, couch, flat-screen TV and matching furniture. It all had dark colors, the only stand out color was white, which in my mind, was the absence of color. I lounged on my couch as Cat finally made her way up the stairs after gawking at my house, again. She came and slowly sat down next to me on the black leather couch, unnerved by the dark room. I pulled the curtains out a little, letting in some of her cherished light. She sighed contentedly before settling into the cushions. I looked through the movies that she brought. "Really, Cat? Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, and The Hunchback of Notre Dame?"

"They're my favorites." Cat frowned, disappointed that I didn't approve.

"What happened to the Little Mermaid?" A look of shock crossed her face.

"I forgot her? Oh, poo." She looked so unhappy. I smiled, and reached into the cabinet underneath the TV and pulled out my own copy of her favorite movie. She spent so many nights over here, that I just bought one to keep. She clapped happily and wiggled in the seat. "What do you want to watch first, Jade?"

"Well, out of these, I like Beauty and the Beast." I looked at the cover, seeing the glamorous Belle dancing with the hideous beastly Prince. In a way, it told the story of Cat and I. Of course, the story was different, but she is Belle, and I am the Prince. It just fits, and I prefer this movie, because she always falls asleep on me before it ends. I popped it in and moved to sit on the bed. Cat hopped up there with me and anxiously waited for it to start. She nestled into my side, her eyes glued to the TV screen. I had watched this movie so many times with her that I decided to spend my time watching her. She had a wide range of emotions and it looked like she went from one extreme to the other, never having a grey moment. Slowly, her eyelids drifted ever so closer to the edge. Finally, they closed and I quietly turned the movie off. We had been at the part where the Prince saved Belle from the wolves. Cat had curled up next to me and was holding onto me for dear life. _Even in her sleep she's afraid I'll never come back. How wrong she is._ I encircled her with my arms, and she sighed again. She fully relaxed and cuddled closer to my chest. "Good night, Cat. See you when you wake up."

_Flashback ends_

"Damn, I miss her so much." I wiped away the tears that were escaping. I had opened my eyes, realizing that Cat was no longer in my arms, and that I was still in the padded cell. They had taken away my memories of her. Well, not really my memories, but the things that reminded me of her. I no longer had her pink tank top. I was alone in this room. _I need to get out of here, or I really will go crazy._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, you guys. Write in the reviews if you want to hear about Jade's mission. Please review! I love reading your stuff! I hope you guys are enjoying it. Still going to have some fillers in the next chapters. If you like anything, review about it! Please? Thanks! I'll update soon!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	14. What is going on?

**Hey guys, BlueWolf Leader here. I figured I could take up ZeppelinLed's idea and keep you informed on what's happening with Cat. I hope you like this chapter. If you guys have anything else, I'm open to suggestions! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VicTORious. If I did, Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande would have more things to do.**

* * *

><p><strong>What is going on?<strong>

_Cat's POV-Hospital Room_

It's been a while since Jade and Andre were arrested and hauled out of here by a large group of men. Well, a while, maybe just a week? I didn't really know, because the doctors kept putting me on me-mu-morphine? Yeah, that thing, and it made me sleepy, so I didn't know what day it was. They took my phone away, I don't remember why. They said that it messed with their x-ray machine thingy. I didn't understand everything they said, because they would talk to me as the drug would flood my system.

"Cat, how are you doing?" I recognized that voice. I hadn't heard it in forever because it was forbidden.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" I looked to see my old friend leaning in the doorway to my room. She looked upset, sad even. My hands immediately started messing with each other. I guess it could be called fidgeting, but I didn't pay much attention in English class. I mean, I already knew most of the stuff anyways. See, I had this whole acting thing going for me, and I had convinced so many people of who the real me was. Boy, were they wrong.

"I came to see how my best friend was doing. I heard about what happened. I can't believe Jade kidnapped you and tried to-"I stopped her before she could continue. She stepped inside the room, hands held out in a given up defense.

"That's not what happened." My voice was cold and sharp, even I didn't recognize it. Tori stopped just before my bed, a scowl similar to Jade's was worn on her face. "You always did believe what the media claimed. Who said it this time? My father?"

"Well, yeah, I kind of figured, seeing as he loves you-" I was on a roll with cutting her off.

"That asshole doesn't love me. He also doesn't know what's best for me." She shrank back, my expression must have been scary. I must be mimicking Jade's usual angry face.

"Cat, Jade's a monster. She's a horrible influence. I can't believe you fell for her tricks." Tori stopped being stunned by my seemingly non-innocent cuss. I never cuss around people. Usually it happens when I'm at home; Jade's never even heard me. I bet she would be proud hearing me cuss like a sailor.

"You don't even know her! You faked your way into OUR school, in MY life, and you broke JADE's heart in doing so. You stole away her boyfriend. Of course, you gave me the chance to finally get with her, so you did something right. But everything else was wrong. How could you do this to her, to me, Tori?" she was shaking her head in disbelief. She had the nerve to sit down on my bed.

"Cat, she's messed up. You saw what she had on her locker. Why did she have sand, glass and bits of grenades on it? Because there is something wrong with her. She's not normal, Cat." She was looking directly into my eyes, almost pleadingly.

"That's what makes her so great. She's unique, smart, talented, and wonderful. Most of all, she wasn't fake." I stressed the last word for her. I hoped she got my point. I really felt the urge to punch her. The feeling was exhilarating, now I could understand why Jade was so violent.

"Cat, I apologized for it. Jade just wouldn't move past it." Tori crossed her arms over her chest, probably feeling a little threatened.

"You were screwing her boyfriend behind her back! No apology will ever fix that! Beck was stupid picking you over her. You want to know why?" I was trying to keep from yelling at her. The temptation was there, and it was begging to be released. The tension in the air was palpable. Her eyebrows rose, and her nose scrunched up. "Because she said no to him. She would not have sex with him. You were his, how do they say it, booty call."

"So I was an easy fuck, is that it?" She stood up, not surprisingly, she was offended. "Beck chose me, not her!"

"Tori, Jade was broken hearted because of what you two did. I was the only one who could pick up the pieces. I think I did a pretty good job, because she didn't kill either of you, and she walked right into my open arms. It left her shattered and distant, and that was exactly what I needed to set my plan in motion. You see, she's been the target of my affections since I finally realized that I liked girls. All those boys I interviewed, Danny, they were all cover ups. Jade's been the only person who has never given up on me. She has never left me. She would do anything for me. She has done everything. Now she's in jail, for something she didn't commit. She's been framed, and she's taking the blame. God only knows what she's going through. All of this, for me." I looked down at my hands, which had finally stopped moving, and were palm up on the white linen.

"Cat, she's horrible. She's probably killed people. She's nothing but trouble." I shook my head, my scarlet hair cascading over my shoulders onto my hospital gown.

"Tori, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I think it's time for you to go." I pointed towards the door. Her mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish gasping for air. She gave up, and trudged towards it. She stopped, turning to look at me, only to see that I was gazing out the window. I listened as her steps faded away before wiping away the escaping tears. "Jade, I'm so sorry. I miss you."

_Flashback After Karaoke Dokie_ _2 years ago_

"Jade, I'm so glad that Tori beat those girls!" I giggled happily, bouncing on her couch in her bedroom. She had her arms over the back of the couch and she was contentedly smiling. She had to put aside her anger at Tori and Beck to get back at Haley and Tara. She was still super protective of Beck, because her break up was only two months ago. I guess old habits never die, needless to say, I was jealous. I admit, I had a crush on my dark best friend. I'd had it for a while.

"I think we did pretty good last night. Too bad those girls cheated. At least they are kind of getting what they kind of deserve. I don't think it was nearly enough, but, it was enough for you." She had devised an evil kidnapping plan that was totally inappropriate for what was just barely needed. Luckily for the two witches, I had calmed her down enough that we would simply defeat them in style. I had gotten her to agree to just get Tori to outsmart them. With my amazing make-up skills we had transformed Tori into the nasty troll she really was. Little did she know, that we were fantasizing about how she really does resemble a troll. Jade wanted to glue the make-up stuff to her with Grizzly glue, but I managed to hide it from her. Right now though, Jade's thoughts were somewhere else. Her eyes were misted over, and the scowl on her face had appeared. She never frowned when I was around, so I knew that she was thinking about Beck.

"Jade, what are you thinking about?" Silly question, but I had to be sure. She looked so lost and upset, I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. She sighed heavily, and turned her face away from me. I knew that she didn't want me to see the tears. "Jade, come on, talk to me."

"Cat, I can't, I just can't. How could he do that to me?" She leaned forwards, putting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook up and down, in silent sobbing. I moved to wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. "I know I wasn't a good girlfriend, but he could have just broken up with me, instead of fu-" she stopped, thinking that I hated hearing her cuss. Little did she know that I was ecstatic when she got angry. That look of pure fury sent chills down my spine and my toes curling.

"Jade, he isn't worth it. Your tears shouldn't be for him. You should be happy that you don't have to deal with them. Beck seemed like such a great guy. He's not if he could just break your heart like that. Jade, you know that I'm always here for you. Come on, let's go to bed." I stood up, holding out a hand for her to take. She looked up from her hands, her mascara was smeared and she had dark tear tracks. She hesitated before taking my shaking hand. I slowly pulled her over to her black satin sheet covered king bed. I sat down and moved to the middle of it, staring at her pleadingly. She followed suit, sitting on the edge, still looking down. I leaned against the headboard and she lay down to where her head was on my lap. I let my hands brush through her chocolate locks, trying my best to comfort her.

"Cat, I'm sorry you have to deal with me. I shouldn't care this much, but, he was all I had." She sniffled and wiped away some snot that had dribbled out of her nose. I reached for a tissue from the conveniently placed tissue box. She blew her nose into it, before expertly tossing it into the trashcan on the far side of the room. She never missed, that's strange.

"Jade, don't be. Beck wasn't the only person you had that loves you. Your mom and dad love you. Mikey loves you." _I love you, but you probably don't love me back the way I want you to._ I bit my lip to prevent that last thought from tumbling out. She gazed up at me, her face damp from the tears. I gently wiped the tear streaks away before gathering her up in my arms. Her taller frame engulfed my small one, but she nestled her head into my chest and wrapped her long arms around my stomach. She was so broken, and I was the only one who could fix her. "Jade, everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know, Cat? How could you possibly know that my life will turn for the better? Beck was the best thing that I had, besides you, but you're my best friend. Now that he's gone, I don't know what to do." She blinked away the fresh tears. She must be so angry with herself for crying. I knew that she hated it, and that she saw it as a sign of weakness. I shushed her quietly.

"Jade, you are strong and independent. I've seen you take down a grown man before. Don't make excuses for yourself. You can get through this, and how do I know this? Because I know who you are, Jade. You never let anyone get the best of you. Beck and Tori are a thing of the past. Don't worry yourself over them. Think of what great times we can have together. You, me, Andre, and even Robbie! We can have a lot of fun. You just have to look past those two and look ahead. Life isn't always doom and gloom, Jade. It's full of ups and downs. You just have to know when to pick up the pieces." She gaped in disbelief at my little tangent. _Bet you never knew I knew those words._ She hugged me tighter, not wanting to let go. I could feel the taut muscles in her back stretching out and the lean muscles in her arms against my stomach. She really did work out a lot. It helped her with all the emotions she couldn't express. She always did her best, at whatever she had to do. She was my inspiration. She was my everything. Most of all, she was my Jadey. I could never have her though. She wasn't like me. She preferred boys over girls, although she hates labels. She loves someone for their soul, and personality, not their looks. "Jade, you have me. Lean on me whenever you need to."

"Thanks, Cat. I don't know what I'd be without you here." She sighed again, this time more peacefully. Her shoulders slumped more as she drifted off to sleep. I loved watching her sleep. Her face was so serene, like all of her troubles just washed away like the tide of the sea. She always had nightmares though, so the first fifteen minutes were happy dreams, before the terror set in. She never told me what happened in these night terrors. Only that they were too terrifying for her to tell me. I thought of it as a cop out answer, but I wouldn't press any further on it. I stroked her hair again, before sleep finally claimed me.

_Flashback ends_

"Jade, I'm sorry I ever got you into this. You were so good to me. All you've ever been to me is a best friend, and a sister. Of course, I've had a crush on you for some time, but I can overlook it. Now that I know that you reciprocate the feelings, I have to get you back. Daddy may not approve, but I sure as hell won't let you slip through my fingers." I clenched my hands in determination. _Jade, you will be mine again. Just you wait._ Little did I know, that Jade was going to have to wait four years to see me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading! I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please, review! I love reading what you guys likedislike about this story. Thanks again.**

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	15. Inked

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while. I just needed to take a little bit of a break. Plus, Calculus has been kicking my ass. Doing well in Literature and Reading (go figure). I hope you guys liked the last chapter, so, now, on to the next one! Hope you like it too! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VicTORious. I only own this version of Cat's dad, Mikey, Lurence, and Jameson. All songs mentioned, or sung, belong to the bands, not me. I am not nearly creative enough to make my own song...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inked<strong>

_Cat's POV Hospital Room_

"I feel fine, Dad. Can I go now?" I was really feeling a whole lot better than last week. It had been about two weeks since _then._ I had to push back the tingling shiver that wanted to creep up my spine. My shoulder didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. I still had my left arm, but my brother had come in and told me that I would lose it. He's not very nice sometimes, and I think he got thrown in jail again.

"No, no, Caterina, the doctor must permit you to leave. I think he will say that you need to remain. Your shoulder still needs to heal." I could still hear his accent. It was faint, but it was there. He immigrated from Spain and met my mom in New York City. I have no idea how they got here in Hollywood. I've never really bothered to ask him, or mom. I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder how she's doing now.

"Dad, my shoulder's fine. I just want to go home." I really wanted to see if I could visit Jade, but I wasn't going to let him know that. He'd probably lock me up or tie me to my bed or something. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed. I didn't feel any pain, and I hadn't had any morphine today anyways. I tried giving him my best puppy dog look, and knowing him so well, he fell for it. He was so gullible.

"Let me go find the doctor, mija." He trailed his hand down my face before swiftly turning and leaving the room. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the table where a set of clothes were sitting. I hated wearing the paper dress; it was so humiliating! I could not stand the fact that it left the back completely open! Ugh, whoever designed this outfit was stupid and inconsiderate!

"I hope he takes a little long to get here…" I shed the paper dress and change into a new unicorn-eating-a-cupcake shirt and some ripped jeans. Jade had bought them for me, because she doesn't like the chance of my dad seeing the tattoo I got that Jade picked out just for me. I traced my inner thigh, remembering that day.

_Flash back One year ago_

"Ja-ade, what if he finds out?" I was shifting nervously on the balls of my feet. She had dragged me to the tattoo parlor downtown right after school. I really wanted one, but my dad didn't think too highly of them. He hated Jade because he thought she was a bad influence on me. That's a silly thought, because she's so nice to me and she protects me from all the mean people who would take advantage of me.

"Cat, he won't find out. I'll make sure we get it in some place where it'll be hard to see. You'll just have to wear less short shorts. Now, what did we agree on?" She had an arm around my shoulders, like she was afraid I would run away. I was happy to have her touching me! Wait, what _did_ we agree on? Oh my gosh I forgot!

"Um, a panda bear and a kitten?" I looked up at her. I couldn't remember and I frowned, boring a hole into my feet.

"No, Cat. We agreed on you getting a wolf and me getting a tiger. Do you remember why?" I could almost hear her smirking in amusement. She took my hand and led me to the counter, letting go only to look for the pictures of the tattoo designs. She had chosen mine, and I had picked hers. She tried to keep the wolf from being too scary, but the moon behind it was a nice touch. I had a tough time choosing the tiger one for her. The pictures got really violent, but I think I found the perfect one. It was like the whole saying thing, "crouching tiger"! I was glad she loved it when she first saw it. Her eyes lit up, the blue shining through. "Cat, you ready for this?"

"Is it going to hurt?" I stood on my tiptoes, glancing at the pictures. I shook with anxiety and anticipation, my first tattoo, and with Jade! She smiled at me.

"You can hold my hand if you want to. I'll make sure it doesn't." She kissed the top of my head. All of these public displays of affection happening today. She must be going on another long mission. She led me to the chair in the back, the tattoo artist, who was thankfully a girl, went to grab her supplies. Jade slowly slid off the short shorts I was wearing. She was wearing her famous Cheshire grin, and it looked like she was enjoying herself. I wiggled in the seat, feeling nervous again. She sat down in the chair next to it and grabbed my hand again. Her thumb started rubbing circles into it. The tattoo artist lady came back with all her stuff and prepped the needle. Jade felt my hand squeeze hers and she sighed. She closed her eyes and started to sing as the artist got closer to my inner thigh with the ink. "Someday I let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mind."

"You've never met a chick like me, burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind." A smile broke out across my face, the needle completely forgotten. Karaoke Dokie really let us shine, too bad hardly anybody got to see us. I loved singing with her. Her voice just completely matched mine. I provided the high, and she gave the low. I was glad for the distraction, because we finished the song and moved on to another one. By the time the artist was done, Jade and I had gone through five songs, "According to You", "Defeated", "Give it up", "If I die young", and "Monster".

"All done, Cat. See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Jade let go of my hand and traced the new ink on my thigh. The new design showed a wolf howling at a full moon. The white stuck out with the black against my tan skin. She had a strange glint in her eyes, almost animalistic, but it faded before I could really tell. She withdrew her hand and helped me out of the chair. We traded places after she had shed her own tattered black jeans. I quickly grabbed and put my shorts back on gingerly because the tattoo was really throbbing by now. Jade looked all too comfortable in the chair, almost like she was going to fall asleep in it. She reclined back in the chair, her hair spreading across the seating. Now that I think about it, she kind of looks like that female lead in that one band she always listens to. I can't remember her name, phooey, she's pretty. I realized that I had zoned out again when Jade started a new song. "Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for the better. Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore."

"Remember who you really are." She loved this song. It was like her theme song, you know, if she was a superhero in a television show. Little did she know, she was my hero. No matter what happened, she was always there. Sometimes I would need a break from my dad, and she'd be waiting, open arms and everything to take me in. Her family wasn't the best either, but they would at least act like they loved each other. She hates Mikey, but she tolerates him. She adores her mother; I guess she represents what Jade would be like if her dad wasn't in the picture. Her mom always welcomed me like I was her own. She always gave me a knowing look, and I have no idea why. It's almost like she knew there was something between us that neither of us could even dream of.

"Do what you what you want, your world's closing in around you now." Her eyes were boring into mine. The normal steely, cold look she gave others melted away to passionate aquamarine. She only showed her softer side to her mom and me. Underneath the hard exterior, the blood stained and probably scarred skin, was a girl who wanted to be loved, but deemed herself unworthy. I had seen her cry too many times, but she would never admit to it. She had so many nightmares that she would wake up from. She could never tell me what they were because they were almost certainly about her secret missions. The looks on her face after those horrid missions would be stern, anger, and hurt all mixed into a stone that scared people away. She saw herself as a monster, and I couldn't understand why. The most confusing thing about her was her need to hurt herself and others to protect me. She would gladly lay down her life for someone like me.

"It isn't over." I held back a giggle, because the funny thing I thought of was how her tattoo wasn't over. This song meant a lot to Jade, and I loved singing it with her. It represented the inner her. When she first heard it, her eyes had almost popped out of her head. She also almost had a heart attack. She sang it for a band that needed an opening act, and the audience begged for an encore. I was mesmerized when her melodious voice wafted over to me. It sounded like she was singing right to me.

"Stand and face the unknown." She flinched when the artist repositioned on her leg. She was always really sensitive down there. I dreaded the idea of _that_ happening to her on the missions. Andre hinted on it, and told me that she was touchy about that certain subject. She had to leave when the "Sex ed" gym presentation came. A flash of fear went through her eyes before she clenched my hand tighter.

"Got to remember who you really are." My other hand moved to her knee of its own accord. Don't ask me why, but it felt natural for me to be touching her. I mentally frowned when she glared at the artist. Murder was written across her face and I had to pull her head back to look at me.

"Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection." Her hand was over both of ours as she looked earnestly into my eyes. She had no idea how much this song was affecting me.

"Hello, hello remember me? I'm everything you can't control. Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through." That was her favorite part. She always had me sing the chorus because she never wanted to hear herself say those words. She was afraid of losing control. She only ever lost it once, and it was not a pretty sight, well that's what Andre said at least. They were on a mission, and somebody said something about something Jade liked. He said that she had left that person broken in so many ways that it would be impossible to live normally. She never would clarify on that. I really wish she could talk to me about her missions. I would know how to help her when she wakes up shaken and crying from her nightmares. I felt so helpless when she would be forced to brush me aside.

"Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down." It wasn't true for her. She risked her life almost every day. I wish I could have seen her in action on all of her missions. I wondered sometimes where she learned how to fight.

"It isn't over." Her hand clenched again as the ink was imprinted into her skin. She winced and bit her lip, her eyes closing tightly. She was trying to show that she wasn't in pain at all. I couldn't imagine what all she has felt. She has no way of telling me it either.

"Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for." Her hand relaxed and loosened its death grip on my own. She opened her eyes again and released her lip. Seeing her flustered was quite a turn on, of course, she'll never get to know this.

"Got to remember who you really are." She never got to show who she really was. She was always playing hard to get or the tougher person. She was acting the part of the dangerous animal that should be locked up in a cage. She didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want anyone that she considered a friend to get hurt. She and I have been best friends for years. She felt like she had to protect me. I wasn't the little defenseless girl that everybody, even Jade, thought I was. I had some bad stuff happening at home. My life was all just an act, and I was the protagonist in this story.

"But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you." Her eyes showed fear and anger. She hated being helpless, and she hated seeing me get hurt. When Danny had broken my heart, I had to convince her not to kill him or Tori. When those kids picked on me in middle school played pranks and made fun of me, she wanted nothing more than to cut them into tiny pieces. Jade wasn't normal, but she was perfect for me. I was her damsel in distress, and she was my knight in shining black armor.

"Hello, hello, remember me, I'm everything you can't control. Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe. Hello, hello, remember me, I'm everything you can't control. Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe" The tattoo artist's head was bobbing to our music. She was really into it and everything. Maybe we can get a discount for our little concert.

"There's still time. Close your eyes. Only love will guide you home. Tear down the walls and free your soul. Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down." Jade's jaw tensed as the artist finished up the tattoo. Hers was surprisingly fast, but judging Jade, she had asked for the quickest way to do it.

"Hello, hello, it's only me, infecting everything you love. Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe. Hello, hello, remember me, I'm everything you can't control. Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness. Hello, hello, remember me, I'm everything you can't control. Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through." Jade sat up, barely even flinching as she swung her legs over the chair and reached for her jeans. She slid them on swiftly, her face switching from ice to fire. Her emotions were running rampant and she was struggling to keep them from showing.

"Remember who you really are. Do what you what you want." She stood up, pulling out the right amount and paid the artist. She held out her hand for me to take before leading me to her black Camaro. She hopped into the driver's side while I walked around and entered on the passenger side. She looked over at me and winked. She plugged the keys into the ignition and the car roared to life. Its rumbling engine growled as she peeled out of the street, driving us back to her house, back to reality.

_End of Flashback_

"Caterina, mija, the doctor, unfortunately, said you are well enough to go home. He did say, however, that you must not do anything too strenuous for the next couple of months." My father came back in just as I buckled my jeans. Gah, that was too close. He would skin me then dip my freshly skinned body into a salt pit. He never did understand me all that well.

"Okay, daddy. I want Jameson to drive me home. Is that okay?" He put a supposedly reassuring hand on my not-injured shoulder and ushered me out of the hospital.

"Of course, my little kitten. I will see you later tonight. I have missed quite a few things since being with you here." He gave me that sickeningly fake smile before leaning in to whisper, "I am keeping _her_ away from you. I do not need my perfect angel ruined by some slut like her."

I refused to show how much hatred was oozing out of my system for him. This was all his fault. I simply nodded and walked to the white limo that was patiently waiting at the entrance. Jameson smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Something wrong, Miss Valentine?" The old driver asked. He was so intuitive it was scary how easily he could read me.

"Yeah, listen, is there any way you could take me to visit someone in jail?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He shook his head.

"No, no, Miss Valentine. Your father prohibits it. I know you love Miss West, and I would do anything to help you out, but I cannot do this." My shoulders slump as I get in the limo. He jogged to get into the driver's seat and pulled the window back. "I can, however, find you a very good lawyer. His success rate is ninety-two percent. Have you ever heard of Lurence and Bones? I know the head honcho of the place, a Craven Lurence. I think he'll be happy to help out your case."

"Really? Thank you Jameson! You have no idea how much this means to me! I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much!" I wanted to hug him, but the limo was problematic in that situation. Jameson smiled at me before pulling out a business card and handing it back to me. I looked at it, a smile splitting my face in two as I dialed the number.

"Lurence and Bones Agency. Have a problem with the law? We can help. How may we assist you?" the computer asked.

"Hello, I'm calling for a Mr. Craven. I have a problem, and I need as little publicity as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's another chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please, review! What you like about it, don't like, hate, love anything! I like reading your stuff. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get another one up faster. The songs I mentioned in this chapter obviously do not belong to me. I highly recommend listening to them. I'm excited that Evanescence is coming out with a new album. I bought their new single "What you want", and it's featured in this chapter. Listen to it! It's awesome! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Bluewolf Leader~ Out**


	16. Right behind you

**Ta da! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it. No songs in this one, sorry for those of you who liked it. Just another filler chapter. I might go into explaining some of Jade's missions, only if you guys want me to! Also, I might start another story, just depends. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Right behind you<strong>

"Mayor Valentine, your claims against this respectable Special Forces soldier are preposterous." Judge Mahaffeer looked over the rim of his glasses at my father. "I may not know Miss West personally, but I am looking at her records. She doesn't have a single demerit on it. Now, why is she imprisoned in our highest security prison?"

"On the mayor's daughter's behalf, your honor, but Miss West is a violent individual. She is also a clinical sadist. Do you know how they train the Special Forces soldiers? The process is rather gruesome. I'm surprised West didn't start killing people as she was loosed upon society. My client is only thinking of the safety of his daughter, and his citizens. West is a menace, and must be detained." My dad's lawyer stepped in front of him. I can't believe I had to be here. My foot was tapping incessantly as my anxiety spiked. Where was Lurence? He was taking too long. Jade's appeal wasn't going well and I need him to get her out of jail.

"Mr. Standiford, please explain your knowledge on how the Special Forces train the new comers." Judge Mahaffeer steepled his fingers, now glaring right at my dad's stupid attorney. He stupidly shuffled through his papers, looking for his notes. Eventually finding them, he straightened and coughed into his hand before reading.

"Studies and research state that newcomers are subjected to brutal torture techniques, and abusive situations. One of the most notable is the "sadism effect". Each soldier is given a puppy or a kitten. The soldier is required to take care of it. After the soldier has taken care of the puppy or kitten, he or she must kill it, or it will be killed in a slow and devious way. It is an act of mercy, compared to what the officers will do. This is to strip the last of humanity from the soldiers, so that they become the perfect, merciless killers. Miss West went through the same treatment. Her brain is damaged and she is traumatized. This is evident by how a certain Daniel Janson was admitted to the hospital with his penis cut off. Only a severely deranged individual would be capable of doing so." Standiford put down the papers and leered over at Jade, _my Jade_, who was patiently waiting in shackles. I'm surprised she didn't jump up and strangle him at the accusations like last time.

"Now, Miss West, do you agree that this was how you were taught?" the old judge turned his steely gaze on Jade who gave him an equally hard look. Her shoulders were pulled back, her chest puffed out. She was doing her best to look confident and not very threatening. The multiple piercings weren't helping her case. She had two piercings in her ears, one on the top lobe and the other in the normal spot. She still had the nose piercing and the eyebrow piercing, those glinted in the light of the courtroom. She shrugged nonchalantly and nodded.

"Eh, it's not as bad as you think. Of course, I always was a teensy bit messed up. Care to have me examined by a psychologist or something? I'm pretty sure that I'm not insane. I'm just misunderstood by a lot of people." She was resting her elbows on the table, her hands fiddling with the chains. She wasn't even looking at the judge. _Mr. Lurence, where are you?_

"We do not need this, your honor. Just recently, she killed a guard in your supposed maximum security prison. She rigged the bars of her cell to electrocute anyone who touched it. She then proceeded to strut down the halls of the prison, provoking a riot in said prison with the inmates. She incapacitated two other guards and was placed in solitary confinement. Now, does this seem like a sane teenager?" Mr. Standiford was leaning on his table, one hand pointed at Jade accusingly. I had to retain my hold on the bottom of the chair, otherwise, I would have jumped up and caused a scene. I don't think Jade even knows that I'm here. I just want her to look at me, just once. She needs to just turn around, and look right behind my dad. "Your honor, my client requests a restraining order. The least distance being a few states away."

"So he no longer wants Miss West in jail?" Judger Mahaffeer gave the attorney an inquisitive look. He was stroking his chin with his left hand, his right gripping the little wooden hammer. Jadey would have corrected me and told me it was a gavel, but she was sitting twenty feet away from me, unaware of my existence. I felt so alone, even in this crowded room, and I was surrounded by body guards.

"It would be too costly to the citizens of Hollywood. The loss of family members, and security details would be ridiculous and easily prevented if Miss West was moved to another state entirely. My client's daughter would be of no more risk as well. Miss West could continue her life, even go through college, if she is relocated. Mayor Valentine will gladly pay for Miss West's college." _WHAT? NO!_ I had a death grip on the bench. I felt like leaping over the gate and killing the attorney right now! Where was my lawyer?

"Miss West, do you object to this?" Judge Mahaffeer lazily looked over to my chained best friend/lover.

"How long?" Her voice wavered. _Is she scared? Why?_

"For as long as Miss West remains a risk to my client's family." Jade's face dropped, and I could see tears at the corner of her eye. She blinked them back, and her face turned to an unforgiving glare. She nodded, her shoulders drawn and her back straight.

"If I must, I will. Anything to keep little Caterina safe." She stood up to be led out as the bailiff came to take her away. Just as the door closed behind her, my lawyer finally barged in.

"Your honor, if I may interrupt-" Mr. Lurence coolly ran his skeleton fingers through his tousled hair. His pinstripe suit was crisp, but a little ruffled.

"The trial's over, Craven. What are you here for?" Judge Mahaffeer leered at him from the rim of his glasses. His hand was squeezing the poor gavel to death, his knuckles white from exertion.

"I would like to help my client's case. She needs more appeals from this ridiculous accusation." Mr. Lurence straightened his tie and walked up to the judge. He handed him a file before taking a seat.

"Miss Valentine, are you sure? Miss West is accused of attacking and sexually abusing you three weeks ago." My father turned around to almost slap me across the face. He was gritting his teeth, and his nostrils were flared.

"Mija, que has hecho?" he spat at me. His mustache was quivering in anger.

"Estoy estableciendo las cosas rectas (I am setting things straight). Your honor, my father has given me absolutely no say in the matter. Jade did not attack me, nor did she sexually abuse me. She saved me after I was kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend. She risked her life to save me. She loves me. My father wants her sent away because he believes she is a bad influence for me. He believes that I cannot and should not be with the one I truly love, because she is a girl." By now, I had stood up, and I was glaring back at my father. His eyes were closed as he tried to control his temper.

"The order has been cast. I am sorry, Miss Valentine, but Miss West is being moved to another state to attend a prestigious arts college. She will no longer be allowed to see you." Mr. Standiford rubbed the truth in my face.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, Allan. You see, right here, I have evidence of forged signatures and fake videos. Your client purposefully ruined any chance of my client's innocence. I am asking your honor to kindly reconsider his choice, or at least lessen the punishment. My client truly loves Miss Valentine, as seen by her willingness to coincide with the new rule. She has risked her life many times for this country, and this is how we repay her? Dragging her away from her love? I see that this is not a free country, but a country of selfish twits who enjoy causing each other pain." Mr. Lurence's voice demanded attention, and the veins that were popping out showed how passionate he was about his case. I was so glad that I found him.

"Perhaps I can change the ruling, but you will need a lot of proof. Miss West will need a body guard, to keep not only herself safe, but others around her safe." The judge looked at Mr. Standiford.

"We have already chosen one, Mr. Shawn Dawson. We believe he will suffice." My uncle stood up from the crowd. His dark skin was a rarity in this courtroom.

"I accept the job offer. Miss West will not harm anyone, and she will not be harmed as well." My uncle had an evil gleam in his eyes. He had a nasty sneer across his face too. Poor Jadey was in for a hell of a ride.

"Very well, the case is done. Mr. Lurence, Mr. Standiford, meet me in my office, and we shall see if we can or cannot fix Miss West's punishment." The judge swiftly left through the side doors. As soon as he disappeared from sight, my father spun on his heel and grabbed my shoulder. His hand grasped it painfully and I let out a squeak.

"Se arrepentirá de su decisión, mi hija. Ella permanecerá en otro Estado, y nunca se verla otra vez. Usted será normal, al igual que todos los demás en nuestra familia (You will regret your decision, my daughter. She will remain in another state, and you will never see her again. You shall be normal, just like everyone else in our family)." My father hissed in my ear. I tried ripping my arm away from him, but his hand stayed firmly on my upper arm.

"Por qué no se puede entender que la amo? Yo nunca será normal! Puede probar, pero que nunca tendrá éxito! Me aseguraré de que veré otra vez Jade! (Why can't you understand that I love her? I will never be normal! You can try, but you will never succeed! I will make sure that I will see Jade again!)" I yelled back. I wanted to cause a scene. I could see Mr. Lurence making his way over to us. His boney hand clasped my father's shoulder and his other peeled his hand away.

"Keep your hands off of my client, Mayor. She no longer requires your opinion on anything." Mr. Lurence's voice was low, and almost sounded sinister. I knew it was all a ruse to scare off opponents. Mr. Lurence was a fun loving guy who owned two kittens. He just looked scary. He was like a skinny, cuddly grizzly bear!

"Qué es esto? Contrató a su abogado? ¿Por qué intentan salvar ese cerdo lesbiana? Ella ha arruinado a usted, mi pequeña flor floreciente! Nunca puedes verla! ¿No entiendes? Debe seguir siendo a mi hija, y debe permanecer como el respetable, escalera, hija del alcalde (What is this? You hired your lawyer? Why are you trying to save that lesbian pig? She has ruined you, my little blossoming flower! You are never allowed to see her! Don't you understand? You must remain my daughter, and you must stay as the respectable, straight, Mayor's daughter). My daughter is still weary from her experience, Mr. Lurence. Her hiring of you was a mistake. She will no longer be needing your services." My father turned to face the much taller and paler lawyer. Mr. Lurence was grinning from ear to ear and he held out a cold hand to me.

"I'm afraid that is no longer an option for you, Mr. Mayor. Come along, Miss Valentine, we have much to prepare for if we want to you to see Miss West." I gladly took his hand, glancing back at my now furious father. His face was beet red and his hands were white with anger. He had a snarling frown underneath his twitching mustache. I looped my hand in Mr. Lurence's crooked arm and strode away from _him._ "I think I can get the judge to accept my proposal of four years. I know you want to see her sooner, but I think that will be the best I can do. I will try my best to get you to see your friend."

"Thanks, Mr. Lurence. I really do appreciate your help. Now I just have nowhere to stay." I was watching my feet sadly. I felt his cold fingers set on top of my own.

"Please, call me Craven. Also, I believe a friend of yours would be more than willing to let you live with him until this all cools down." He pointed towards the courtroom doors where my friend Andre was leaning against the doorframe. When he saw us, he pushed off of the frame and held out his arms. I squealed with excitement and ran to him. He picked me up and spun us around before putting me down.

"Lil' Red, we'll get Jade back. I promise, but for now, you need to lay low. Come on, we'll go back to my place and watch some movies. How's that sound?" His voice was flat, like he was keeping himself in check. His jaw was set, but he gave me a sweet smile. I nodded happily and wrapped my arm around his waist, his own was around my shoulders and he kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, Lil' Red, she'll be back before you know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter. Sorry if it wasn't long enough. I just felt like getting something out for you guys to read. Please, review! I like reading your comments. Thanks for reading! <strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~Out  
><strong>


	17. Hell and back

**Hey guys, it's me, DC. Just giving you chapter seventeen of this story. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed! It truly does mean a lot to me. I enjoy reading those and it encourages me to write more. So, those of you who are reading this and haven't reviewed, you can thank those who have spoken their minds. I hope you guys like this next one, please review! You [guys] make me happy, as Beck said…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Victorious. I wish I did, and I wonder if you guys would as well. You probably don't read this either...I only own Shawn Precarson and Cynatoka. I do not own Anaconda, Montana, nor do I know if Cynatoka is even real. The name just kind of popped up in my head...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hell and back Jade's POV (Apartment of Shawn)<br>_

"Miss West, allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Shawn Precarson. I am your "parole officer" and you are under my protection and watchful eye from now on. You will be going to Cynatoka College of Performing and Vocal Arts in Anaconda, Montana. Now, whether or not you agree to you accusations, you were charged of sexual abuse, kidnapping, and I'll make it worse with a bank robbery." Shawn's fat lips twisted into a sneer. He was towering over me with his bulging arms crossed in front of his barrel chest. Needless to say, my body was screaming "run away" at me. I wanted to object, but something about his posture, and the multitude of tattoos on his skin, warned me otherwise. "You will remain there until you graduate, then we shall move you to somewhere even farther away from my niece."

"Shit, you're related to her?" My hands clenched into fists and I growled. "None of that was true. I did absolutely nothing! I saved her from that punk ass bastard! She'd be dead if I didn't save her!"

"This was all your fault. If you hadn't of dragged her out to do, whatever it was your lesbian mind was thinking, she wouldn't have been sexually abused, kidnapped and stabbed! You bitch, you ruined my wonderful niece!" He was jabbing a sausage-like finger in my face. I was tempted to bite it off, but figured it wouldn't help my position.

"I did none of those things. In fact, she's the one who ruined me. I was fine liking guys, even though one had ripped my heart to shreds anyways. You're believing all the garbage her father has fed into the media! Of course, I can't blame you, you don't seem to have the intelligence higher than a mole." His eyebrow twitched and he got a tick in his jaw. My body was eagerly waiting to jump into action.

"You better watch your mouth, whore. My favorite niece has been traumatized enough by you and your antics. Now, it's time for me to get her honor back." I was too close to duck back from the punch he delivered to my gut. I doubled over, and I could taste iron on my tongue. _Fuck. I did it now._

"She never lost it, you asshole! And what the fuck? What kind of parole officer/body guard are you?" I was clutching my stomach. It was almost as bad as that mission to Saudi Arabia. That one was a success, but I lost a whole team. I touched my lips and looked at my fingertips. The crimson color stood out on the pale skin.

"I never said that I was a good one. My sister's husband hired me more as a hitman. You ever wonder why so many problems disappeared? I'm the eraser. I go through and clean up all the messes. I can make you disappear, but, I have to keep my niece happy. You being dead would kill her, but, not seeing you while knowing you are alive might change her back to the way she was." His fat fingers pinched my chin and lifted my head to look up at him. He came down to eye level with me, his breath smelled horrible. "You are going to wish you were never born."

"Believe me, I've heard that overused cliché more than you've definitely heard "I love you". Do you even know who you are talking to? I'm the best damn Special Forces soldier you will ever meet. You should feel honored, I helped kill Osama, and I've been keeping this country from getting its ass kicked!" Blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth. I wiped it away with the side of my hand. I straightened up, and poked him in his pecs, my finger almost crumpled, _almost_. "I would kill you in a heartbeat, if you weren't Cat's uncle. Plus, I need some brownie points to get out of this shitty situation faster. I've killed too many jail guards, not my fault they were perverts and worthless bastards. I do my research. That Jack guy I violently electrocuted and left for dead? Yeah, he has raped and molested most of the female prisoners going through. My stuff has a purpose. Yours is meaningless and you are a piece of shit. You're lucky that you have a redeeming factor that your niece is mine."

"She will never be yours. You will be here, with me. I may be an insufferable bastard, but I'll make sure that my niece is kept safe from you. You will never see her again. Everything is your fault. I'll make sure that you know that too." He picked me up by my throat with one hand. Immediately my legs were kicking his stomach and my hands were clawing at his.

"Hkk…hkk…" I couldn't breathe, and my lungs were screaming at me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my legs dangled limply. I heard him snicker before he relinquished his hold on my neck. I collapsed to the floor, air rushing into my suffocating lungs. I was disgusted with myself. I'd taken down guys bigger than him. I really wanted to kill him, but I didn't want to hurt Cat. _Curse these conflicting problems! Fuck, I'll find some way to deal with this._

"I hope you understand now. It'll be awfully hard to explain the bruises on your throat. Go put some make-up over it." He waved arrogantly as he stalked away into the back of the small apartment. My legs did not want to cooperate with me at this moment. I drug myself to the miniscule bathroom and searched around for my make-up kit. Good thing I had practice with covering up these kinds of things. Dad wasn't too kind after a stressful day at work. He was always easier with Michael than me. Probably because I'm a sadistic masochist. It made me "tough as nails" as he would always say. Nah, it just made me want to sneak in his room and slit his throat with a machete. If only it weren't for the people I care for caring for others. Damn, I could kill so many people if it wasn't for Cat and my mom. I'm too damn sensitive for them. I would never make it as a cold-blooded mass murderer. I wouldn't be able to face the world if I lost either of them. They were the only people keeping me sane and humble. Andre and Robbie just kept me from killing the wrong people.

"There, all done." I grumbled at my reflection. I had pulled myself up and I was leaning heavily on the bathroom sink. My neck was the same white as the rest of my skin. I brushed my raven locks over my shoulders, trying to make it less noticeable. I then proceeded to amble over to my single sized bed. I crumpled onto its crisp blank sheets and buried my face in the pillow. There was nothing more that I wished it was than Cat. I reminisced about all the times she had come to comfort me when Tori would steal a part that I wanted, or when Beck and I would fight. She was always there, absorbing my pain and tears. Yet I never saw how much she really loved me until it was too late. _God, I'm such an idiot. I have to stay and do this though. Otherwise, I can kiss my chances of ever seeing Cat goodbye. Damn, this is something even the bitchy Jadelyn August West can't get out of. I royally screwed up this time. Maybe, it really is all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>And so starts Jade's spiraling insanity of how Cat must hate her, and how everything that happened was her fault. Feel free to speak your mind in a review. I do read them. They are like trick or treat candy for my brain! The really good ones are like chocolate, and I do love chocolate. It is a delicacy for girls like me. Oh well, I suppose I'll stop bothering you. You probably don't even read these things. I could say whatever the hell I want, and nobody will comment about it! ! Bippidy boppity boo! Back to the future! I'll be back! Spiderman, spiderman, does whatever a spider can. Can he swing, from a web? Yes he can. Look out, he's the spiderman! Okay, I'll go back to being semi-normal. Of course, how normal could I be if I wrote this story? I'll assure you, I'm not normal whatsoever. Don't you worry. Anyways, it's been a long day. It's 12:29 AM right now. I'm going to see Wicked at 1:00 PM today with my mom. I better go get some sleep. Goodnight! Don't forget to review! Please? O.O<strong>

**Bluewolf Leader (DC)~ Out**

**P.S. ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ** **Y u no write me reviews?**


	18. Jade's Song

**So, somebody noticed what I typed in the last little AN. Thank you, for letting me know that one person reads those things. Now, I have to think of a way to challenge you. Hmm, how's about a riddle? Here ya go: What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps? That's it. Feel free to answer it. I'd love to see if you guys can. The answer will be in the next chapter. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do NOT own VicTORious. It would be amazing if I did. Alas, my wish will not be granted, just like my wish for Jade's boots. By the way, if any of you guys know what kind of boots she wears, I would gladly appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><em>Jade's Song<em>

_Cat's POV- Andre's Apartment_

"Come on, Lil' Red. Don't look so down. You're supposed to be having fun playing monopoly. It's like a rehabilitation thing for your Skystore obsession." Andre was sitting Indian style across from me at his coffee table. He had picked Monopoly: Electronic Banking Edition from Target when we left the courthouse. He was trying to cheer me up, and his efforts were kind of working. I won't say that he had my full attention, but he was slowly gaining it. I rested my elbows on the cool glass surface of the table, twirling the game card in my fingers.

"It was not an obsession. It was a choice…" I bit my upper lip, pondering on whether I should buy the lot or not. My fingers were drumming out a slow tempo, one that reminded me of a song that Jade sang to me once. Andre had created a musical number, and he had no one to sing it. Tori had bailed on him, so, that left Jade. This was before they became comrades in the Forces. He was a little weary, and Beck assured him of Jade's singing capabilities. His fears were not allayed when she came bursting through the door in a tirade. Sinjin had sat on her new scissors that Beck had bought her that morning. She was fairly upset, needless to say, and Beck had fled the scene. After many hours of contemplating and playing around on the keyboard, Jade finally had an idea. Andre then composed the song after recording her voice, and sent her a copy of it. He acted a little funny the next few days, then he went back to his normal fun loving self. I wonder what happened. Jade didn't even know either. I had just shrugged it off like I was supposed to. He just seemed to have a look in his eyes, like a puppy following an owner. I finally understand what was happening to him. Later that night, I had gone over to Jade's house to unwind after bouncing all day. She was laying on her bed, twiddling her thumbs and watching Scare Tactics. I clambered up next to her and curled up to her side. I laid my head on her shoulder, my eyes looking at Tracy Morgan's scary show. I thought it was a mean show, but she loved watching it.

_Three Years ago_

"Jade, why do you like watching this show?" I glanced up at her. She had turned the lights off in her room so her skin was only seen by the flickering from the screen. She had a content smile on her lips and she turned her head down to look at me.

"Tell me you love watching people's reaction when they're getting the sh-malarky scared out of them?" I loved her attempts at trying not to cuss. I nestled even closer to her shaking my head. "Well, that's why I like watching it."

"What does your song sound like?" The question had been brewing and stewing in my brain ever since Andre had talked about it. He made it sound so dreamy, so intriguing that it had caught my ever absent attention. I heard her chuckle quietly, her chest rumbling in time.

"You really want to know?" I nodded anxiously. She tucked her brown, red and blue hair back behind her ears. She reached over me to grab her stereo remote, and then pointed it at her sound systems. Pushing a button, the cd whirred to life and a piano's melody rung throughout her room. "Andre fixed up another version, one that I can sing the words to."

"Like Karaoke?" She smiled again and affirmed. Then she took a deep breath, preparing for her part.

"There is no upper hand, I'm givin' you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I can say, from here in my own way, I wanna let you know, that it's all okay." Her hand had picked up one of mine, playing with my fingers. I don't think she even noticed herself doing it. She paused, as if she was remembering the next lyrics. "You see me every day, I've never gone away. Forever I will stay, and you will be by my side. To keep me in line. It's all okay."

"It sounds so pretty, Jade." She shushed me, her head bobbing to the slow beat. Her hand had moved to stroking my hair. She looked so pretty, lost in her own song.

"Do you even know, that you're never alone? Can you even see, how much you mean to me? Did you plan to be, everything to me? I just want to let you know, that it's all okay. There is no upper hand, I'm givin' you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I can say, from here in my own way, I wanna let you know, that it's all okay." Her voice was hypnotizing me, like it always did. I could hear it seeping from her chest, almost like it was coming from her soul. "Give me your all, I'm not gonna let you fall. See that you're everything to me, if only they'd let us be. It's gonna be all okay."

"Jade" Her fingers rested on my lips, quieting my efforts.

"Keep me in your heart, we'll never be apart. I'll remain in your eyes, please don't cut our ties. Did you even know, that it's gonna be all okay? There is no upper hand, I'm givin' you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I can say, from here in my own way, I wanna let you know, that it's all okay." Her smile widened as she finished her song. My head was swooning as she gazed down at me. "So, what do you think?"

"Jade, it's beautiful. Who is it for?" I really wanted to know who made her sing from her soul. She was like a caged bird that was twittering for its release.

"I don't know really. The words kind of just, flowed out, I guess. Andre really liked it, so it must have been meaningful. Too bad he sang that song with Vega instead. I was really looking forward to singing in front of a crowd again. It's been so long." Her face became distorted with a frown, and she looked away. I grabbed her chin tentatively and led her back to me.

"Jade, you're an amazing singer and actress, plus a director. You can make it in showbiz, more than I ever could. Jade, stop being so harsh on yourself. Just because Tori came in, doesn't mean you can't shine. You can make your own light, and I'll be your shadow." She smirked at me, taking my hand and holding it to her chest.

"Cat, you're too sweet. You'll be with me always, right?" She grinned even wider when I nodded eagerly. I nuzzled in even closer, if that's even possible. I was practically molding myself to her. I was afraid to let her go. "I promise to take care of you, and to protect you, always."

"I'll hold you to it." I winked before dropping my head to her chest. I didn't even know when I fell asleep, but I did. I woke up the next morning, still cuddled up next to Jade.

_End of Flashback_

"Where'd you go, Lil' Red?" Andre had propped his head up on his hands. His eyebrows quirked up in curiosity when I shook my head, trying to recollect my scattered thoughts.

"I was remembering the time that you and Jade did a song." His eyes glistened with memories. "You remember that?"

"Of course, that was the day I thought I loved her." My eyes widened at that statement. He was scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, she looked so pretty when she got lost in that song. I was confused, and all wonky in the head. Tori snapped me out of it. She's more like a sister to me. I know that she's yours. She just never knew what she felt for you. It always showed the most on the missions. I'm surprised she's still sane. Of course, you had that effect on her."

"I did? Really?" I was astounded. Jade had feelings for me even before all of this?

"Yeah, believe it or not. She really would do anything for you. That song was all about you. She would sing it on all of our missions. She has a photo of you two. She would pull it out, unfold it, trace your face, then fold it back. It was wrinkled and dirty, but she kept it safe. She couldn't bear being away for such long periods of time. Too much Robbie is not good for the brain. That's the truth." Andre leaned back on his hands, a sly smile gracing his lips.

"She does everything for me?" I looked down at my hands, almost not hearing what he said next.

"She said she loved you, one time. It was a particularly bad mission. And she always wanted to make it back, just to see your face again." Andre leaned forward on the table, looking intently at me. He took a deep breath, then let it leave, running a hand through his dread locks. "She did it all for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So here ya go. Another chapter, all for you guys. Thanks for reading! Make sure you review! Oh, and if you understand the riddle, feel free to put it in the review! I wonder which of you guys will figure it out? Hehehe, go ahead! Make my day! The song was originally from the show, just the first few lines. I made up the rest. Sorry if it seems really lame. I write stories, not songs! Gah! T.T It's harder than you think. I'll try to make another update soon. Until then,<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader (DC) ~Out**


	19. Remember

**Hey, it's me again. Thanks for the reviews, CrazyRedHairedChick333, greenkat742, ZeppelinLed (your review was hilarious!) and Darcnexus. The correct answer, as Darcnexus stated, is a river! Congrats, you get another chapter! Good job, I hope you can figure out the next one! Here it is: How many times can you subtract the number 5 from 25? Think hard before you answer. Come on you guys! I like playing mind games with you! That's why I do cliffhangers. I haven't done any in a while, maybe I'll do one in this chapter. Hmmm, decisions, decisions. Well, you'll just have to read on. By the way, for those of you who have been saying that you can't wait for Jade and Cat to meet, it was in the first chapter of the story, if you guys don't remember. Jade won't see Cat until 2016. Her reaction is in the first chapter. If you forgot, feel free to read that chapter to refresh your tired brains. Silly readers, loving and getting lost in it that you don't even remember how it started! Oh well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own VicTORious. It would have Jade and Cat singing more. That little teaser that Schneider did, that was awesome, but mean to Gillies' fans. *Sigh* I'll just wait patiently until they let her sing by herself or with Grande again.**

* * *

><p><em>Remember- Jade's POV <em>

"I hope you're ready. I grabbed some of your stuff. I figured you didn't need much." Shawn dumped a full duffle bag on the floor at the foot of my small bed. I slid off of the sheets and pawed through the stuff he gathered. I sighed heavily, noticing that many of my military clothing had found their way into it. My Dr Martens poked through all the materials and my fingers felt the smooth leather. I pulled them out and changed my combat boots out for them. My feet thanked me for the relaxation and comfort that they had been missing. My dog tags were wrapped around the shoulder sling. Untying them from it, I slipped them around my neck, and they found their common place. Fingering them, the indentations of my name and unit brought back memories of all the missions I had done. That day that Andre had sung that song for his dog came flooding back to me.

_2009- Asphalt Café_

"Hey, Andre, I didn't know you had a dog." I leered at him from the back of Beck's truck. He scratched the back of his head nervously before coming to sit next to me on the tailgate. He leaned back on the bed, gazing up at the stars. Surprisingly enough for Hollywood, it was a clear night.

"Well, I had a dog. She died a couple of years ago. Her name was Midnight's Shadow, just Shadow for short. She was the most adorable black lab mix you would ever meet. She had chocolate brown eyes and a pink tongue that would lick away all the food on your face. She was a little on the chubby side, but she was a happy dog. Nothing in the world could make her hate you." His voice trailed off. I looked back at him, seeing a hand covering his eyes.

"You're not crying are you?" His other hand came up to yank me back by my shoulder. I let out a yelp as my back hit the cold metal. He let out a tiny sniffle, before removing the other hand from his eyes. He brushed the corners and put his hand behind his head. I stared at him as he gazed up at the sky.

"She was a great dog, Jade. You wouldn't understand, would you? I mean, you're sadistic, bitchy, mean, and you threaten to kill Tori on a daily basis." His eyes blinked as he traced out star patterns. I shrugged, and grunted in affirmation. "I think you would have loved her. She could see who the real you is. She was an awesome dog, and I loved her like I would love a sister, if I ever had one."

"You don't have any siblings, Andre?" His mouth turned to a frown and he turned his head to look at me directly. A deep breath was released from his chest.

"No, but our little group is like a family to me. Except, we don't have parents. Tori and Cat are like my little sisters. Beck and Robbie, believe it or not, are like my brothers." I noticed he left my name off. My eyebrow quirked up, and he saw my reaction. Something shimmered in his dark eyes, and he turned back to look at the twinkling stars. "I don't really know what you are to me, Jade. You don't treat me like the others, yet you treat me worse than Cat and worse than Beck. You treat me better than Robbie and Sinjin, and you definitely treat me better than Tori. Why?"

"You know, I really can't explain it either. You don't really do anything to piss me off, I guess." I brushed my hair out of my eyes and stared at the side of his head. He was chewing on the inside of his mouth, or sticking his tongue in his cheek because it was pushed out.

"Jade, do you even like me?" He whispered it so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. I had never heard a silence so loud, and this one left my ears ringing. You could hear the cliché crickets off in the distance. How the hell they got in a city like Hollywood, is beyond me.

"Of course I do. As you have stated before, I treat you better than most people. So, what do you want me to say?" My other hand was resting on my stomach, rubbing soothing circles around my belly button. Ick, I hate that word, _belly button_. I mentally shook my head, _Focus Jade, something's wrong with Andre_.

"That I'm not some third wheel. That I mean something to you. That you won't leave me and everybody else when your time to shine comes." He turned on his side, his dreads falling in his face. He had a stern expression, so I knew there was no joking this time.

"Well, now that I think about it, you are different in most ways. You aren't as annoying as most of the school population. You're funnier than Robbie, and you are more interesting than Tori. Why do you ask this?" He had scooted a little closer, his chest was now pressing against my shoulder. He had propped his head up on his hand.

"I want to know why you don't hate me, but why you don't like me." I could feel his heart beating through his chest. Goosebumps decided to prickle across my arm and a shiver crawled up my spine. I was definitely nervous now. The close proximity wasn't helping the situation either.

"When you say "like", do you mean like like, or just like?" I was trying to buy some time to think a little bit. Andre took a deep breath again and let it escape through his nose.

"Well, right now, just like, like as in a friend. I don't even know if we are friends, and why I'm having fee-" he stopped, his eyes betraying what he was going to say next. Well, this was different.

"You having what, exactly?" It was his turn to be quiet. One of his hands came up to twist one of his dreads. He bit his lip, and looked back up at the sky.

"Nothing, Jade, nothing. It was a slip of the tongue, and I'm really tired from the show, so I don't even know what I'm saying." The words tumbled out of his mouth. His hands were fidgeting and he looked like he was sweating. Did I really have this effect on him?

"Sure you are. Andre, you are my friend, in a way. I don't hate you, and you don't annoy me. I guess you are a friend of sorts. Besides Beck, you're my best guy friend. I never said I didn't like you. I guess I just don't show enough appreciation for you." I scooted farther away, not really feeling comfortable with him so close. He smiled his big toothy grin before rolling onto his back. He put both of his hands behind his head and grinned up at the sky.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Jade." He shifted to get into a more comfortable position on the metal truck bed. "All I needed to hear, actually."

_Skip to Mission 87-Saudi Arabia 2010_

"Jade….Jade….Come on, girl, wake up." My eyelids fluttered open and I was greeted by Andre hanging upside down by his feet. He was swinging back and forth, getting closer with every swing. I shook my head, clearing my vision and flipping my hair out of my face. "Good, you're awake. We're kind of in a fix right now."

"Where's Robbie?" I rotated my shoulders, wincing as my wrists twisted painfully in the metal restraints.

"He's behind you, working on getting out of his ropes. Damn, what happened?" Andre had slipped his arms around his head so his hands were in front of him. He was wiping the sweat from his eyes and grabbing a pin out of his concealed escape skin patch. He put it in his mouth and used it to swiftly unlock his handcuffs. They fell to the concrete floor and he grabbed a hold of my own chains. He was close enough that I could feel the puff of his breaths on my face. He struggled with my cuffs, but finally got them off of my wrists. I dropped to the floor, one knee touching the ground, my hands on either side of me. I looked up as he finished off the rest of his chains. He flipped to the ground, landing heavily on his feet. I turned around to see Robbie triumphantly escape his own ropes.

"Took you long enough, Robs. Come on, let's get out of this hell hole. Andre, you know where they stashed our guns?" I pressed myself against the wall, peering around the corner to check for guards. There was one with his back turned to us, rookie mistake. I tore a strip off of the bottom of my shirt, and wrapped an end around each of my hands. It was a terrible weapon, but it would get the job done. I motioned for my team to follow me, but keep quiet. They nodded in affirmation and stuck behind me. I snuck up behind the unknowing guard and slipped the makeshift garrote wire around his neck. I yanked it back, feeling the cloth slide against skin. Andre and Robbie grabbed the struggling man's arms and pushed his head forward. Andre had his hand over the man's mouth to keep him from screaming. Eventually he stopped struggling, his limbs becoming limp. His legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. I removed my makeshift wire from around his neck and went back to the wall. I ticked my fingers at Andre and Robbie, signaling that it was clear and to continue on. They took point and I followed suit. We quickly moved down the dim hallway, checking each corner, and popping in every door. Finally we found a stash of weapons. They weren't the ones we usually carried, but they would do for now.

"Grab as much ammo you can carry. How long has it been since we started?" I turned to look at Andre who had picked up an AK-47 and was loading a magazine. He glanced at his hidden watch and clicked the weapon.

"Hmm, well, we're at 1600 hours right now, and it's Tuesday. We started yesterday at 0800 hours. We've got less than three hours to get to the rendezvous. You still want to kill our target?" Andre asked while picking up a handgun. He checked the cartridge and looked back at me.

"Hell yeah, it's credibility I'm going for. Plus, we hit this guy, and we take down a whole organization that poses a threat to the safety of the United States." I crouched down to pick up two pistols and hide them in my cargo pants. I grabbed an AR-15 and slung it across my shoulders. I snatched up the extra ammo and shoved them in the different pockets. My fingers brushed by my secret pocket, and I pulled out the photo of Cat and I. A smile crept across my as I gazed at the old picture. We were celebrating our acceptance to Hollywood Arts with an ice cream sundae party at her favorite ice cream parlor. Her red hair stood out in the dull colors of the old timey shop, and her skin was darker than mine of course. We had asked the old owner to take our picture, well, Cat had. I had to agree to it, otherwise I would have had an upset Cat to deal with. My head was against hers, our hair colors mixing together. Her brown eyes were twinkling with that childlike innocence that everybody claimed she had. Her smile didn't reach her ears though, like it normally did in photos. I never could understand why this picture meant so much to me. I guess it was because that time was the happiest I had been in a long time. My smile was real, and the normal glower was nowhere to be seen. My eyes gleamed with the excitement and prospect of becoming an accomplished actress. Now that I think about it, Cat and I were trying not to laugh at the old man's horrible attempts to get us to smile. I had an arm slung around her shoulders and she had an arm wrapped around my waist. Her hand had come up to interlock with my fingers that were on her shoulder. I hadn't even noticed until after the photo had been taken. My thumb brushed over her enchanting beauty, and my heart fluttered. That one thought came up to haunt me, _What if you never see her again?_ I pushed it aside, having confidence in myself, and my team. _What if you don't make it back?_ I charged my AR-15, glaring at Robbie and Andre. "Let's go."

"Aye, aye, captain." Robbie saluted me with a pistol as we stepped out of the room.

It didn't take us long to find our target. The dipshit was kicked back, smoking a cigar and chugging a beer. No body guards or anything. Damn this guy was stupid.

"Ah, so, we finally meet the Bastard of the sands, Alajiah Kumajihir. So, how does it feel, to be cornered with no place to go?" He had his chair turned to look out across the desert scenery. He swiveled, only to have my gun pressed against his temple. I was grinning evilly, trying my best to scare the piss out of this old general. He was famed for kidnapping U.S. citizens who were vacationing off the coast. His recent victims were those of a cruise line ship, mainly women who did not adhere to his religion's ideas of clothing. We found their bodies, because they were shipped back to us via mail. I should shoot him right now, because I can see his thoughts, of how unclean I am. I'm wearing a tank top, camouflage cargo pants and my combat boots. I'm apparently showing too much skin.

"The government's bitches finally caught up with me, eh? I suppose I did ask for it, seeing as I maimed those beautiful women. Ah, they were wonderful bed warmers first though." He sneered up. Cocky bastard was asking for it. I was having trouble keeping my temper in check. I needed to get a recording of him saying these things, hopefully Robbie was already doing this. My eyes flicked over to him, and he nodded subtly. Andre had his rifle aimed at the general's chest, his finger on the trigger. "You soldiers look ready for battle. Too bad you guys were caught before I could see your true potential. I have already prayed for my Allah's forgiveness. I am assured that I will have whatever my heart desires. So, do what you will, I am not afraid."

"General, you are not worthy of forgiveness from whatever deity you believe in. Everything you have done, everyone you have tortured, kidnapped and killed, will be paid back tenfold. Your body will be delivered to the United States government's doorstep. I will be the one to gladly take it there. Trust me, if it was up to me, there would be no burial. Just a ceremonial burning." The muzzle of my gun was digging into the old man's liver spotted temple. He grunted in discomfort, putting his cigar down into an ash tray. He took one last swig from his beer and nodded at me. My finger eagerly pressed the trigger, and the gun fired. The general's head snapped back, and blood and brain matter splattered across the leather chair and walls. Luckily, not a single drop of blood landed on me. I cleaned the pistol off and put it back in its makeshift holster. My job was done, and now, I could head home. Now, I could see Cat again. I missed her a lot. Time to go home. "Andre, Robbie, let's move out."

_End of flashback_

"Come on, tramp. I'm movin' out. We've got seventy-two hours to get you to college in Montana. I want to get there as soon as possible, without taking up too much money." Shawn grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me into the wall. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I pulled out the used photo of me and Cat. My thumb brushed away the dust that had collected on the old photo. I hope he never finds this photo, otherwise, I will kill him. I'd rather not cause my Cat any more harm and hurt. Obeying him was hard enough as is.

"Cat, this is going to be a long, lonely existence. To keep you safe, I'll do anything. So for now, keep me in your heart, and you will forever be in my mine." I kissed the photo and tucked it back into my jacket pocket. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder, and looked out across Hollywood from my window for possibly my last time. "Good bye, Cat."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, a super long chapter for you guys. I hope you all liked it! Oh, by the way, Andre's dog in this story is actually my late dog, Matilda "Mattie" C. She was awesome, and I just found this a wonderful opportunity to include her. Also, any names referenced in this story, the general perhaps, are made up. If you know anybody by these names…well, I can't say much. I didn't mean to offend! Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long Sunday. Goodnight all! Don't forget to review! Add your answer to the riddle! Trust me, it's not hard, just tricky. Later!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	20. Oceans Away

**Hey everybody! I got some positive reviews from the last chapter. You guys had some silly answers to the riddle, but once again, Darcnexus and lankyafricankid got it right (the answer is once, because then you would be subtracting from 20). Congratulations, your prize: another chapter update! But, before you get that, you get another riddle. Hopefully, I will be able to fool your clever minds this time. If not, I shall simply continue trying. Here's your next task: ****Be you ever so quick, with vision keen, by your eyes, we are never seen. Unless perchance it should come to pass, you see our reflection in a looking glass. What are we? ****If you figure this one out, good job. I might update sooner if you do! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, and maybe you guys (depends on if you really like this story), I do NOT own VicTORious. If I did, well, you see what it would be like. Of course, it wouldn't be called VicTORious anyways…On to the story! Please ignore my previous blathering…Oh wait…you can't…Never mind, just read!**

**Warning: This chapter will involve switching back in forth with point of views. Try to keep up!**

* * *

><p><em>Oceans away- Cat's POV- Andre's Apartment<em>

"Hey, Cat, you remember when we were gone for a really long time?" Andre was lounging on his couch with a hot cocoa in one hand. I walked in from the kitchen and sat down right next to him, my head falling on his shoulder. He took the cocoa from my hands and set it on his coffee table, then brought his hand back to comb through my hair. "Did you hear me?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I just forgot to answer. Yeah, that was a week wasn't it? How long ago was it?" I reached for my cocoa; my hand grasped the white porcelain cup. I took a sip, careful not to burn my tongue on the hot liquid, then set it back down on a coaster.

"About a year ago. That was one of the worst missions we had." He stopped his hand and ran it through his own hair. "I don't think Jade ever fully recovered from it. It was rather traumatizing, but she stopped going to her therapist. She won't talk to either me or Robbie. Has she ever told you about it?"

"No, but I catch some of it from her nightmares. Something about electricity and hidden enemies? What happened on that trip? I missed you guys so much, and I had a migraine on the first day, I had to stay home that whole week." I rubbed my temple, remembering the excruciating pain. As soon as school started, I couldn't even concentrate.

* * *

><p><em>2011- Mission 268<em>

"Hey, Cat, Andre and Robbie aren't here, you want to sit next to us in class?" Tori was leaning against the locker next to mine. I was still mad at her for what she and Beck did to Jade. I slammed my locker shut, glaring at her with what was hopefully a mean glare. By the looks of it, it was rather pitiful because she wasn't leaving. Darnit. I held my books closer to my chest, kind of like a shield.

"You forgot someone else. Jade's gone to, and just because they're gone, doesn't mean I'm going to sit with you. You and Beck aren't even supposed to talk to me. I'm not supposed to talk to you either." I took a step back, forgetting that Jade wasn't there to back me up. Now I was kind of standing awkwardly.

"Cat, Jade's not here to stop you from talking to us. You don't have to pretend that you hate us anymore. Why don't you understand? Beck and I still want to be friends with you, and Jade, but we both know how impossible she is." Tori flipped her hair over her shoulder, chewing on her bottom lip. My hands clenched into fists, and I resisted throwing my books at her.

"Jade isn't "impossible", she just doesn't want to waste her time on people like you. You guys really hurt her. You probably don't even care about her! Stop lying and being fake!" Tori looked shocked at my little outburst. She obviously didn't know me all that well, seeing as she considered me her best friend. I spun on my heel and strode of in the opposite direction, completely forgetting that my class was in the other direction. I turned back around, glaring at her as I walked off to my class. Unfortunately, she was in that class too, and she sat right next to me, despite my protesting.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV- Istanbul, Turkey<em>

"All right, we have a week to hit our target. I want to get this one done in less than that. I'm sick of missing so much school." I stepped out of the airport and looked out across the bustling landscape known as Istanbul. I put on my pilot sunglasses and hefted my duffle bag onto my shoulder. Andre and Robbie fell in step behind me as I hailed a taxi. A small yellow one pulled up and the trunk popped open. I handed my bag to Andre who gingerly placed it into the trunk, knowing what precious cargo it held. I slipped into the cab and was greeted by a man with gold on his teeth. I hid my revulsion and pushed farther into the back seat.

"Merhaba, nereye sen gidiyoruz?(Hello, where are you headed?)" He smirked at me, but glowered at my male coterie.

"Hilton otel, Parthenon Street, ve bu adım. (Hilton hotel, Parthenon Street, and step on it)" I waved 20 Turkish Lira bank notes in his face. He gleefully snatched them and sped out of the airport. It didn't take us long to get there, thankfully, I needed to get some shut eye. The taxi screeched to a stop in front of the hotel, and we were ushered out by the eager cab driver. Andre pulled our bags out of the trunk, handing Robbie his. He decided to carry my bag as we went into the lobby. I walked up to the front desk and asked for the keys to our rooms. "Rezervasyon için tıklayın: West. (Reservation: West)"

"Ah, biz, Miss West yapmaya gittiğini değildir korkuyor. İşte senin anahtar taşı. Umarız, likings düzenlemeler bulunmaktadır. (Ah, we were afraid you were not going to make it, Miss West. Here are your keys. We hope the arrangements are to your likings.)" The desk clerk gave me the room keys and motioned for a bellhop to come and take our bags. A lanky teenager made his way over to us, he was probably a year younger than me. He had a scared look in his eyes, my appearance must not have been making him feel safe. I don't understand why, because I was only wearing my leather jacket, black cargo pants and a black tank top. I didn't even have a gun visible.

"Ben çanta almak, özledim? (May I take your bags, miss?)" He bowed so low that his nose almost touched the floor. I tried to give him an innocent smile, but I guess it was a sneer because he shrank back even more. I sighed and gave him my bag. He wouldn't make eye contact with me, _geez am I really that scary?_

"Teşekkür ederim, efendim. Odalar 245 ve 246 duyuyoruz. (Thank you, sir. We're in rooms 245 and 246)" He nodded in affirmation and skittered off to the elevators. I quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Andre and Robbie, both shrugged and followed after him. I stepped behind them and we arrived at the elevators. We entered and waited until the doors opened at the second floor. He scurried out the doors like the devil was after him.

"Follow me, Bayan. (Follow me, ma'am)" He led the way to the double rooms. Quickly dumping my bag in front of one of the rooms, he bowed again. "İşte, Odalar, lütfen burada Hilton Otel'de kaldınız. (Here are your rooms, please enjoy your stay here at the Hilton Hotel)"

"Teşekkür ederim, efendim. (Thank you, sir)" I barely finished my sentence before he ran off to the stair well. "Well, I guess he doesn't want a tip. Come on. I need some shut eye, it's really late here."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Andre winked and shoved Robbie into the room next to mine. "See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV- Holly Wood Arts<em>

"Come on, Cat, you can't keep ignoring us." Beck had his head on the table and was giving me puppy dog eyes. Tori had a hand in his hair, and her head was propped up on her hand.

"Watch me." _Oops, I shouldn't have said that. _ Beck's eyes gleamed at my accidental reply. I crossed my arms in front of me, wishing Jade was here to scare them off. They really were making this difficult.

"See? You can't stay quiet for too long. You're not used to it. You have too much pent up energy. Just talk to us. We really miss you, Cat. I miss you." Tori pleaded with me. She reached out to hold my hand, but I tucked it farther into my arms. I really did not want her touching me. She was dirty, and grimy, and disgusting! I must look like a pouting child right now. Just then, my head started to hurt really bad. My hands flew to my temples, moving in soothing circles in an inane attempt to ease the pain.

"Owwwwie" My face scrunched up in pain and my teeth gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Cat, what's wrong? You have a headache?" Beck sincerely looked worried now. He sat up straight and held a hand to my forehead. "It's not a fever, but you should probably go to the nurse. Babe, can you take her there?"

"Sure, come on, Cat. Let's go get your booboo fixed." Tori took one of my hands and led me away from the café table. I mumbled incoherently, not really resisting.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV- Area Unknown<em>

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I was awakened by volts of electricity surging through my system. My fingers and toes curled involuntarily, and my head banged against the metal backing I was strapped to. The electricity stopped, and my head dropped to my chest. My breaths came out in stifled huffs.

"Son olarak, eğer uyanık. Yeraltı dünyasından madame hoş geldiniz! (Finally, you are awake. Welcome to the underworld, madam!)" A crisp voice echoed throughout the darkened room. My head lolled back, smacking into the metal again. I groaned in pain, my wrists and ankles raw from the circulating voltage. A black figure stepped into view. "Ne? Hiçbir esprili dönüş? Hatta Yeşim West, ünlü katil Solidarnye Ratnokiv için söylenecek bir şey var mı? Ben şaşırdım. Oh wait, ben değil, o şok olan sensin! Pratik elektrikli! Hahaha, ben bir şaka yaptı. Bana gülmek. (What? No witty comeback? Even Jade West, the famed assassin, has nothing to say to Solidarnye Ratnokiv? I am shocked. Oh wait, it is not I, it is you who are shocked! Practically electrified! Hahaha, I made a joke. You should laugh with me.)"

"Hatta İngilizce biliyor musunuz? Korkunç accent bana bir baş ağrısı veriyor. (Do you even speak English? Your terrible accent is giving me a headache.)" My mouth felt dry and my tongue felt thick. I winced as I shifted in my restraints. _Damn, how do I always end up in these kinds of messes? Where the fuck is Andre and Robbie? Hope they didn't get caught too._

"Why, yes, I do, Miss West. I apologize for any discomfort you are experiencing, my henchmen are not very bright you see. I tried to convince them to ease up on the chains, but then I remembered that you were sent here to execute me. Luckily, we got to you, before you could put a bullet through my skull." He stepped into the dim light that was shining down on my disheveled form. It was hard to breathe in the dank dark room. He was pale and had an eye patch covering his left eye. He was wearing a pinstripe suit with a dark red tie. "Ah, you have noticed my eye. I got this after a soldier under your father's command made an attempt on my life. His knife didn't make it all the way through my skull. It stopped after piercing my eye. He got a souvenir, and I got my revenge. He did not last well after that. A knife to the heart does not a healthy man make."

"You are a sick twisted man, Ratnokiv. What you did to those soldiers makes you deserve a fate worse than imprisonment." I coughed, blood coating my lips. _That can't be good._ "If it was up to me, I wouldn't be taking you to prison. I would hang you out to dry, and let the people do what they will."

"Such big talk for a little girl like you, Miss West. Let us hear your ideas after another row of shocking discovery." He nodded to someone behind the scenes, and the pain started again. A bestial scream ripped through my bloodied lips as the electricity ran through my system.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV- School Infirmary<em>

"Owwww! It really hurts!" I was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds. The nurse had given me some pain medication, but it wasn't helping. Tori had to leave to go to class; Jade would have skipped and stayed until I got better. My hands were still rubbing circles into my temples, but one kept switching to pinch the bridge of my nose. _What is going on?_

"Sweetie, just lay back, I don't know why the medication isn't working. You'll just have to wait until it goes away." The nurse pushed me back onto the bed, smoothing out my ruffled hair. I know she was trying to be comforting and all, but it really wasn't working. I wished Jade was here. She'd know what to do. "I'm going to go call a doctor and see what else I can do."

"Okay, please hurry, it's getting worse." I moaned as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV- Still Unknown<em>

"Hrr…hrr…Are you done fucking around yet?" I wished looks could kill, because Ratnokiv would have at least seventy knives and assorted weapons shoved into various places. I was pretty sure that my wrists and ankles were bleeding and that my lungs couldn't take much more of this.

"Nah, this is only the beginning. I plan on trying a higher voltage this next round. What do you say? Up for another game of "Shocker"? Hahahahaha!" His laughter grated in my ears. I gritted my teeth as I readied myself for the next wave of electrocution. It didn't come, and I looked up from the floor to see Ratnokiv hung by a noose. His feet were swaying slightly, and Andre dropped from the ceiling.

"Sorry we're late, boss. Robbie had to wash his hair." He strode up to me and cut the chains. I collapsed as soon as I was released. Luckily for me, Andre caught me mid-fall. He hefted me over his shoulder, completely forgetting that I had just been through a terrible and excruciatingly painful torture session.

"Where is that curly haired bastard anyways?" I mumbled through clenched teeth. He had a hand on my back and one on my ass. In any other situation, I would have threatened to cut his balls off, but I was exhausted and in a great deal of pain.

"Right here, boss. I really am sorry. It was not because I had to wash my hair, thank you for nothing, Andre! I was having trouble locating your chip. This place has a pretty good defense system. It took me all of two hours to get your position." I growled weakly at him, but he got the message and promptly shut up.

"Well, we've got to get you all better, so we'll head over to a hospital. Our first day here and we already took out our target. Good job, boss." Andre patted my ass. I made to kick him in the stomach, but he caught my foot. "Aw, come on, you know I'm just kidding. Plus, you're not in any position to move by yourself. Behave, or I'll drop you like a sack of potatoes."

"What are we going to do for four days in Istanbul?" Robbie wondered aloud for us. I dropped my head to Andre's back, too tired to care about seeing where I was held captive.

"What's the legal drinking age here?" I was really needing a drink. Cat didn't know about these adventures, and she wasn't going to find out about my drinking habits either. Andre and Robbie kept me sober for as long as possible. They certainly were not going to let me drink now. They've seen how bad a drunk I am. Thank whatever that they were here to stop me from drinking myself into a stupor. What would Cat think of me if she ever saw me in that state?

"Still too old for us three. Sorry, boss, no alcohol for you." Robbie grinned at me from behind Andre.

"Get me out of here. I'm tired of seeing the same old room." Andre chuckled and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, boss. We'll get you to a hospital in no time flat. You just take a little nap, and let Robbie and I take care of you. We'll be home soon." I promptly passed out, my head lolling to the side.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV- Cat's House<em>

"Hey, sis, how're you feeling?" My brother Frankie was dabbing a damp cloth on my clammy forehead. My head wasn't throbbing in pain anymore. I sat up, realizing that I was in my bed at home.

"Frankie, what are you doing here?" I rubbed my temple. He gave me a dazzling smile before pushing me back onto my bed.

"Taking care of my only little sister. Well, the nurse called, said you needed to head home. Dad was busy, so I was the second choice. Can you believe they wouldn't let old Jameson come pick you up?" He was trying not to laugh too loudly. He was sitting next to me, smoothing my hair down. "Now, the nurse said you needed to get some sleep. So, lean back, a take a nice nap. Let ol' Frankie take care of you, eh?"

"Okay, Frankie, I guess I do need to catch some shut eye. Night, Frankie!" I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He ruffled my hair playfully and walked out of my room. He waved as he closed the door. My eyelids became heavier, and finally they drooped closed.

* * *

><p><em>Four days later<em>

"Hey, Cat, did you miss me?" I heard that familiar sultry voice whisper into my ear.

"Jadey! You're back!" I shot up off of my bed and embraced her in a tight hug. She coughed lightly and her arms slowly came up to wrap around my waist. She was chuckling in my ear while patting my back.

"I'll take that as a yes. Cat, I've had a rough couple of days. Would you mind removing your bone-crushing arms?" She pried my arms off of her rib cage. I caught sight of her wrists, which were raw and red. She saw my line of sight, and quickly pulled her black sleeves down.

"Jade, what happened?" She shrugged my question off and held out her hand.

"Come on, Cat, let's go get you some ice cream. I bet old man Smith is waiting for us with a chocolate chip crunchy sundae." Her injuries were quickly pushed back into the depths of my mind in the waves of blissful hunger. I took her hand gingerly as she pulled me out of my bed in one heave. She crooked her arm and I threaded my own through it and she led me out to her car. "I got you a new cd too. Go on, it's in the cd player. Just press play."

"Yay! Thanks, Jadey!" I pushed the sideways triangle button. My favorite song came on, and I was lost in the music, with the wind blowing through my hair and Jade laughing happily next to me.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback ends<em>

"Man, you must have been feeling her pain from all the way over here. That's pretty special if you know what I mean." Andre finished off his cocoa and leaned back on the couch.

"What do you think it means?" I honestly had no clue what he was thinking. He rubbed his chin, probably thinking of a way to explain it easily.

"Well, I think it means that you guys are meant for each other, you know? Something like that is unimaginable. Only some people feel what their counterpart feels. Huh, who'd have thought that Jade would get paired up with you?" He gazed down at me, curiosity glistening in his dark eyes. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "I don't mean it in a bad way, but you guys do complete each other I guess. So, I'm in. I'll do whatever I can to get her back. I can't imagine the pain you two are going through right now."

"No, you probably can't." My hand flew up to my chest. My heart clenched painfully, and a tear slid down my cheek. "No, you really can't. I miss her a whole bunch, Dre."

"I know, Red, I know." His arm went around my shoulders and he patted my arm soothingly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here we are. Chapter 20. I hoped you guys liked it! It took me a day to write this, due to a bike ride, and distractions called music. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Don't forget to answer my riddle! I patiently await your reviews. O.O (pwease?) Pardon the horrible Turkish translations, I used Bing Translator...<br>**

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	21. Daddy's Little Girl

**Hey, BlueWolf Leader here, out with another chapter! Yay! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. It's been a rather…interesting…week. Lots of stress and lots of stuff to do. The answer to last week's riddle was the eyes. The human eyes cannot be seen themselves, except for looking in a mirror. Good job to Darcnexus, InfinityForever7 (eyes), and greenkat742. Here's your next challenge: No legs have I to dance, No lungs have I to breathe, No life have I to live or die, And yet I do all three. What am I? The faster you guys review, the quicker I update! Here you go, next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Daddy's Little Girl<em>

_Jade's POV- Cynatoka College, Anaconda, Montana_

It's day 257. I haven't seen Cat for eight months. I haven't seen Cat for almost a year. I feel like I'm dying on the inside. I've woken up some mornings, and I had forgotten her face, her smell, her smile. Then, my heart breaks, and she comes rushing back into my mind. Would it be better for me to forget her completely? Then would my heart stop bleeding? It probably wouldn't. I can just imagine it shattering into a million pieces. All the pieces would be so jagged that I wouldn't be able to put it back together, and I wouldn't be able to carry on. I know that everyone thinks I'm made of stone, but on the inside, I'm just a girl who only wants to be happy, to feel loved. My mom always provided it for me, but she never got to show it properly. Daddy dearest always came and stopped her from picking me up, brushing me off, and giving me a kiss on the forehead, singing that everything was going to be alright.

"So, today, we will be learning about-" The teacher started to drone on about something I had already learned. Sikowitz covered almost everything I would need to be successful. I was acing this class, so I was pretty bored. An idle mind will be the death of me. My thoughts began to wander again as I stared out the window to see waves of grain twitching with gusts of wind. My mind was turbulent with devastating thoughts of loneliness and peril. I hadn't gotten a mission. I was probably dishonorably discharged or some shit like that. Daddy didn't like the last thing I said to him.

* * *

><p><em>239 Days Ago<em>

"Jadelyn, please reason with Mr. Standiford. I'm sure if you take heart in what he is trying to propose to you, your sentence can be erased and you can start your missions again. We need your team's expertise." My father was sitting with his hands steepled. We were in his office, we meaning me, him, Shawn, and Mr. Standiford. Mr. Standiford was sitting in one of my father's plump leather chairs while I had the wooden one. I was pissed that my usual seat was given to that pompous twat. Of course, I had made many attempts on breaking Shawn's fingers by now, because they kept wrapping around my throat, and I had a new invention encircling my wrists. Since I had an affinity for electricity, they created electric handcuffs. These bastards could bring me down with one swift push of a button. I would wind up a twitching mass of flesh. It wouldn't burn my skin, but I ran the risk of brain damage, something they didn't particularly care about, or biting my tongue and drowning in my own blood.

This was a source of amusement for Shawn, who used it any time he felt threatened by a slim girl half his size. Oh wait, I had taken down an entire army by myself at one point. My nickname in the Forces would be The Arctic Devil, due to my "snow-white" skin, and the marks supposedly left on many enemy soldiers. Jokingly, Andre had started to scratch in a devil's pitchfork into the enemy's walls and flesh. It became a tradition, to show that we were a force to be reckoned with. We were Hell's Hounds, and we brought death and destruction in our wake. We were the undertakers of the military, taking on the toughest jobs. Acclaimed for our success rate, nobody could compare to us. We were the assassins you never see; the darkest part of the shadows that one never wants to journey into. The whites of our eyes did not show fear, but the hottest part of a flame. Fire was our weapon, and we used it to raze and release hell on earth.

"My team's expertise is needed, really? Or are you just wanting to send me to some damned place to kill us off? All you ever wanted was a force of anger and rage to control. I gave it to you, but you lost us the instant you left us in Sudan. That mission was fucked up and you knew it. Yet you let us go, get captured, tortured to where some of my soldiers were mentally scarred and incapable of going any further, then you had to bargain with our captors. You released some of the worst criminals just to get us back. You should have let us die instead." Shawn's hand popped me in the back of the head. White flashed before my eyes and I gritted my teeth. I turned to snap at him, but he held up his tiny remote, finger poised and ready. Huffing heavily, my attention was caught by my father's heavy breathing and red complexion.

"You insolent, ungrateful child! I did that so I could get you back! Your lives were at stake! What would you have done in that kind of situation?" His hands were flat on the wood of his desk. The vein on his temple was throbbing and his nostrils were flaring.

"You know what I would have done. You know that I'm a heartless, cold, ass-kicking monster that you created to be. I am only what you wanted me to be. All those times when you showed anger and disappointment, yeah, here it is. It's spitting you in the fucking face right now. All I ever wanted was your fucking approval! All I ever got from you was a beating and "get stronger". You wanted the perfect killing machine, here I am. You pointed me in a certain direction, sat back, and watched as I massacred everything in my path. You wonder why I'm so messed up and why all my therapists end up leaving the country? It's all because of you. Everything I have ever done, everyone I have ever met, or killed, is all up here." My fingers tapped against my temples with emphasis. My mouth was having trouble with stopping. It just kept going, and I saw my father's skin grow paler by the second as all of his fears were revealed. I was out of control, and he had no way of getting me back under wraps. "You might as well ship me off to another country, and wait until I disappear off the side of the earth! You never cared about me, you just didn't want such a good opportunity to perish because of your foolish mistake. You didn't want to be the general who started the Third World War. You didn't want to be the general who killed his own daughter for the sake of the country. All you wanted was a deadly force under your command, listening for your beck and call! Fuck you, dad, fuck you!"

My tirade was stopped by the click of a button. Electricity flooded my system and I fell forward onto my knees. Shivers wracked my body as the volts coursed throughout my veins. My hands clenched and unclenched, my toes curled, and my teeth ground together. It felt like my skin was on fire, and I had no way to put it out. My eyes rolled back, my head flopping side to side. I tried to curl up in a ball, but my limbs kept jerking around. I was once again, humiliated by my helpless, quivering form. My vocal cords were uttering animalistic growls and howls of pain.

"Precarson, cease fire! She's still my daughter, no matter what I've done to her." My father had apparently moved around his desk to hover over me. He must have been afraid to touch me, afraid to feel the same pain as I was. The electricity zipped back to the cuffs, but my body twitched from the residual energy. My lungs screamed for air, and my throat was as dry as the many deserts I had ventured in. Seeing that I was no longer sizzling like bacon on a hot skillet, my father scooped me up in his arms. He cradled me like the baby I was a long time ago. His strong arms did not waver as I hung limply, my limps dangling. I slowly regained control and weakly pushed out of his arms. He resisted for a little bit, but let me drop to the floor. From my spot on the ground, I stood to be eye level with him. My father used to be an imposing figure, but after the many years of cruel missions, he was nothing by a statue in my way.

"I may be your daughter, but you sure as hell aren't my dad. I'll make sure, that when I get out of this shit you will regret ever putting me through all of this fucked up mess. You will finally get to see me in action, and it will be the last thing you ever witness." Shawn grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and drug me out of my father's office. My eyes bore holes into his. Something surprised me though, something that I never thought I would see my father do. The last time I saw my dad, he had tears freely streaming down his wrinkled cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Day 257<em>

"This will conclude our lesson. Your homework for this week is to research the many Shakespearean plays and the meanings behind them." The students got up to leave the class, and I was brought out of my reverie. I gathered the few books I had and trudged for the door, knowing that Shawn was waiting just beyond it. A sigh escaped my lips as a fleeting image of red hair floated into my mind. Then, it was gone, washed away by reality.

As I stepped out of the classroom, my eyes caught sight of dark skin and braids. I blinked, still looking, but it was gone. _My mind must be playing tricks on me. I could have sworn that was Andre._ I shook my head, willing the suffocating hope out of my thoughts. Shawn slapped the hand cuffs on me and took me to my next class. My brain kept seeing red hair flashing in the distance. My torment continues as I carry out my sentence. Loneliness swooped in, and I was once again, left in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, this chapter's short. I wanted to get something out there for you guys, that way you wouldn't become rapid crazy creatures and chase after me. I hope you liked it. I love reading your stuff, some of you guys have some great criticism. I do take it to heart, and I try to appease everybody. I'm also trying to count down the days until Cat and Jade meet up. So, four years, you guys do the math. We've got a few more fillers, then you guys might get some romance, if you guys play nice and review! I do hope you continue reading. Also, don't forget to answer my riddle! Hehehe…I wonder if I can befuddle you guys and cause a kerfuffle! Later!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	22. Out of My Head

**Good job, ZeppelinLed, Darcnexus, greenkat742, and Darker Aria, you all got the answer to the riddle! For those of you who didn't understand it, the answer was A Fire. Now, here's another one to tweak your tired brains: I have forests, but no trees. I have lakes, but no water. I have roads, but no cars. What am I? Feel free to guess, I love that you guys are enjoying these things. Now, you're probably bored with my monologue, I tend to have a problem with that. For those of you who are wondering, I talk to myself a lot…Shhh, don't tell the Funny Farm people. They're still looking for me. Anyways, on with the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Out of my head<em>-_Cat's POV_

_Day 126_

"Andre, I can't do this anymore. I can't just forget her. She's always there, always talking to me, singing to me. I can't stand that she's alone, and possibly being abused by my uncle. How could I just leave her to fend for herself in an unknown college, without a friend in sight?" I was curled up into a tight ball on my bed, Andre was sitting uncomfortably next to me, patting my back.

"Cat, it's only been four months. Plus, have you already forgotten who you are missing? Jade West, the fearless, the greatest and strongest girl you will ever meet. She's probably doing fine." He stopped patting my back and rubbed soothing circles. He seemed pretty nervous, but he was trying to hide it. My room probably wasn't helping ease the tension that had seeped into the space between us. The pink walls and rainbow ceiling would have made the most imaginative little girl green with envy. I'm surprised Jade could even step foot in here, of course, she probably tolerated it so she could spend time with me. Now that I think about it, she did a lot of things with me, just to make me happy, even at her own expense. "You know, if you really miss her that much, why don't you just go see her?"

"Andre, are you stupid? Did you hit your head on the way over here?" I gazed at him incredulously. What the hell was he thinking? "Andre, she has a restraining order of so many states to stay away from me. They'll make her disappear if she sees me again!"

"Ah, she doesn't have to see you though. She can't get sent away, if she never saw you." He had a mischievous grin on his face and a sinister glint in his eyes. He pulled me out of my fetal position and pressed me up against his side. "Here's my plan. I teach you how to be stealthy, and you follow her around her school. She'll never see you, which is terrible for her, but you will get rid of your panicking thoughts. Plus, Shawn won't see you either, and you can spy on Jade whenever!"

"But, that would be really mean to Jade. She would never get to see me, how would that be good for both of us?" His hand squeezed my shoulder before rubbing again. He chuckled lightly, and shook his head.

"Lil' Red, you don't see the logic in my brilliant plan. You've got an awesome lawyer, who's working hard on getting her out of this predicament, so she'll be out in no time. Plus, she's probably figured out her own way of seeing you." Confusion still crossed my features, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Eh, do you want to see Jade or not?"

"I do, but her not seeing me, it must be hard." Just the thought of Jade having to go through college with only my crazy uncle for company, made a cold shiver slither up my spine. Andre felt me shake next to him and he patted my head.

"Jade's a big girl, she can handle herself for a while longer. Now, here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

><p><em>Day 257<em>

"She's in Literature 402 right now. I think she'll be coming out in five minutes." Andre was leaning next to the classroom door, doing his best to look inconspicuous. He did look like every other college kid, with a backpack slung over his shoulder casually, and a V-neck striped t-shirt with ripped jeans. He had one hand on his backpack strap while the other was in his pocket. He was smirking over at me, and bobbing his head to his "music". He had cleverly put ear buds in and had the plug in his pocket, making it look like he was listening to something. I was hiding behind a psychology book, leaning against a pillar across from him. I had a bright yellow hoodie on that covered my Dancing Bears shirt. I had decided to wear the jeans that Jade had bought me a few weeks before graduation. She had decorated them herself; mainly she cut them with scissors and stained them with paint. She never asked me to wear them, knowing that my dad didn't approve of them. Since my dad hardly ever came home, I got to try them on and show everybody how much I appreciated Jade. She would give me a big grin and her eyes would sparkle in delight.

The door unlocking broke me away from my reverie and I quickly glanced at Andre. He smiled at me and nodded his head. I put up my hood and pushed away from the pillar. I couldn't let her see me; she'd be breaking the rules. I wanted to protect her, but I also was dying to see her. I moved beside him and waited for her to slip by. I saw my uncle step up next to us. I immediately stiffened, and prayed that he didn't see me. Andre slung his arm around my shoulders, still bouncing to the beat. He was trying to make it harder to recognize us, although, I don't think my uncle's ever seen him. "It's gonna be okay. Stop shaking so much. She'll be out in a sec, and then we can leave."

"I'm shaking? Sorry, I didn't realize I was. I miss her so much!" I grabbed onto his arm to keep myself from jumping in anticipation. The door opened and the students trudged out of it. They all looked mentally exhausted, one was even complaining about homework on Shakespeare. Andre pulled me into the crowd and pushed my hood down so I could see. He spun me around in a twirling motion, making it look like we were practicing dance moves. He tried not to make it a big scene as we threaded our way throughout the moping students. He stopped and dragged me to his chest.

"There she is." He whispered in my ear. He turned me around discreetly and picked me up in what others would think was a loving embrace. I held a giggle, knowing that Jade would recognize it, and looked for her. I almost screamed her name when my eyes caught sight of her raven colored hair. She brushed loose strands of it out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. She looked so tired and worn down, her eyes were glued to the floor. One of the students bumped past her, and she glared after him. Her eyes flicked over in our direction, unseeingly. She looked back down, defeated. I watched as Shawn stomped over to her and slapped the cuffs on her pale wrists. He held onto the chain and led the way, Jade silently following behind. Andre lowered me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think that's enough torture for today. I dunno if she saw us or not."

"Thanks Andre. I just wish I could run up and give her a bear hug." My eyes stayed on Jade's back as she faded into the scene. Andre's arms tightened then let go.

"Eh, I can fix that too. Jade's always been a heavy sleeper." He stroked his chin thoughtfully before grinning like the Cheshire cat. My eyebrow quirked up and I begged him to go on.

* * *

><p><em>Late that night- Jade's Dorm room<em>

"Are you sure this is going to work? What if Shawn comes in?" We were sitting outside Jade's bedroom window. Andre had already opened the window, it was pretty easy, for an old dorm window. We could see inside the room, and Jade's bed was on the opposite side. Andre pushed me towards it, and lifted me up to the opening. I almost fell through it, but caught myself on the ledge. I got through it without any more problems, and did my best not to make any loud noises. Andre had, whatever he called it, briefed, I guess, me on how much of a heavy sleeper Jade was. He told me how some missions Andre would have to drag her out of bed and give her a few whacks to the jaw. Then she would beat the crap out of him until he apologized.

"You let me worry about Shawn, you just go be with her." He slid the window shut, a muffled clap sounded as it closed. He disappeared into the night and I turned back to a slumbering Jade. She didn't snore, like Andre does thank goodness. She was facing the other way, her hair splayed over her pillow. I could see her shoulders move up and down rhythmically with her breathing. I tiptoed closer to her, trying not to step on any of her discarded clothes. You know, for a girl who is so strict with keeping everything clean, her room sure was a mess. There were long sleeved shirts, hoodies and jeans everywhere. Sheesh, I had to watch where I stepped, otherwise I'd trip over one of the articles of clothing. I made it to her bed and stopped beside it. All of a sudden, I was too terrified to move. I had had a surge of courage to get here, and it all ran out on me. Now, I was within arm's length of her, and I was chickening out. My nerves were making me want to turn back, to escape through the window, before it was too late. My fears were quelled, when I heard Jade murmur my name.

"Cat…" I froze, my body tensing up. She turned over in her bed, clutching her pillow like her life depended on it. Her eyes were frantically moving underneath her eyelids. I kneeled before her, my face now level with hers. Her whole body started shaking like she was having a nightmare. I reached out to lay my hand on her cheek. Instantly, the shaking stopped. Her eyes fluttered open. I left my hand there, too afraid to move. Her eyes were unfocused and hazy. "Cat? Is that you?"

"Shh, you're dreaming, sweetie." My thumb stroked over the porcelain skin. She sighed and leaned in to the touch. A sweet smile crossed her lips as she hummed happily. She clasped my wrist and drug me into bed. I didn't resist, and let her pull me in. She spooned me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Kitty Cat, stay with me. I've missed you." Her voice was thick with sleep. She nuzzled into my hair and took a deep breath. She snaked an arm over my waist and tugged me closer; her other hand was running lazily through my hair, or caressing my face. I couldn't believe that she was half-awake through all of this. I was giddy beyond belief, but my heart was sad that she wouldn't know that I was here. I considered leaving her a note when I left, but I didn't want to risk the chance of Shawn finding it. I was aching to wake her up, and make her understand that this was not a dream, that I was here lying next to her. My eyes watered at the thought of leaving her again. I didn't want to, but knew I had to. I didn't want her to suffer at the hands of my sadistic uncle any more than she already has to. I snuggled in to her hold, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jade's low singing of her rendition of "My little Sunshine" lulled me into a comfortable nap. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Psst! Cat, hey, Cat, wakey wakey, eggs and bacon! Time to rise, sunshine! We gotta go." Andre whispered harshly from the window. My eyes snapped open, and adjusted to the dim glow of his flashlight. He was halfway through the window's opening and was waving urgently. My eyes flicked over to Jade's standard alarm clock. The glaring green numbers stated that it was 4:20 AM. I withheld a groan as I slipped out of Jade's sleepy grasp. She grunted in distress, but didn't wake as she held on to the covers. A heavy sigh was given as she nestled deeper into her pillow. Anger crossed her face as it twitched unhappily. Looking closer, I noticed her wearing the pink tank top I gave her. I knew she would never wear it out in public, or wear it at all for that matter, so seeing her in it broke my heart into a million pieces. I ran my fingers through her tangled tresses one last time, not knowing the next time I would be able to. My legs moved in the direction of Andre's light and I was whisked away before dawn broke.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here you go, my fans. I know it's probably not very good, due to it being very late right now. I apologize for any screw ups, I try my best not to. I just hope you guys like it. So, answer the riddle in your reviews! I'm going to bed..Good night everybody! Please review!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~Out**


	23. All my fault

**Darcnexus, SkyVanAlen12, and InfinityForever7, you guessed correct! The answer to last chapter's riddle was a map! You three are a pretty smart bunch! I need to think of something even trickier! How's about a "Who am I?" Riddle? Here we go:** **I dig out tiny caves in which I store Gold and Silver. I build bridges of Silver, I make Crowns of Gold, the smallest you can imagine. Sooner or later you will need me, yet you're afraid of me. Who Am I? ****Figure this one out quickly, and I'll update quickly. Capiche? Also, if you haven't already, go check out my other Cade story, "Îngeri şi demoni (Angels and Demons)". Anyways, now that I've bored you enough, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer (oops, haven't done one in a while!): I do NOT own VicTORious. I just own Shawn, Cynatoka College (or the idea of it, I have no idea if it exists or not) and Lurence. Anaconda, Montana is a real place, believe it or not…No offense to anyone living in the state of Montana! I'm sure it's a wonderful place!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>All my fault<em>

_Day 406- Jade's POV_

How long will it take for me to build up the courage to kill Shawn and escape? Even if it means I can't see _her_ again, even if it means I have to disappear into the background. Even if I have to go to another country to defy my father's orders, or to never be caught or face the consequences? How willing am I to never see _her_ again? How willing am I to give everything up, for freedom from this oppression and isolation? I've been ostracized by my family, mainly my father, my country, my people. How could they cast me aside, when I have done so much for them? I have killed threats; I have murdered whole clans and one time a whole country of people, to keep this damn country safe. This is what I get, for protecting a place that would gladly shove a knife deep into my open back. They so eagerly discarded one of their best assets when I played for the same side. It's a beautiful fucking country when they throw away soldiers for the benefit of the country. Now, how is it, that I am stuck in some shitty town, in some damn place that nobody knows my name? Nobody knows the shit that I've been through, the trials and tribulations that I've gone through to keep an ungrateful country from becoming a nuclear wasteland.

It's been a whole year, since I saw her last, although, I've been having some really fucking realistic dreams of her for the past few months. She's always sleeping next to me in my dreams, or comforting me. It's almost like she's really here, but I know she isn't. She couldn't be here; she wouldn't risk the chance of being caught, or of me getting sent away farther. She wouldn't do that for me anyways. She couldn't have loved me if she didn't convince her father of forgiving my transgressions and letting me go free. She couldn't have loved me, if she didn't even come visit me while I was in prison. How could she have loved me, after everything I have done? I've killed, murdered, slaughtered, and beaten people to death. I'm a monster, an inhuman creature that loves the sight and smell of death; that loves hearing the death rattle of someone's last dying breath. I'm a demon, a devil of sorts, taking joy in ripping lives away from peoples' loved ones, from children, from grandparents, from parents. So many people don't understand the pain I've been through, I never wanted this. Yeah, I was messed up from the start, but it never meant that I wanted to kill those people. Those missions have ruined me, my conscious, and I've lost my sanity because of them. Am I even worthy of living on this planet where I can hurt people like Cat? I can't imagine what I would do if I was ever forced to take a life of someone similar to her. People like her don't need to even know monsters like me. I'm a heathen, a hedonistic sadist. A "problem child" that should have been shot or put to sleep like the animal I am. I could never be put in a cage for long, because I'm an escape artist. I could escape from this world, and vanish into my own. Doing so would deprive me of my interaction with my beloved Caterina. I don't know what my world would be like without her. Would I even be able to survive without her brilliant smile, her wonderful smell, her bleeding heart? Could I bear the pain of not seeing her for an eternity? Would whatever's left of my soul shatter into a million tiny bits, never to be put back together again by her loving hands? Would my heart keep beating for her, even when it knows that its cause is lost?

"It's one thing, when I'm alone, but another when I talk to myself. I know they've said it's healthy if you do that. How can it be, when I berate myself for my idiocy? When I pour my heart out to her picture, to her clothes, to myself, how can this be healthy? When I open myself up, and let the scars show through. Old wounds open, and new ones come and everything can see my heart. It still beats for her, even if she's long gone. Even if she's completely forgotten about me, even if she hates my guts for what has happened to her. I couldn't save her, I couldn't keep her out of trouble. It's my fault that she was kidnapped, it was my fault that she was raped, and almost killed! How can she even think good of me, after the things I have done? I'm not even beautiful, in anybody's eyes. My body shows the grief and battles that I have gone through. I shouldn't be alive because of the things I have done. How can I be deserving of her affections, when I have spurned everyone she loves? Her family is of the highest honor, while mine is of the lowest barbarians? It is a typical "Princess falls for a pauper" scene. I am the lowly peasant, and she, the loveliest princess sought after by many men worthy of her. Her last name speaks the epitome of love! Mine might as well be the Wicked Witch of the West. So hated am I, my name should be changed to Elphaba! My skin should be green, or blood red, for the rivers I have let free. My bones should be burning for the sins I have committed, yet is there even an angry god that will strike me down? How could there be a higher being, if they let such a creature as myself roam this cracked earth? So horrid am I, that my soul should be burned and I should be torn apart by the many souls I have killed. How am I worthy of such a life? What have I done to deserve such a pitiful existence? I rue the day that I was born! I rue the day that my father was not killed in battle. I rue the day, that I lost my lovely Caterina Valentine." I lamented to myself. Such was the pain in my heart, I had to let it out. Shawn was out like a light in the room next to mine, so no one was privy to my despair. So much was the torture of my soul that taking my life was an option I looked upon with desire. If I could not be with my Caterina, then life was not worth it. I would wait for her on the other side of this spectrum. I did not know, whether I would ever see her again. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her vibrant red hair, her smiling face, her eyes that seemed to see down to the very bones of my soul. I could never tell her what I have done, for the fear of her being disgusted at my actions, and leaving me forever. Of course, if I confessed to her, she might still love me, might still want to be near me. If she could forgive me, for everything I have committed, life would be worth the misery. If I could only see her, one more time. If I could embrace her, feel her warm flesh underneath my fingertips once more. If I could breathe in her scent like the dog I am. If I could taste her, drink in her essence once more. How could I stand one more day without her, when I am ready to collapse from a paucity of her presence?

My grievances were halted abruptly by a loud knock on my door. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to collect myself so whoever it was would not see my distress and ask what was wrong. I didn't need any more intrusions than were necessary. I trudged over to my dorm room door, pausing before grudgingly opening it. I opened it just enough so that I could peek through the crevice that was created. What I saw on the other side was not something I wanted.

"Hey, Jade, we've got a slight problem." Michael was standing in front of me, in full dress blues. His face was blank, but his eyes were filled to the brim with sadness. "Can I come in?"

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" I stepped aside to let him in. His movements were stiff and crisp as he marched inside. He motioned for me to sit down on my bed and he slowly sat down next to me. He was hesitant, looking anywhere but at me. His hands found mine and he clasped them together. Taking a deep breath, he told me the last thing I needed to hear in my pit of despair.

"Mom's dead, Jade." At that moment, my heart broke, and tears spilled from my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jade."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I know you guys love those things sooo much! Please don't kill me. I know it's a depressing chapter, but you guys were wondering what Jade was thinking as she was going<strong> **through while Cat's forbidden to see her. We also have another monkey wrench thrown into the mix. The only other person Jade ever loved, has passed away. I'm one big bitch. Go ahead, hate me, but you guys knew that this was coming from the first chapter. I had to bring it in somehow. Will this be the straw that breaks the camel's (Jade's) back? Let's hope not. They've still got 1,050 days to go! How will Jade get through this shit? Only your reviews will help speed up this process! It's up to you guys now! Review and answer the riddle while you're at it!**

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	24. In Your Honor

**Hello, everybody, DC/BlueWolf Leader here. It's been a week since I last updated. The answer to last week's riddle was, as you guys guessed, a Dentist! SkyVanAlen12, Darcnexus, lil-ying-fa and thewhitestblackpersonyouknow(yours was the funniest) you guys all guessed correctly. Here's the next riddle: ****Take away my first letter; take away my second letter; take away all my letters, and I would remain the same. What am I?**** If you figure this one out, I'll be forced to write another chapter earlier than normal. I need at least 10 reviews to write the next one. So, you guys are at 60, make it 70, and chapter 25 will pop up in no time. Oh, and this week is Thanksgiving, so, I will be chowing down with my family. I'll be checking in regularly to see if you guys accomplish this. Please? Anywho, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, no matter how much I wish I did, do NOT own VicTORious. If I did, it would be a much different show, and it would probably be done after the first episode due to the violence, cussing, and money needed. I only own Michael, Shawn, and the idea...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>In Your Honor<em>

"We gather here today, in honor of the life led by Heather August Teller West. She was a wonderful wife, friend, and mother. She was the most kind-hearted, caring, loving, adoring, and fawning woman we had the pleasure of knowing. It was a shame to see her health decline, and her family split apart by traumatic experiences. This woman deserved only the best in life, and she was handed a nasty deal with the devil himself." I could feel the preacher's eyes bore into my dress blues. I was a persona non grata at this funeral, even if the woman was my mother. I was seated the farthest away from her casket, and I just had Shawn to accompany me. My brother and father were sitting the closest to her, both were not giving me any attention. My hands were clenched into tight fists, keeping me from doing anything irrational. I stopped paying attention to the arrogant pastor's palaver. He didn't know anything about her, nor did he know who her favorite child was. Otherwise, he wouldn't be glaring at me from his pompous podium. He's an idiot because he won't let me see her. He won't even let me talk. She's my mother for Pete's sake! He had the nerve to put me under the tree, in the shadows of everyone else. I sure did catch everyone's eye with my heavily decorated uniform, more so than Michael's and my father's. I would not, could not, be ignored. I would not tolerate this injustice. My mother, if she were still alive, would demand I stand up there and defend myself and my actions. The pastor's blathering wormed its way back into my ranting melancholy. "As we lay her to her final rest, is there anyone who would like to say some final words?"

"I would love to say some words." I stood up from my position in the rear. A gasp resonated throughout the gathered crowd. "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm her own daughter, so why shouldn't I get a say at her own funeral?"

"West, sit down." Shawn's meaty paw clapped onto my shoulder and he tried pushing me back into my seat.

"Shut the hell up, Shawn. I have a right to speak at my mother's final resting place! You bastards have ostracized me for something she knew I was innocent from! Now you won't even let me say goodbye!" I was outraged, obviously, by their high-horsed opinion. I was going to throttle somebody if he kept me from talking. Shawn might be my first victim. "I am not the traitorous bitch that the media has acclaimed me to be. Their proclamations are lies and slanders. I will not be silenced at my own mother's funeral. She was the only member of my family that knew that I was innocent. My own family sequestered me off to some unknown hellhole for an unknown amount of time, never to see me again. I guess you weren't counting on her to shove this sentence up your ass. This must be her final way of saying how much of a bastard you are, dad. Yeah, you heard me, she hated you so much! You treated her like your trophy wife! She loved who you were before, not the Neanderthal you have become. You brought her children up with fire, blood, liquor and anger. Michael is too much of a blind follower that he can't say no to you. I've learned better. You're dead when my sentence is done. You will feel the wrath that you have brought upon yourself. You will see what I have become, and you will not survive."

"Be quiet, West. You are only embarrassing yourself. Do you really believe your mother would want to see you like this? You're a disgrace, sit back down." Shawn's hands slapped me back into my seat, one was holding on to the electric cuff button. A tingle ran up my spine, and my heart beat raced from the adrenaline pumping through my system. The pastor coughed awkwardly before motioning for them to lower the casket. My father walked up to the lacquered wood, gently laying a white rose on the top. My brother meekly followed and laid his own flower. My yellow tulip was forgotten as Shawn quickly stomped on it, thinking it would lessen my fiery resolve. The crowd dissipated, as hushed words were exchanged about my deceased mother. Finally, the idiots disappeared, and mother's casket was buried in the earth. As cliché as it was, it began to rain. Not caring if I got sick, I remained. For once in the whole year and a half that we have been forced to live with each other, Shawn moved off to give me some time to recollect my thoughts. My emotions were running rampant as the tears mixed with the precipitation that was soaking through my uniform. I knelt in front of her tombstone, reading the title etched into the stone surface. _Here lies Heather August Teller West, A loving mother and wife. 1962-2012_. My hands skimmed across the marble, feeling the smooth stone slicked with moisture.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you mom. I know he did this. I wasn't there to protect you from his drunken hazes. I could have stopped him, if only I could have come back. Why didn't you call me? You know I would have done everything in my power to get to you. You never judged me. You believed in me. Why didn't you stop him from turning me into a bloodthirsty monster? Why didn't you take us and escape from his prison? Now I'm stuck in my own, unable to be in contact with anyone. Now, I'm all alone, with no one to comfort me. I will only have the memories to remember you by. You supported my possible relationship with _her_." I still couldn't say Cat's name. The pang of pain that throbbed through my broken heart was too much to bear. By now, I was sobbing uncontrollably, but silently. I was turning into the very stone my forehead rested against. I wouldn't be hurt anymore. I would be as tough as the material that keeps me safe. Nothing could stand against me. I wouldn't feel anything anymore. I just don't think I could take another hit like this and survive. All I can do now is shut myself away from the world, turn off my emotions and become a robot. I'll just go through the motions. I'll just shut down. "I love you mom. I'll see you later. Watch over me, okay?"

I kissed the tombstone and stood up, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Although, nobody would be able to tell that I had shed a single tear. The rain was pouring so hard that it was hard to see. Shawn came through the downpour and grabbed my wrists. I felt the cold metal click onto my wrists and the electricity seep into my soaked skin. I deftly followed behind him, heading off into my dull and dank future.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV<em>

I couldn't believe this. They wouldn't even let her see her own mother. They shunned her like the villagers had shunned those who had the Bubonic Plague. They had no right to do this to her! I almost, almost, ran up and slapped her dad in the face. The nerve the pastor had to belittle her in front of all of the fake people. I was hiding in the background, holding onto Andre's arm. He held a black umbrella over the both of us, keeping us from being seen. He had checked out the weather channel, and had seen that it was going to rain soon. The sky was a dark, solemn grey, marking the dreary outlook that Jade must be experiencing. I could see her quivering, but I didn't know if she was shaking out of anger or of sadness.

"I want to hug her so badly, Andre." I whispered up to him, not knowing whether I would be heard or not. His response was wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know, Lil' Red, but you have to be strong, for her." His mouth was next to my ear. From a distance, we probably looked like a couple of onlookers at an acquaintance's funeral. We just stood there as the people filtered out, leaving Jade and my uncle behind. Jade's mother's casket was lowered and buried in the earth. Jade's movements were rigid and crisp as she stalked over to the grave marker. She crumpled in front of it, hands clutching desperately at the stone. Just as the weatherman predicted, it began to rain. Jade's shoulders quaked with sobs, and I could feel her agony from here. My feet and my heart begged me to move, to comfort mi Corazon. I knew I couldn't, not with Shawn keeping vigil. Jade's sorrows were emanating and soaking me to the core. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her tears away. She finally stood up, on shaking legs, and trudged over to my respectfully waiting uncle. He cuffed her and led her away from her mother's grave. "Come on, let's go pay our respects."

"Okay." We slowly walked over to the grave site. I laid the bouquet of flowers on the freshly turned dirt, placing a kiss on the cold stone. Andre helped me up, noticing how quickly my mood was becoming somber.

"I think it's time we visited Jade. She's going to need you tonight, even if she won't know it's you."

* * *

><p><em>Later, back in Anaconda, Montana<em>

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetie. I'm here. You can let it all out now." I cradled a sleep-hazed, sobbing Jade. Her face was nestled into my chest. I would be enjoying this, if it weren't for our current situation. Her body was racked with breath-taking cries, and I was trying everything to keep her from doing anything irrational. I kissed her forehead, the crown of her head, her cheeks, her eyes, anything I could see. I just wanted her to be comforted, even if she thought I was a figment of her imagination. My hands brushed through her raven locks, getting tangled in the tresses. She was holding onto me with all of the strength she possessed, almost like she was afraid I would leave too. Her woeful sobs quieted, and she became deathly still. I lifted her face to my own, and gazed into the red rimmed sapphire eyes. A few more tears escaped, and I kissed them away. This was my chance, and I decided to take it. I captured her lips with my own, tasting the salt left from her tears. I know that this might be seen as taking advantage of her, but she seemed to ask for it. I heard her moan, whether it was because she liked it, or she was tired, I didn't know. I moved back, Jade's head went back to my chest and she nestled in for the night. I hated leaving her at her most vulnerable, but I didn't want her to know I was here. It would be torture for her, and it was starting to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here we go. Another chapter, just for you guys! I hope you guys liked it. Please, don't forget to review! Leave your answer for the riddle in there too! I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving (if you live in America), otherwise, Happy Turkey Day (later on in the week)! As for now, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day of typing. <strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~Out  
><strong>


	25. Unbelievable

**Hey, you guys were just under the number of reviews needed to make me update faster, so I'm just updating on my normal day. Sad face. Also, those of you who guessed a mailman, you are correct! Those of you who got close to it, you got it anyways. Same thing, tomato, post office, if you know what I mean. I have another trick for you guys. Not really a riddle, but it'll provide you guys some head scratching! All right, here we go. **** My friend Goober loves Tennessee, but he hates Florida. He loves books, but he hates reading. He loves puppies and kittens, but hates dogs and cats. **** If you figure this out, you're "purty smart". It took me a while to do so, I hope you guys can! I'm not even going to bother asking for reviews. Either you do, or you don't. I can only influence you guys so much, and me begging and pleading doesn't do a whole lot. I do like the fact that I have 68 for 24 chapters. That's pretty sweet. I just love hearing from you guys! Makes my heart beat faster. Anywho, sorry for boring you! On with the tale of our separated couple.**

**Disclaimer: Feel free to look at the other chapters where I have put this same exact thing!**

**Warning: Contains rape! (Don't shoot me!) Also, lots of POV switching!**

* * *

><p><em>Unbelievable<em>

_Jade's POV_

I can hear the music throbbing through the doors as I saunter up to the night club's entrance. Sunny's was a well-acclaimed bar, as well as a dance club. It was a popular place that Andre, Robbie and I would go to relax and unwind. By "relax and unwind" I mean I go and get horribly drunk, and Andre and Robbie have to drag me away from the bar. I forgot to mention that I get free drinks because I saved the bar from a gang of crazy assholes. Eh, I love a good martini on the rocks, so it was worth the trip to the hospital. I pushed the doors open, making my entrance a little obnoxious, luckily no one noticed. I perused the bar area, looking for a good empty spot where I could be alone. Seeing one spot where there was an empty chair on each side, I made my way over to it. Taking a load off, I flagged down the barista, and asked for my usual. She winked and hurried off to fix my order. Running a tired hand through my hair, I twisted around on my bar stool, gazing across the dance floor for any prospective candidates for distracting me tonight. I just needed a little pick me up before I got shipped off to another godforsaken place.

"Here you go, West, another martini on the rocks, just the way you like it." The blonde barista swaggered back to me, drink in hand. I gave her a cunning smile before waving her off. I had taken her out for a spin, but she wasn't my type. Too clingy, if I do say so myself.

"Let's see who I can play with tonight." I downed my drink, feeling the alcohol burn down my throat. Getting the added confidence boost, I waltzed to the dance floor, anxious for a good run down. The beat that resonated through my body set my senses on alert, ready for anything. I moved through the throng of gyrating young people. The way I was dressed earned me a few wolf whistles and some grabs to the ass. I quickly righted those idiotic guys by flipping them on their backs. The few girls who grabbed just got a flirtatious wink. I decided that I didn't want to make too much of a scene, so I found a nice quiet hole on the dance floor. I did not go unnoticed and I attracted the attention of a small redhead. I was dancing by myself, and suddenly there she was. Her hands slid from my shoulders to my waist, leaving nothing from being untouched. She had a greedy gleam to her eyes, and her hands were roaming farther down. I had to stop her before she did something she would regret. I feral growl rumbled from my chest, and she replied with a purr.

"So, what should I call you?" My hand ran from her ear to her chin. I heard a low giggle emanate from her, and she bashfully looked through her eyelashes up at me.

"I'm Caterina, but everybody calls me Cat. I'd have to say I prefer the nickname over the old name. Want me to show you why they call me Cat?" Ooo, she was a feisty little kitty. This would be an interesting game of Cat and Mouse, but I'm not going to be the Mouse in this situation. I was glad that I had a hold of her hands, otherwise they probably would have been a little below the belt.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that later. But for now, I'd just like to get to know you better." I could feel her get antsy under my fingertips. I didn't want her to run off before anything good could happen. "Now, now, don't get too catty, we'll get this over with. You're just too pretty for a quick roll in the hay, so to say."

"Well aren't you the charmer? This might not be such a bad game after all." She looked at her hands, then back at me, and I released them. She grabbed one of mine and led me over to a dark booth. I slid in and she practically sat on top of me. Almost immediately, she had her hands threading through my hair. One part of me wanted her to stop, and the other was jumping with excitement. I took a deep breath, something with this one was different. My normal "hit and run" routine just didn't feel right with her. She kept my rapt attention, made me stay here. "So, what do you want to know about little me?"

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV<em>

This was really weird. I was staring right at her, but she looked like she had never seen me before. I wanted to wave at her frantically, but my body was playing its own tune. This was so frustrating! My mouth spoke of its own accord, completely ignoring the fact that I was begging to know what this was!

"Where do you go to school? How old are you? You look a little young to be hanging around a place like this." Her eyes moved back to the scenery behind us. It was dingy and disgusting. Why am I in a place like this? What am I doing here? What are my hands doing?

"Hollywood Arts, and I'm seventeen. I get in for free because my dad's basically the owner of all the property here. I get to do whatever I want, except drink any alcohol. Dad's really strict about that." My hand reached up to twirl a strand of her hair around my fingers. I had waited too long for this, but it didn't feel right now.

"Really? I've never seen you there. I'm seventeen too, but I get free drinks because I did something for the good of the bar. None of what you're thinking of, dirty little girl." She tweaked one of my cheeks playfully. It hurt, but once again, my mouth and body were being uncooperative. I must have given her a funny look, because she looked at me with an equally goofy question. The patient Jade disappeared, and was replaced by a bestial hunger. "Now, enough with the small talk. Why did you really come over to me?"

"You look like a fun instrument to play. I think you'd make wonderful music, if I could only learn how to make you sing." How the hell did I even come up with that? I could see how quickly her eyes went from normal to lustful in a heartbeat. They were no longer peaceful and silent, but they were animalistic and loud. The aquamarine blue shifted to a deep indigo. Her pupils almost swallowed the thin blue irises, showing her arousal. A part of me was happy, and the other part of me was screaming to stop. I wanted this, but not this. I'm so confused! I couldn't control myself, and it was going to end up getting both of hurt. She didn't know me for some reason, and I wanted to know why, but I wasn't going to find out this way.

"Let's see how quickly you can learn." She gently lifted me off of her lap, pushed me out of the booth and led me to one of the back rooms. My body was thrumming with anticipation as she opened the door to a red room. The dark lighting cast an eerie glow on her skin, making her seem more evil her than ever. She was slowly turning into what Andre had described to me how she was on the battlefield. She was becoming my worst fear. Something that I prayed she never would become, my bloody Arctic Devil, and I was entrapped in her sensual snare.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

She looked even more radiant, even in the dim lighting. Something about her, was so delectable. I wanted to indulge in this delicacy before she spoiled. Suddenly, instead of the intense heated lust in her eyes I saw fear.

"What ever is wrong, Cat?" I smoothed the worry lines on her forehead down, not wanting to mar her pretty face. My skin seemed paler than normal, but I paid it no heed. I just wanted to see how long it would take her to regain her confidence. Maybe a kiss could remind her. I leaned in to capture her mouth in a hungry, desire-filled kiss. She was hesitant, but she melted. I smiled, my lips curling. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she willingly opened. Kicking off my shoes, I pushed her onto the bed that she apparently didn't know was there. She let out a squeak of surprise, and I explored her with great haste. I felt like I was drowning, but I wasn't going to stop now. My hands slithered up her shirt, finding their way up to her lacy bra. She was nervous, I could tell as her breathing became uneven. I tried reassuring her, telling her that everything was going to be fine. I was in control, so she needn't be afraid of what we were doing. After all, she was asking for it from the start. My hands grasped at her small breasts, feeling her nipples poke through the fabric. Oh, how I yearned to rip the shirt from her skin, but I didn't want to freak her out. I slipped the shirt over her head before continuing my treatment. My knee slid up between her legs, meeting a wet spot that was steadily growing. I suppressed a territorial growl, knowing instinctively that she would flip. Her hands tangled themselves into my hair. I shook my head, and took them out, placing them above her head. She whimpered at the loss of contact from my roaming hands. She was staring up at me, her chest heaving. "I bet you've been waiting for this for a while, haven't you?"

Not wanting her to wait any longer, my hands slipped down her taut and twitching stomach to where her short shorts rested on her hips. I felt her breath stop, and she was nervous again. The only way I could make her believe me, was to kiss her again. I inhaled deeply, smelling the musky scent of her arousal, setting my hands on fire. I unclasped the button to her shorts and slowly slipped them down her legs. Running my fingers back up her mocha skin, my breath was mingling with hers in rapid, raspy breaths. I could feel her inner thighs tensing as I neared the center of her. A strained moan escaped her mouth, and my eyes darted up to see what was wrong. She still looked frightened, her brown doe eyes bored into mine. Caressing her face, I wanted to soothe her, but I wasn't all that good at that kind of stuff. I'm more of a "take what I want and leave a mess" kind of gal. She was starting to struggle against my hold, her arms twisting uselessly in my vice-like grip. "Ah-ah-ah, no interpose for you."

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV<em>

Shoot, now I was stuck. She wasn't going to stop, even if I begged. Of course, it's not like I was getting much of a choice, my body was still ignoring me. I felt so helpless, half-naked under Jade's weight. I tried wiggling again, and her hand tightened around my wrists. The only thing I could do was look pleadingly at her. I was trapped inside my own body, and she was going to rape me! I loved her, but I really didn't want this right now, not like this. My heart was racing, banging against my ribcage painfully. I was going to have a heart attack just looking at her. She was no longer my beautiful knight in shining armor, but my ghastly white demon that thirsted after my prize. In my mind, I was shaking like a small Chihuahua in a chilly room! On the outside, my body was acting like a horny dog trying to get a good lay. I felt horrible, not just because I felt like a whore, but because I was going to hurt Jade. If she ever came back to her senses, this would kill her.

"Please…"My mouth refused to speak the next word that would help me out of this predicament. Don't was frozen on the tip of my tongue. She took this as the green light, and her stroking fingers dipped into my core. A low moan rumbled from my chest. Jade, or the demon she was now, moved at a faster pace, and my hips involuntarily rocked against her hand. She tugged at my lip. Biting it painfully, dragging out a whimper from me. She tried comforting me by whispering in my ear, saying that "everything would be fine", "trust me", and "I'll stop if you just say it". I wanted to, and I finally got a little part of myself back. Tears dripped out from the corners of my eyes. The Arctic Devil stopped altogether, noticing the wetness gathering on my cheeks. She swiped the dribbling tears away from my eyes.

"Shhh, what's wrong, Caterina?" Her voice hissed into my ears. She had a tremor in her voice, and her eyes were no longer that eerie yellow, but her normal hue of crystal blue. She let go of my wrists and pulled out carefully. I winced at the pain and emptiness, but sighed with relief. She changed from the threatening and imposing figure to the sweet and caring Jade I knew and loved. Immediately her eyes showed regret and shame. She looked at her hand, and backed away from me. Now she looked horrified. "Oh, oh god, what have I done?"

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

"I didn't know, I mean, I didn't mean to.." I wanted to cut my hand off. I wanted to chop off the offending appendage, slicked with her innocence, and feed it to ravenous dogs. What was wrong with me? How could I have done this to her? How did I not notice her resistance? This mystery girl was no longer a stranger, but my angelic Caterina. What clouded my judgment so much that I couldn't see her as who she was? Oh, a monster I was, am and will forever be! I just raped the love of my life! A torment filled howl ripped through my throat. Cat flinched. Shit, I was scaring her even more. Now, not only was she scarred for life because of me, but she was terrified of me, for good reason. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, so sorry. Nothing I will ever do can ever make up for this. I'm so sorry."

"Jade, do-" I fled the room, I ran from her, from my mistake, my doom and damnation. I heard her voice yelling after me, my name the last thing she said.

I awoke in a cold sweat, and Cat's name dying on my dry lips. My hands clutched at my soaked curls, almost ripping handfuls of them out.

"It was a nightmare. Only a nightmare. You didn't really rape her. You didn't mean to. You didn't do it on purpose. You love her, you would never hurt her. It was just a dream." I rolled back over, pulling my knees up to my chest and curling up into a tight nervous ball. Tears streamed from my red rimmed eyes as I sobbed myself into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Cat's POV<em>

"JADE!" I bolted upright, chest heaving. I ran a quivering hand through my hair, smoothing the ruffled hairs down. Did I just, was it only, but it was so real? How did I manage to imagine all of that, make it seem so realistic, only for it all to be a dream. Thank God it was, otherwise, I've been living a lie. To say that I didn't enjoy it would be an understatement. But the way it happened, was wrong. Jade would never do that to me. Why did I even dream of that? Was it a nightmare, or an eye-opening dream? "Oh, Jade, I miss you."

_Day 1292_

**So, there we go. Only a 168 days left until we circle back to the beginning! Who's excited? Sorry if it seems a little disjointed. I had a little trouble writing this, as most writers do when it pertains to a subject matter as touchy as this. What I did was write a little, relax, write some more, do homework, finish, and tweak. I hope you guys liked it. Figure out the brain teaser! I dare you!**

**BlueWolf Leader~Out**

**P.S. Yes, there were some references to my other Cade story. Feel free to check that one out!**


	26. Someday, my prince will come

**Well, seeing as hardly anybody reviewed, I'm just going to tell those who wanted to know, the answer to the crazy riddle sentence thing. You guys can keep guessing, or ignoring me, whichever you prefer. Here's another hint, ****Goober loves blizzards, but hates snow. ****Go ahead and try to guess. Your guess can be like this, ****Goober likes**** (fill in the blank). It's been a week, so I guess I'll update. You guys are supposed to motivate me! *Sigh* Oh well…**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying it? I do NOT own VicTORious. I only own Shawn, Mr. Lurence, Cynatoka College and Mikey. Anaconda, on the other hand, is a real place. I would like to visit it one day…**

* * *

><p><em>Someday, my Prince will come<em>

_Day 1459- One Day From Freedom-Cat's POV_

"Morning, Cat, you've got a visitor at the door." Andre ruffled my already messed up bed-head. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and slowly sat up. My muscles twinged uncomfortably from hours of disuse and my joints popped loudly. Andre was sitting on the side of my bed, patiently waiting for me to get done with my morning routine of rousing as gradually as possible. My mind was still hazy from a pleasant dream with the girl I love. "Come on, don't keep the man waiting. I think he's someone you would love to see. Get up, girl, men don't like to be kept waiting."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up. Go keep him company while I work on looking more appropriate for a morning meeting." He gave me a wide grin before heaving up off of my bed. He walked out of the room swiftly, and I heard him greet the man. I slung my legs over the side, pushed away from the guest bed and trudged over to the bathroom to spruce up quickly. I tried not to take too long, because I was curious as to who would visit me at eight o'clock in the morning on a Friday. Checking my appearance in the mirror one last time and finding it good enough for whoever this was, I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to greet the special guest. My hand rested on the banister as I halted mid step as my eyes beheld my saving grace.

"Good morning, Caterina, so wonderful to see you under such circumstances. I do believe that I bring good news, and I apologize for making you rise so early of one of your off days." Mr. Lurence bowed deeply before reaching for my hand. He gave my knuckles a quick kiss and led me over to the couch wear Andre was already placed.

"What a pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Lurence, what good news do you bring to Mr. Harris's humble abode?" I hated sounding so sophisticated, but the situation called for it. This prestigious lawyer was helping me out with no cost to my name or wallet. His success rate was uncanny, it being 96%, so I think I had an idea at what his good news was. Andre pushed my knee playfully, knowing that I was using my "Governor's daughter" etiquette. Yes, I said "Governor". My dad had moved on to bigger and better things than just pissing on my life from up close. He was successfully elected the Governor of California, and moved up to play with the big boys in politics. Now he had less time to mess with me, or with the people I love. Unfortunately, Frankie had disappeared, and I haven't seen him since Jade's mom's funeral. I think Dad was so embarrassed by him, he shipped him off to another country. I miss him, but not as much as I miss Jade.

"Well, it is about your beloved Jade's case." He pulled out a letter from his inside pocket in his jacket. The white letter was pristine and crisp and looked like it had only been opened once. Taking the letter out of the envelope, he read its contents aloud. "Jadelyn August West, convicted for the kidnapping and rape of Caterina Maria Consuela Valentine, and has been requited of this wrongful allegation. She will be released from the restraining order, and although the courts cannot give back the four years of solitude, she will be given an allotted amount of money, and anything she needs to get her back on solid ground. We, the judicial system, retract our statements and require that Miss West be brought home to the fantastic state of California."

"Jade's coming back? Finally?" I had to keep myself from screaming ecstatically, and giving him a bear hug. Andre, on the other hand, had different plans. He hopped up and enveloped me in his big arms and squeezed me with all he had. I had to slap him repeatedly to get him to drop me. He was whooping and hollering and dancing like he had back in high school. His green tank top and khaki shorts fit his light-hearted mood while my light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans reflected my relaxed but resigned habits. Believe it or not, I grew up a lot over the past four years, and my separation from Jade helped make me independent. My heart still pined for her, and now that I was going to see her, and have her see me, it was beating ridiculously fast. I felt like I would faint, but I hated the idea of doing such a thing in front of such a man as Mr. Lurence.

"Indeed, she is, young Caterina. You, Andre and I will leave tonight to go and pick her up from her new home, and bring her back. Luckily for her, tomorrow is her graduation. What could be a graduation present, than seeing a long lost lover? Now, pack up, Miss Valentine, we have a trip to make, and I bet you wish to get to your destination as soon as possible." His white skin was stretched over his teeth, giving him a ghoulish smile. Andre had an arm wrapped around my waist in his typical protective gesture, and held out a hand in thanks.

"I don't know what we would have done without you, Mr. Lurence. We'll get packed right away." He had me head up to the rooms to pack our stuff while they talked out the details. I didn't mind not getting all of the information, because I was going to see Jade, all in due time. Tomorrow was going to be our reunion, and the happiest day in my life.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

"Are you excited about tomorrow, West? You get to graduate from college! Oh boy, and then you get to spend the rest of your life with me!" Shawn clapped me hard on the shoulder. I bit the inside of my cheek accidentally, but decided not to give him the benefit of seeing my pain. I grunted instead of giving him the honor of speech. I was decked out in my graduation cap and gown, practicing the walk from the back of the auditorium to my assigned aisle. Shawn was always waiting for me at the back, twirling his little police baton trying to look intimidating. He didn't scare me anymore, I knew how to break him. Everybody else around us thought he was a body guard that does professional wrestling on the side. I would do anything to get away from him, but I was trying to be good in the prospect of seeing as she had stated before, "mi corazon" one more time. I walked out when my time came, my boots clopping on the cold auditorium floor. My military training kept me from looking like a fool, and I marched my way down the long aisle to my waiting seat. I would have been up on the stage as Valedictorian, but Shawn decided to ruin that aspect of my life by speaking to the dean. Instead, I was given a spot just out of the top ten range, so I wouldn't raise bad publicity. I could see the stupid headlines nowadays. "Criminal mass-murderer gets valedictorian at prestigious acting college." What a waste of my time. I did not regret going to college, because now, I was a whole lot wiser. Graduating might help me get a better job than my previous one.

"Jadelyn August West" I marched across the stage, and retreat to the back of the auditorium. I was so bored with this, and I wanted nothing more than to leave already, but Shawn was making me stay for the whole practice. I sighed unhappily, and stood in line for the next practice routine. Shaking my head, I wondered how much more torture I could take. My dreams at night had gotten progressively more pleasant as the nights had passed. Except for that horrid nightmare, my dreams of Cat left me feeling rested and relieved, but my heart was bleeding. I yearned to see her again, but I knew that my chances of ever laying eyes on her were one million to one. Saddened by this depressing thought, I went through the next routine like a robot. My shoulders never slumped, my back never curled, and my stride never lessened. I was just going through the motions, every day of my life. Makes me wonder how different life will be tomorrow? A whole new future may lay ahead for me.

After all, it is my graduation day.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, chapter 26. Sorry it's a day late. I decided to sleep after doing so much marching, yesterday. I hope you guys like it. Feel free to review! Also, try to guess the riddle answer! Good night, all!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	27. Revenge is Sweet, but not yet planned

**Hey there, my fellow readers (and in some cases writers), are you guys ready for another chapter of "Four Years Too Long"? I hope so, otherwise, I have no idea why I started this sentence. Anywho, sorry if it's a little late, although I don't think it is….I'll stop rambling now…**

**Disclaimer: I'm really not in the mood for explaining how I do not own VicTORious. **

* * *

><p><em>Revenge is Sweet, but not yet planned<em>

_Cat's POV- 2016 Present day (sort of)_

"Now that we're together again, where did we leave off?" I went in for a kiss, but she turned her face away. I ended up planting my lips on one of her porcelain cheeks. I drew back, blowing an exasperated sigh out of my nose. "What's wrong?"

"I can't. It's too soon. I can't just jump into this, and I hate myself for being a coward. I know you've forgiven me for what happened-"

"Because it wasn't your fault!" I interceded. She gave me an icy glare, and I quickly shut my mouth.

"Cat, I love you; I've loved you for four years. It's been four years of pain, torture and sorrow for me. I have been waiting, patiently, to see you. Now that I have the chance to love you, I can't. I have to do some things before we do anything." She ran her hands from my shoulders to gently grasp my own. Her fingers brushed over my knuckles, as if she was thinking that I wasn't real, as if I was going to run away or disappear in the blink of an eye.

"You don't have to do anything. Mr. Lurence took care of everything. Your record has been wiped clean. It's like you never did anything in the start." I clasped our hands together and brought them up to my mouth. I couldn't believe she was turning me down, and worrying over something as frugal as how people will see us.

"It's not that. I know that I don't have to worry about my future. What I'm worrying about is _our_ future. Your father hates me, and he is obviously appalled with the idea of his perfect little angel being in love with a heathen like me, let alone that I'm a girl. I want to make sure that we can be together peacefully. I can't have your old man screwing things up again. Plus, I have to make amends with my family. Those amends are not going to be friendly, but I'll make sure they won't bother us again." Her eyes were brimming with tears. I thought she would be happier, seeing as she just graduated from college, and we reunited.

"Jade, what are you planning on doing?" I gazed into her royal blue eyes, searching for a peaceful answer. What I didn't expect, was for them to burn with ferocity and have a devilish glint to them. Her face no longer showed sadness, but a fierce determination. I giggled on the inside, thinking of how this must be what the enemies on the battlefield saw as their last vision.

"Oh, you know, same ol' same ol'. I don't like it when people mess with those I love. A debt needs to be repaid, not to society, but to you and me." Her eyes smoldered with intensity, she wasn't laughing. My heart fluttered, whether it was from fear, excitement or anxiety. "I just hope it doesn't end up making you hate me."

"What could you possibly do to make me hate you?" I leaned in to nuzzle my nose against hers. She smiled at the gesture, giving me an innocent grin.

"I'm going to make them pay. I'm going to fulfill my threats, to my father, yours, and Shawn. Now that I no longer have to worry about being reprimanded for doing anything, I can do what I need to. They will learn not to mess with me or you. I will show them that I am a force not to be reckoned with. I've done my job, I deserve a life of peace and happiness, and no one's going to stand in my way." She no longer held that innocent gleam, but a dour look of anger. She gently lifted me off of her lap and stood up. She removed her graduation cloak, shrugging it off and leaving it on the chair. She was dressed for war, almost like she was going to make an escape today.

"What do you have in mind?" I was weary with the thought of hurting others, but if it made Jade happy, I'd do it.

_Back in Hollywood, California-Jade's POV-Three Days Later_

"Hey, Jade, nice to see you again! It's been a while, hasn't it?" A tall, lean man strode up and grabbed my hand in a firm hand shake. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do I know you?" He was lucky Cat was around, otherwise he would have a broken arm and a few missing teeth. His toothy grin dropped as he realized that I really didn't know who he was.

"Aw, come on, I know it's been four years, but how could you forget little me? It's not like you insulted me every day, beat me up, harassed me, and made me a part of your "a-team". Do I really look that different? It's me, Robert Shapiro, your tech extraordinaire." Then it clicked, he certainly did look different! The mop-headed freak sported a crew cut and a neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing a tight black tank top that accentuated his finally grown bod. You know, if I didn't actually know him, he'd be an attractive guy, a real heart-breaker.

"Well, well, well, Robbie Shapiro, who'd have thought that you would finally become a real boy! I hope I haven't missed too much, due to my incarceration, I was left out of the loop. Now that I've got you here, I need to bring it to your attention, that I have one more mission for the three of us to do. How do you feel about one last swing on the swing set?" I gave him a playful pop in the shoulder, my spirits lifted with the familiar face.

"Sure, I've got time. I am now a professional hacker for the California FBI. I've moved on to bigger and better things, but, I'm game for another business trip! What are we gonna do, boss?" He slipped back into mission mode so easily. His eyes sparkled with the opportunity of getting back in the old saddle.

"Good old fashioned revenge, with a lovely twist of fate. You up for that kind of stuff?" I was answered with a crisp, and eager, nod. He was practically giddy with excitement, that old Robbie coming back to play again. "It involves you, me, Andre, and Cat wanted to join in the fun as well. It's against my dad, her dad, and my old body guard, Shawn."

"Alright, where you want to meet to devise a plan, hmm?" His fingers curled around his chin thoughtfully. "I've got one in mind already. How about tomorrow, at noon in the ol' Black Box Theatre?"

"See you there." After our short discussion, Robbie disappeared into the crowded streets of the bustling city. Cat wandered back over to me, taking my hand in hers and interlocking our fingers. "Ready to go home? Oh wait, I don't have a home anymore."

"That's okay, Andre said you could stay with us until we get a place." She kissed me on the cheek, although she had to stand on her tip toes. I bet we were a strange sight to see, of course, we were in Hollywood. Nothing's normal here. I was in my combat boots, dark ripped jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. She was in a yellow sundress. We were once again night and day, moon and sun, yin and yang. Now that we were together, I had one last thing to do. Then, we could live together in peace. Happiness, peace, love, all things that I had been deprived of for my childhood. She could supply me with all of these, and I would never be anything without her. She's my everything, and I was ecstatic to have her back. Mine, and mine alone, forever she will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, and I bet a lot of you want to kill me! Just don't otherwise this story will never get done. It'll be done somehow. I haven't thought that far ahead. It kind of just comes to me. Shhh…don't question my story writing methods! Just read, and be content! Don't forget to review…please? O.O<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	28. Temptations

**Hola everybody, como estan? Sorry for my lack of awesome Spanish special word things (tildes?). So I can't really think of what to say. Kind of brain dead at this moment in time. So, I made a short chapter last time, and you guys demanded a faster update due to the lack of words. Your reviews really did make me chuckle, especially snsd-sunny. Yours still makes me chuckle. Sorry for the lack of a riddle too, I just haven't thought one up. The next chapter will have one though, maybe, if you guys really want one. Otherwise, I have no idea if you guys will like this chapter. If you do, you know what to do, if you don't, you still know what to do. I'm probably boring you with my babbling so I'll cease and desist. Read on, fellow readers!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own VicTORious. If I did, there would be a lot of changes, and Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande would be singing a lot more. I do not hate Victoria Justice, although some of you do. I believe she has potential in the world of celebrities and show business. I just like Gillies more because she and I have the same kind of idealism, you could say. Oops, this is really long too…Toodles!**

* * *

><p><em>Temptations-Jade's POV-Cat's Apartment<em>

So, it's been a couple of months since I got out of my incarceration. Life outside was not what one would think. I know I was supposed to be happy, now that I had Cat back, but there was so much running rampant through my head. I just couldn't think straight long enough to have a coherent thought! My heart yearned to be with Cat, but my mind thirsted for revenge over the wrong accusations. I was stuck between getting what was rightfully mine, and hurting Cat. I knew that getting my retribution on Mayor, I mean, Governor Valentine and my father might cause her to lose interest in me. These past four years have been agony to my psyche, and I suffered from withdrawals due to a lack of seeing my beloved. You could say that I was mentally changed, but none of that "heart grew three sizes that day" shit. I'm not as violent, or full of anger and hate, as I was when I was a teen. Maturity smacked me in the face in college. I found other ways to release emotions in a less vehement way. I could never tell Cat why the scars on my arms and wrists were newer than all of the scars from my missions. Yes, I know that it was a destructive way to rid myself of the torment. It was the only way I could; otherwise, I would never have gotten out. There might have been people missing, or dead, at that college. Shawn's body would never have been found. My future would have been over, and I would never have seen Cat again. My recovery will be a long, slow, and painful one, but with Cat, Andre, and even Robbie, I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. My ramblings were disrupted by a small hand brushing the few stray strands of hair, that had fallen during my musings, out of my face.

"Jade, sweetie, what are you thinking so hard about? You know, if you keep doing that with your face, it's going to stay like that." Cat's worried face came into my peripheral. She sat on my lap, wanting to get my attention fully. Her hand moved from its place in my hair to brush my cheeks, and a frown marred her features. I blinked, the negative thoughts fleeing from my mind. I gave her a weak smile; I never could be too dark around her.

"Just wondering why I'm here, with a girl like you." She smiled, kissing my forehead before pulling back to look me in the eye. "I just can't see how a girl like me could end up with someone like you. I'm a blood-thirsty, dirty dog, while you're a peace-loving, adorable kitten."

"Jade, you can't think of yourself like that. Sure, you've done a lot of stuff, which I still don't know about, but you're always with me. You protect me, make me feel safe, and you're there for me through thick and thin. Jade, why do you always think so lowly of yourself?" Now she had both of her hands cupping my face. Her eyebrows knitted together showing her distress. Suddenly, she had a different expression, and a whole new train of thought crashed into existence. She straddled my lap, causing me to hiss and rest my hands on her hips. She smirked, knowing that she had me stuck. Her voice low and sensual, she whispered, "You like this don't you?"

"Please don't do that. It's hard enough saying no to you. You can't keep torturing me like this. You know I can't do anything with you, it just wouldn't seem right." She wiggled, causing a low growl to emanate from my throat. My hands tightened around her waist. "Cat…"

"Come on, it's been months since we reunited. Are you sure you still want to say no?" She rubbed her nose against mine in what she gleefully calls an "eskimo kiss". Ooo, she was being evil. Her hands tangled in my hair, and she teasingly tugged and scratched my scalp. She knew that I loved it. A quiet moan escaped from me. "It sure doesn't sound like it."

"You're making it really hard, and it's not appreciated." I ground out through clenched teeth. My hands were probably digging into her skin; she was going to see bruises later. It really was getting harder to resist her. She was wearing provocative clothing, sauntering around the house, and making more advances. My libido was cussing up a storm at my resilience, begging me to give in and take her already. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It just didn't feel right, for me to take advantage of her, while I was plotting my revenge on her father behind her back. "Why do you keep tempting me, she-devil? Can you not see that I would love nothing more than to have my way with you right now?"

"Then why don't you?" she gave me an uncharacteristically evil grin. She pulled my head back, giving her access to my exposed flesh. She decided that this would be a wonderful time to bite and lick my neck. My head lolled onto the back of the couch, and a sigh eased from my chest. "Doesn't this feel nice?"

"Hmmm" I hummed pleasantly, not wanting to stop her. I was having a hard time keeping my hands on her hips. I lifted her up off of my lap, and set her down on the cushion next to me. Retracting my hands, I removed her mouth from my neck, and willed myself to look her in the eyes and say "I can't."

"Oh, okay…" I saw her eyes dart away, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. My mind raced to save the moment. The last thing I wanted to do was to push her away mentally too. My hands still on her face, I appealed to her with a chaste kiss. She returned the small sign of affection, smiling into the kiss as she did so. She threw her arms around my neck, wanting to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away again. This time, it was her turn to sigh, albeit unhappily. I gave her one of my bright smiles, my eyebrows scrunching together, head tilting to the side, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm really sorry, forgive me, Kit Cat?" I used my little nickname for her. She loved it for some odd reason, and sometimes she would only answer if I used it. My heart pleaded with her own, hoping that I wasn't making it too hard for her. I know it wasn't fair, for the both of us, to sleep in the same bed, see each other, day after day, and I wouldn't let myself act on my feelings.

"Of course, Jadey. I could never be mad at you, well, not completely at least. You'll always have the key to mi Corazon. No matter what, I'll always be yours, and you will always be mine." She placed another kiss, and I took a deep breath. She smelled like cinnamon and oranges, spicy yet tangy scent that made my mouth water. She withdrew, leaving me wanting more. She stood up, turned, and strutted away. She looked of her shoulder, "If you ever change your mind, feel free to follow me." She gave me a wink before saucily stepping out of the room.

"Damn, this is getting harder every day. That girl is going to drive me bananas. Why do I have to be in love with a crazy Latina girl who just loves taunting me with everything she's got? I guess this is the way karma's going to be a bitch. Oh, I'm in for a rough ride. I just hope we can both hang on." I leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch. Running my hands through my messed up locks, due to Cat of course, and shook my head. Laying an arm over my eyes, I decided that a nap was best at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>So, chapter 28. That's it. I have no idea how many more chapters I will continue. As of right now, I'm just trolling my little brother. He's kind of peeved, but that's what he gets for saying that he's ashamed of my hair-cut (which is relatively short, and part of the reason why everybody thinks he has a pretty older brother). Eh, I'll just let it roll off of my shoulders. Bullying is stupid, and I do my best to protect my weird little brother. He doesn't think so, but I constantly watch out for him. He'll never read this either, so he'll never know. Ah, what sweet sorrow, to have no support from the family tree at wanting to be a writer. For now, I bid all a farewell. Merry Christmas, and possibly a Happy New Year!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	29. Why do you love me?

**Well, seeing as it's Christmas Eve, I figured I'd give you something. I am in the Christmas spirit anyways. So, I hope you like this early chapter, I wrote it just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, this is the 29****th**** chapter. Do I really have to keep saying it? It's like beating a dead horse, and I don't like dead horses. Rather disgusting concept, and whoever thought of that phrase should have been shot out of pity.**

* * *

><p><em>Why do you love me?<em>-_Cat's POV October 17__th__, 2016_

"Jade, you've been staring at that blue print for hours. Come lie down for a few minutes and rest your eyes." My hands kneaded into her taut shoulders. She groaned in protest, lightly brushing my hands off. She obviously wanted them to stay, seeing as she put little effort into chasing them away. "Jade, come on, you're going to give yourself a headache. Just lie down for a tiny bit, I promise to make it more enjoyable than, whatever you're doing."

"See, the thing is, Cat, is that I'm trying to do something that is detrimental to our relationship. I'm trying to make sure we can stay together, and not have to worry about what our parents, well, our fathers, think. I'm just trying to make us have a happily ever after, and me taking a little nap will not get this done any faster." Her head was propped up on the table, angled down so she could glare at the building prints. The title was covered by her hand, so no peeking for me. I massaged her scalp, trying to tempt her away from her diligent work.

"Are you sure you don't want to relax? I took a class in college to learn to be a masseuse. Well, I kind of paid attention in the class, so I learned some stuff. Come on, just let it go for a little bit." My fingers stole into her clenched fist, and I started to tug her away from the table. She must have been on auto pilot, because she almost robotically stood up, and stumbled behind me. I led her down the hallway to our bedroom. She halted, hesitating due to my recent attempts to seduce her. "I won't try anything this time. You just need some rest, and that's what you'll get."

"Hmm" was all I got. I looked back at her, seeing the bags under her normally vibrant eyes. Her deep blue hue was dim and dark, due to her staying up late at night video conferencing with Andre and Robbie, even Sinjin sometimes. She kept shooing me off, almost like she didn't want me to know what she was planning. I knew she wanted revenge on my father, but I was hoping she wouldn't kill him for it. He may be an unaccepting ass that beat me when I lived with him, but he was still my father. I still loved him, even after he separated me from the one I loved most. I shook my head, not wanting the negative thoughts to pierce my relaxation time with my Jade, even if she didn't seem like herself today. Jade's loose grip reminded me that she needed this more than I wanted to properly "reunite" with her. I knew that she was being virtuous because she was afraid something would happen. She wanted the time to be special, not rushed or needy. She would always explain to me how much it would mean to her, if she could do it her way, the right way. Nothing I did could convince her otherwise, so I just resorted to teasing her relentlessly. Lately, she had been so absorbed by that blue print, that I almost felt invisible. I would get the minutest reactions from her. So, this was my way of getting her attention back, as innocently as possible. I turned around when we reached the bed, and guided her to take off her long sleeved black shirt and to lie on her stomach. She willingly did so, not wanting to remove her tank top for fear of me taking advantage of her. She's such a prude for her age, and I think something happened to her, all those times she was away. I turned off the overhead light, letting the moonlight illuminate her pale skin. Now that I got to look at it up close and personal, I gasped as I saw all of the scars that marred her back. She lifted her head, and turned over to hide her disheveled skin.

"Jade, what happened to you? Why do you have so many?" I was kneeling on the bed, and Jade was looking everywhere but at me. She had her arms crossed over her chest, now, suddenly she looked insecure, nothing like the tough, dangerous soldier I knew her to be. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, making her look like she was underwater. I raised my hands to cup her face, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Jade, what are all of those scars for?"

"Cat, you know I can't-" I stopped her, noticing that she was fumbling. She looked so ashamed and disappointed. I rubbed her cheeks reassuringly.

"You don't work for them anymore. You don't have to keep hiding the truth from me. I'm not as naïve as you think. I can handle whatever you tell me. Just, please, don't hold it in anymore. I can tell that those screams that wake you up at night, those night terrors, they're from your missions. You wake up, and you don't even recognize me. You scream unrecognizable things, curses, and your voice is so full of hate, anger, and sometimes terror. You can't keep this from me, not anymore. I don't want any more secrets. I want us to be open, revealing in and of itself. I don't want you to torture yourself anymore. I want to help you, and I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's bothering you." My hands fisted in her hair, urging her to answer truthfully.

"Cat, it's not that I can't tell you. It's that I don't want to." Her voice trembled, wavered as her eyes bored into mine. "If you see me as the strong, independent, and valiant soldier, I don't want to risk losing your amazingly optimistic vision of me. I don't want you, to see me as the weak, pitiful, and terrified little girl that I am. I'm not as solid as you think. All of these years, fighting for the country, my father, for you, little pieces have been breaking free. I've been shattering, bit by bit, and I don't know if you will be able to keep me together. Those years that I didn't know if I would ever see you again, those were the hardest. I couldn't stand it, not seeing you again, it was tearing me apart. I know your reaction, before I even tell you. Some of these, they have a story, others, were caused by myself." She held out her arms to me. I saw the new scars along her wrists, and anger bubbled up. She expected that, I could tell because she started to shrink away. I grasped her pale skin, not caring if my palms brushed her defects. The indentations left my skin crawling. She turned her face away from mine, holding back what I assumed were tears. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving me, because of what I've done. All of the people I've killed, all the blood shed by my hands. I'm a murderer, a monster, a thief, the devil in disguise. I am the wolf in sheep's clothing, and you're little Red Riding Hood."

"I don't care about what you've done. You did it to keep me safe. You did it to see me again, safe and sound, carefree, without a bad thought in my head. Why can't you see that no matter what you do, I will still love you? My view of you will never change; what can I do to change your mind?" I tightened my grip on her arms. I pulled her towards me so that she was sitting up, and her arms were trapped against me.

"Why can't you see, what you're doing to me?" She had tears streaming down her face. Gone was the powerful, confident Jade that I knew so well. What replaced her was the destroyed, heartbroken, and downtrodden little girl who never got the chance to live her life. Finally, she let go, of being held inside, defending herself against everything. She was showing me the little girl inside was clamoring to be seen. She wanted nothing more than to be comforted, than to be held by someone who cared. Seeing as her mother passed away four years ago, there was no one left. I was all she had, and yet she kept pushing me away. I brought her head to my chest, my shirt taking the brunt of her tears. She was sobbing profusely, her breaths coming in hard gasps. She clutched feebly at my shirt, like she was afraid I was going to disappear into thin air. "Can't you see that I'm doing my best, to keep you from getting hurt? I failed once; I don't know what I'd do if I failed again. What would I do if I lost you? I know; I'd raze this country of its selfish, crude people. I would make it to where no one would ever bother me. Maybe I would find a way to see you again. I highly doubt that I would see you after death, seeing as my soul is so stained with blood. So broken am I, that even my mother's tender hands couldn't put little Humpty Dumpty me back together again. I'm not worthy of your love, your care, or you in general. I just don't understand how you can love me."

"Because you're you. I didn't know that you were so affected by what you've done. The therapy sessions never worked." She sniffled loudly at that. She had quieted down by now, her sobs now silent. "Jade, lie with me, I'm not trying to seduce you or anything. I just want you to get at least a few hours of sleep before you continue your planning. What are you planning, by the way?"

"Oh, nothing big." She leaned back, bringing me down with her. She spooned me, her arms encircling my waist. She sighed heavily, her breath whisking across my ear, sending some strands of hair into my face. I brushed them behind my ear, nestling against her. As my eyelids started drooping, she said, "Just plotting your father's demise."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you guys go; a longer than normal chapter for you guys to enjoy. Sorry if it seems a little disjointed, my brain stopped working every now and again. Next chapter, which might be up sometime tomorrow, maybe, will be what you guys have been waiting for. No, not sex, REVENGE! Perverted readers, sheesh. Now, I'm going to bed, as I anxiously await the present destruction that will ensue tomorrow!<strong> **Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!**

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	30. Every little thing, is gonna be alright

**Just wondering how everybody's Christmas was. I hope it was wonderful! Mine was (except for the lack of Doc Martens, but whatever). Stereo, headphones, new typing system called Dragon. Sweet! The stereo's awesome, and I can't wait to try out the new speech system! It'll help with this a lot. Ah, you probably don't care what I got. If you got anything cool, feel free to put it in your review! Here's a long chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I'd gotten it for Christmas, but, I didn't. Sad day, I know. Oh well, maybe next year.**

* * *

><p><em>Every little thing, is gonna be alright-Cat's Apartment-Jade's POV October 31<em>_st__, 2016 9:00 AM_

"Alright, so what are we going to do tonight, boss?" Robbie was leaning against the farthest wall from me. I was sitting in the plush leather seat that Cat had gotten from her mother for her birthday. My hand ran along the smooth surface, loving the feeling of the sleek leather sliding underneath my fingers. I had a beer bottle in my other hand. Yes, I know it's a little early to be drinking, but hey, it's 5 o' clock somewhere as Jimmy Buffet said. Cat was in the kitchen fixing us some snacks, trying to distract herself from what I was planning. She had found out, by my careless sleep induced brain, about my plan to kill her father. She has been spending the past two weeks trying to convince me that "there must be a better way" and reminding me "he's still my father".

"I have looked over the blue prints for the state capitol, where our dear Mr. Valentine resides currently. Andre and I have coordinated with each other over our options for completing this mission. I have studied his routine duties so that we can get in at the most opportune moment. Robbie, you and Sinjin are to create a diversion, preferably one that involves the lights going out, security failures, you know, techy stuff. Andre, you will act as the "tourist" who gets "lost". You are then to sneak into his chambers and restrain him. That's where I come in. My job, torture and execution. Simple right?" I raised one eyebrow, looking at my team. Andre was sitting on the suede couch, his fingers steepled in front of him. He was staring at the blue prints on the coffee table.

"Jade, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you just got out of a nasty predicament. Are you prepared for the consequences if you go through with this?" His gaze shifted to me, his brown eyes filled with uncertainty. I leaned forward, placing my beer on the coffee table, my elbows rested on my knees.

"I want to make him pay for what he did to me. He will be reminded that he never should have messed with me in the first place. I will make him regret his mistreatment of his daughter, and his son. That is no man, he is a disgrace to humanity. He does not belong on this planet; he belongs in hell." My hands fisted as I spat out my last sentence. I heard Cat's gasp before I saw her red hair disappear back into the kitchen. "Shit. Hold on."

"You know my opinion on this. Why do you keep going on with this?" She was sitting at the dining table, her hands covering her face. Her voice was sad, and muffled, due to her hands. I sat down across from her, my arms outstretched on the table top. She refused to look at me.

"Cat, I thought you would want this as badly as I do." I tried pulling one of her hands away. I wanted her to look at me, to see how sincere I was about this. "Cat, he's made our lives hell. He doesn't deserve your love or pity."

"Jade, he's my father. I love him, no matter what he did. You know what unconditional love is?" Oops, she caught me with that one. I retracted my hand and looked down at the table. I worried my bottom lip, at a loss for words. I shook my head, my hair falling over my shoulders. "Jade, unconditional love, it's not easy to define. I know you think you've never had it, but trust me, you have. Do you remember any moments with your mom? Or those times with your dad, when he wasn't drunk or forcing you to do missions? That feeling of peace, serenity, or calm? That's kind of what it's like. Jade, you're not the most perfect person in the world, and you know this. Your mom gave you unconditional love, because you're her daughter. She loved you, even after learning that you were into girls, after you killed so many people, after she left you. She didn't leave you, or Mikey, she left your father. She came back because she loved you. During your incarceration, she came over to visit me daily. Do you want to know what we talked about? We talked about you. All about you, all of your childhood photos, which you were cute in, high school, life in general. She couldn't stop talking about you! She really loved you, just like I love my dad. I can't stop loving him, no matter what he's done to the both of us. He's my father, Jade. I can't let you hurt him. I'm coming with you."

"Cat, you can't-I won't allow-I can't" I sighed in defeat, my head hanging low. Shoulders slumped forwards, and my hands were wringing themselves, I looked nothing like the competent leader the others saw me as. It was my time to keep my gaze glued to the table. I felt her hands close over my own.

"Jade, I can't let you do this. That's why I'm going with you. I won't let you kill him, but I will let you get your message across. You can't kill him, but you can remove him from office. You can make him pay, by making him lose everything, except me. He can't lose me. I can't lose him, just like I can't lose you. If you kill the governor of California, you'll be arrested, and sentenced for life. I know a way where we can avoid all of these complications. Carry on with your plan, but instead of killing him, make him disappear." My head snapped up, eyes locked with hers as she gave me a sly smile. For once, she was the evil one in this scenario. My heart was filled with pride.

"I've finally corrupted you, my young padawan. I'm not happy with your choice, but, it does suit my thirst for vengeance." I gave her my cheesiest smile, knowing that she loves Star Wars references. I took her hand, silently asked her to follow me, and I led her into the living room. Andre looked up at us, and Robbie's eyebrow quirked when he spotted us. "Change of plans guys. Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p><em>Outside the State Capitol Building- 7:00 PM<em>

"We are go, Robbie, kill the lights." I ordered through the comm. Robbie uttered an affirmation, and two seconds later, the power was shut off. "Andre, commence distraction."

"Will do." Andre replied. "Excuse me, I lost my tour guide. He's that old white guy with that bald spot on the back of his head."

"You ready for this, Kit Cat?" I glanced back at her. She nodded, but she had doubt in her brown eyes. She was decked out in my familiar black clothing. She had gone for a ninja style, claiming that she didn't want to be seen or heard. My child-like Cat was back, for a little while. I had dressed in my normal mission dress, meaning I was wearing camouflage cargo pants, black tank top, and my knife holsters were wrapped tightly around my waist and ankle. Cat painted black stripes under my eyes, claiming it would "make me blend in better". I had calmly rolled my eyes, and went with it. "You can back out now, if you aren't."

"Jade, I'm still mad at him. I just don't want him around to harass us anymore. Let's hurry before our cover's blown." She urged me on. My grin widened as I snuck in through the window, Cat following close behind. Breaking through the security proved to be a cinch, seeing as the prints called for heat sensors, motion sensors, and lasers. Without power to keep them up, we could easily slip in, and we did. Andre was wandering around the halls, bothering the security teams, well, locking them in a closet located on the opposite side of the building. Robbie and Sinjin were working on keeping the city official confused and in the dark. Cat was hot on my heels as I slunk around, trying to find the double oak doors that signified Governor Valentine's office. Needless to say, it was difficult, with Cat breathing down my neck, but I digress. It was her first undercover mission, so I had to give her a little leeway. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're right in front of his office. Do you want to go in first? I'll slip in behind you, and restrain him while he's distracted by you." She nodded, reaching out for the door handle, and slowly opening the door.

"Who's there?" Her father's nervous voice sounded through the room. I put a finger up to my lips, wanting her to keep her cool. "Hello? Shawn, is that you?"

"No, daddy, it's me, Caterina. I came to see you, one last time." She said, walking into the room with confidence. I crept along the walls, doing my best at what I do. It seemed that she was distracting him well, he kept his eyes glued to her.

"One last time? Caterina, what are you talking about?" His voice halted, and he made a move to stand.

"Stay seated, Dad. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I still love you, even after what you did to us." Cat was such a good actress. Her face hid its true emotions, and she gave him no knowledge that I was in the room.

"Us, Caterina, please, what do you mean? It's dark. Do you know why the lights went out?" He was worried now, I could almost smell the fear radiating from him. Who knew he was such a scaredy cat? Hehe, that was a terrible pun. I blame Cat, and regret nothing. "Caterina, please, tell me the meaning of this."

"Daddy, she's very mad at you. She wanted to kill you, but I convinced her to lessen it. Now, we just ask you to leave, your position, your so called "life" and probably the country." She was standing in front of his desk, and I was behind his seat, with my ropes in hand. "Don't fight too much, Dad, I can't control her when she's in her moment."

"What are you-mmf!" I slipped the ropes around him, stretching them tight across his chest. He strained against the hold while I tightened the knots behind his chair. Popping up from my post, I ran my hand teasingly through his slowly graying hair. His eyes widened as he finally realized who Cat was talking about.

"Hello, papi, how is my dear Governor today?" I purred into his ear. He yanked his head away from me, trying to swipe at me. "Oo, what a man, hitting a woman. Oh wait, you've already done that, haven't you? Beating your daughter, your wife, and your son. What would make you do such a thing? Same thing as my father, huh, drinking? Ruins a man in a heartbeat as soon as he downs that first alcoholic swig."

"You whore, don't touch me!" His voice was filled with venom. His nostrils were flaring, and he didn't know who to focus his angry glare on. "Guards! Guards! Intruders in my office!"

"Don't bother, Valentine, my team has taken care of your security team. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to turn the lights on. Robbie, if you would please." My answer was the office lights blinking into existence. "That's more like it, don't you think? Always better to see the fear, in my enemy's eyes. Are you scared, Mr. Governor?"

"Why, should I be?" His voice trembled, and I could see the sweat starting to pour from his temples. He was shaking in his seat, and I couldn't help but smile at how I was having such a terrifying effect on him. Gripping the back of his chair, I pushed him out to meet his daughter.

"Daddy, you should consider this a better choice, considering she wanted to torture you until you begged for death." She knelt in front of him, resting her hands on his knees.

"Caterina, why are you doing this?" His hands reached as he momentarily forgot that he was tied to a chair.

"Well, let's see what started this ball rolling." I stepped into his eye sight, leering at him. I had my arms crossed in front of me, doing my best to look as threatening as possible. It wasn't hard, seeing as I had a knife in one hand, and a pistol in the other. "You beat your daughter, your son, and your wife, all who are what I consider, my family. Then, instead of comforting your daughter in what would be the aftermath of a terrible deed committed against her, you threaten her best friend, aka me. Now, that was a mistake you should never make. You threw me away, like yesterday's garbage. I was guarded by apparently, your black brother-in-law, who abused me all of those four long years. You accused me of something I never did, and I went through hell to get out of it! I waited patiently, planning your demise. Yes, my plot did involve your death, but, if I didn't love your daughter so much that if I never saw her again I would die, you would be dead. I would have made sure that you knew who to come back to haunt. I know for sure that there is no place for you in heaven, but there's plenty of room in hell for your kind. You're a bigoted son of a bitch; the world would be better off if you were dead. But, your daughter still has a soft spot for you, and she convinced me otherwise. So, all I am asking you to step down, resign if you will, from your position. I want you to disappear into the night, so we won't have to deal with you anymore. You are forbidden to see your daughter, or even contact her. It will be like you passed away, because you will never be seen or heard from again. Do you understand?"

"Caterina, she can't be serious? I did all of this out of love. I can't have people like her tainting my beautiful angel. You are all that is left of our broken family. You are my light, my love, my world. You cannot leave me, and I cannot leave you. It would break my heart." Tears were streaming down his tanned cheeks. He was blubbering like an idiot, and it took me all I had not to laugh at his attempts to buy pity. Cat was having none of his act. She must have gotten it all from her mother.

"Daddy, you know that what you just said was a terrible lie? If you truly loved me, you would have stopped drinking, beating me and Frankie, and mom never would have left us. So, why don't you understand that I love Jade? There's nothing you can or ever will do that will change my mind. I'm sorry, but you will do what Jadey says, and if you do try to see me again, I will not let her hesitate at pulling the trigger. I'm sorry, papi, I love you, I truly do, but if I want to live happily ever after with Jade, you can't be in the picture." She caressed his face, before standing up, and walking away from him. A hand covered her mouth, keeping her tears and sobs at bay. She left the room, leaving her father at my mercy.

"Well, well, just you and me. You had your chance at redemption, and you blew it. I was willing to forgive and forget, ah, no I wasn't. You see, I'm a vengeful spirit. Think of me as Cat's guardian angel, and for you, I'm the archangel of death. You escaped my grasp this time, but, as she said, if you do contact us, or make an attempt, you will not get away." I let my speech end on a low note. Just as I turned around, Andre brought in a dark lumbering figure. "Ah, Mr. Shawn, what a pleasure to see you again. Now, what about those four years of your abuse? You remember them, yes?"

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch." Andre delivered a blow to the back of his knees, making him kneel in front of me. Andre had a rope around his neck, forming a sort of noose. He pulled it back, having Shawn look up at me.

"Well, this is a different position for you, isn't it? Not used to looking up at me, I assume?" I nudged his chin up with the barrel of my pistol. He grunted, sneering at me. "Now, Caterina said nothing nice about you. She didn't want you still here. So, she gave me free reign to do whatever the hell I felt like doing. Andre, if you wouldn't mind standing back. I'd like to show Shawn what he was messing with."

"I'll be just outside if you need me. Probably won't though." He shrugged, glancing over at Mr. Valentine before sauntering out the room. Shawn removed the rope from his neck, dropping it to the floor. I stepped back, easily slipping into combat mode. Shawn rolled his shoulders, bringing his fists up in a classic boxing style. He took a sloppy swing at me, and I ducked underneath it. He left his right side open, and I slashed at it with my knife. He hissed in pain, holding the new wound.

"Oo, getting a little slow in your old age? Big black man stumbling around, wow, it's like the Ice Age all over again!" I was having too much fun with this. He was really trying to punch me, but he wasn't landing a hit. I was cutting him up like a piece of Thanksgiving turkey! Dangit, my inner monologue made me miss the best part, now Shawn was on his hands and knees, bleeding out. "Shawn, whatever happened to the "I'll kill you in a heartbeat" body guard/parole officer? You weren't much fun, sadly. This ended too quickly. You were supposed to provide me some form of entertainment. Hmm, too bad. Anything you want to say before I blow you away?"

"Suck my di-" I pulled the trigger, silencing him mid-sentence. His body fell backwards, landing with a soft thud. Spinning on my heel, I faced my audience. Mr. Valentine looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Now, my friend Robbie is going to escort you to the closest airport, where you will write your letter of resignation. Feel free to put down some lie that you believed to be no longer fit for the job or some shit like that. I bid you adieu, papi. Remember, no contact, and Happy Halloween." With that, I sent Robbie the signal, telling him to hit the lights and transport Mr. Valentine to our airport. The lights flicked off again, and I disappeared into the night with my lovely Cat by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that, my tired readers? I hope it wasn't too lame. It was really long though, so I hope you appreciated that. For now, I got a lot of the stuff I wanted, and even though they don't support me in writing, I still love my family. They're quirky and crazy, and they help me out in different ways. Having you guys support me on here is like a boost to my self-esteem. You guys are awesome. If you want to, feel free to review, and add what you guys got for Christmas! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!<strong>

**P.S. I might not write for two weeks, depends on my schedule because my family is heading out of town and I will be away from the computer. Sorry!**

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out**


	31. I've got a question for you

**Not a lot of reviews, saddening, but it's the holidays; didn't stop you guys from reading though. Eh, I figured I'd give you something before I head out on vacation. Also, I was listening to a song, and it inspired me to write, so, here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I, BlueWolf Leader, do NOT own VicTORious. Sadly, Santa did not give it to me this year. *Sigh* There's always room for my birthday!**

* * *

><p><em>I've got a question for you…Jade's POV-December 17<em>_th__, 2016-Cat's Apartment_

After everything was said and done, my father disappeared. Mikey was nowhere to be found either. Troublesome, but I figured they weren't a priority right now. As long as they didn't bother me, they could go crawl in a hole for the next twenty years. Of course, my father's disappearance was all over the news. His "terrible daughter" forced his hiatus as the General of the Army out of fear for his life. Mr. Lurence fixed the newspapers before they could do any more damage to my reputation. I was having a hard time fitting in as is, even for Hollywood. I mean, you'd think a disheartened soldier would blend right in with all of the crazies you see here. Apparently not, because people avoid me like the plague. It doesn't upset me, but it does hurt, knowing that I'm persona non grata, in the city where everybody's welcome. I still had my militaristic bearing, but I was more relaxed. I did still tense at the sound of a gunshot, a tussle, or a knife, but I couldn't flip out too much. Cat would get too worried, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Jade, where are we going?" Cat's voice slipped in, despite the raucous crowds surrounding us. She had one of her hands in mine, fingers entwined with mine. Her small, lithe fingers filled the spaces between my own perfectly. She was pressed up against me, trying her best not to run into anybody. Unfortunately for her, she was getting pushed and shoved every which way. It stopped when I growled at the next person who did it. She was wearing a colorful sundress that looked like somebody had thrown up rainbow vomit. I admit, it wasn't to my taste, but she made it work, especially with her big floppy hat that hung over her eyes. She doubled that with large obnoxious sunglasses that covered half of her face. It was almost like she was going undercover or something.

"I don't remember. Why do you have to cover yourself up like that?" She looked up at me, her sunglasses showing my reflection. Wow, I looked a little worse for wear. Pale skin, baggy eyes, scowl lines. Ew, what happened to that young girl that smiled? Oh, she left a long time ago. Cat waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello, I did star in a grand slam movie called "So Far Away". I'm super famous! It was a box hit and I get attacked by paparazzi! It's ridiculous, so I have to hide myself like this. I always wanted people to pay attention, but I didn't know it was going to be this annoying!" She kept glancing around, she was more nervous than I was. "I had to change my hair color and everything!"

"I thought you liked your red hair?" I felt bad for her, knowing that she didn't have the right skills for hiding. She loved having people know who she was, but obviously the life style of a celebrity was starting to take its toll on the twenty-two year old actress. Her hair was no longer the vibrant red that defined her as a childish teen, but a light brown that matched her eyes. It was past her shoulders and almost to the center of her back. I didn't mind it being that long; that just meant that I had more to run my hands through.

"I did, but it was my signature trade mark. Everybody could tell it was me, so, I had to get my old hair color back. I miss my red hair, but I couldn't stand having people taking my picture twenty-four seven! It's so annoying!" She was riled up now, her other hand was flapping around wildly. She had to grab onto her hat when a random gust of wind blew through the streets. She "eeped" and shoved it back onto her head. "Jade, you wouldn't understand!"

"I kind of do, except most people that are trying to find me are trying to kill me. So, be glad that you are only getting pictures taken of you." She frowned as she realized what I meant. Squeezing my hand tighter, she took off her sunglasses and looked up at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I got all "prima-donna" again. I know you wanted to be a successful actress/singer/director. I shouldn't be rubbing it in your face. I feel terrible, Jadey, I'm sorry." She rubbed her head on my shoulder. A small smile graced her lips as the sun shone through the cloudy sky. "I know what'll make you feel better. A makeover!"

"Cat, you don't really have to. I'm fine the way I am, really." She was having none of that today. She used her hold on my hand to her advantage as she dragged me behind her. She was surprisingly strong for as small as she is. I didn't make much of an effort to halt her; I didn't want to upset her. "Cat, I'm serious. Don't waste your money on me."

"Jade, it's not a waste! You need a new look, something that will really make the directors and producers jump at the chance to get you in their movies! Come on, isn't this what you were wanting, after all these years? A chance at stardom, fame, fortune? It's what we've been dreaming of since we were little! Don't you want that? Has it really been ruined for you?" She stopped immediately, causing me to run into her back. I took a shoulder to the chest, knocking the breath out of me. Her hand still tangled in mine, she turned back to me. The hat flopped down over her face, and she had to push it back up so she could look at me directly. I looked down at my feet, suddenly finding the pavement to be a lot more interesting. I felt her hand on my chin, tilting it up until I saw her coffee colored eyes. Speaking of which, I didn't get my early morning coffee. Dangit, that's the only other thing I look forward to waking up in the morning for, well, besides seeing Cat still asleep. Boy, that girl could sleep in late. That always left me room to wake her up in the most pleasant way. Usually, my methods would be tickling, kissing, and sometimes, if those didn't work, pushing her off of the bed.

"No, it's just, after everything I've been through, I don't know if I can still do it." I know, I know, Jade West is not an insecure little twat. I really didn't know if I was still as good as I was in my high school days. I know I'm being over confident, but I was amazing, until that one girl showed up. What was her name? Man, I don't even know. She wasn't important at this point in time, so, no need to remember. "I don't know, if I can still sing, act, or even push people around like I used to."

"I'm pretty sure you can still push people around; you still have a team, remember? These four years have been much kinder to them than to us. Robbie's a successful tech producer, and Andre has sold millions of albums. They also know a lot of casting directors, movie stars, anybody that could possibly help you get into showbiz. Jade, just let us try to help you. You've helped us, now it's our turn to return the favor. Please?"

"Cat, do you really think that I can? I mean, I don't think-" She put a finger up to my lips to stop me in mid-sentence. She brought our hands up, kissed my knuckles gingerly and looked back at me.

"I know you've been through a lot, Jade, but trust me, you're the best of the best. You're a diamond in the rough, and you just need a buffing. Knock off all the dirt, scrub off the rust and guess what, you'll be as good as new, or old in your case." She giggled as I touched the scowl marks around my mouth. She took my hand away, and gave me one of her bright smiles. "Now, come on, I know the perfect place for a makeover. I've got a good friend in one of the best spots, she'll get you a whole new look and everything."

"If you say so, Cat. I swear, if I look like a clown, you are so going to get it." She bounced on the balls of her feet, just like old times. She eagerly recommenced her dragging me to whatever beauty parlor she was so excited to go to. I could only sigh and shake my head as she made me follow her to our unknown destination. I did look up at the sky at one point, noticing that the clouds had dissipated, and the sun was clear as the crystals on my mother's ring. Speaking of which, I had a surprise for my little Caterina.

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later-Beauty Within Studio<br>_

"Jade, come out, come out! Come on, I wanna see!" I could hear Cat from outside. Just the thought of her, waiting for me to come out of the dressing room, in my new appearance, boy was I nervous.

"Yeah, Jade, come on, you got me sittin' on the edge of my seat." Andre's voice bellowed into the room. Oh geez, why is he here? The butterflies decided now would be a great time to take flight in my stomach. I haven't been this nervous since I asked to be promoted, by the drill sergeant. My skin was prickling with anticipation, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

"Boss, why are you taking so long? It's like you're on a hangover or something!" Robbie's voice entered as well. I gritted my teeth, really not wanting to go out there now. I smoothed my hands over my tank top, trying to get out the imaginary wrinkles. I took a deep breath, hand on the knob, and I gave it a quick twist. Confidence oozed back into my system as I proudly stepped out into the spacious room. There was a collective gasp as all eyes were on me, taking in my new appearance.

"Jade, just, wow." Cat was, for once in her life, speechless. I knew it was a different look, but I didn't think Cat was going to react like this to it. Andre and Robbie's jaws were on the floor, their eyes scanning eagerly.

"I'm guessing you guys like it?" I did a spin around, letting them get the full view. Cat decided that now was a good time to pounce on me. She almost knocked me over, seeing as I was in high heels and it was hard to balance as is. I caught her in mid jump, preventing her from successfully making me collapse. Her eyes bored into mine, showing that she wanted nothing more than to take me right then and there.

"Not like, love it, Jade!" She purred into my ear. A shiver sped down my spine, and my toes curled at the prospect. She gave me a long, slow kiss, stealing my breath away, and making Andre and Robbie look away embarrassed. I had to stop, due to loss of breath, and public displays of affection weren't my thing. I didn't like letting other people know who I cared about because of my reputation as an assassin. It would put me and Cat in danger, and that was something I wanted to avoid. Setting her back down on her own two feet, I looked at my two comrades, both of whom were whistling awkwardly.

"What do you guys think?" I did want their opinion, seeing as they've been there for me through the years. They took this opportunity to eye me up and down. Andre gave me a thumbs up while Robbie kept staring, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"I dunno, Jade, you always did rock those cargo pants and camouflage tank top." He ran his hands through his slowly growing back hair. Cat gave him a glare that could freeze lava, this in turn made him shrink back and hold his hands up defensively. "I mean, the blue goes smashingly well with your eyes, the heels help accentuate your curv-"

"That's good enough, right there, Rob. I highly suggest that you cease and desist in your description, lest you get the wrath of a jealous girlfriend." Andre elbowed Robbie in the ribs, causing him to whine and complain about how "sensitive his rib cage was". Seeing them act like brothers in arms warmed my heart. After everything that has ever happened to us, we're still a family. Cat had her arms crossed and a mean expression plastered on her face.

"Aw, come on sweet heart, you know I did this for you. Robbie wouldn't stand a chance." I made her turn her gaze upon me again, and her eyes softened to a sweet glazed look. A jealous Cat was something I would not imagine, but now that I've seen her, let's just say I think I have a new way to tease her. Robbie huffed a little, but looked relieved when Cat's glare disappeared.

"Okay, now it's time for some pictures. We gotta get you out there for the world to see, Miss West." Andre raised an eyebrow, holding up an expensive camera. From the looks of it, it looked like it cost more than Robbie's laptop, which he made from scratch. Cat wrapped an arm around my waist, her smile stretching across her face, as she looked up at me. Andre got a little camera happy as he got in the zone, jumping this way and that to get the "perfect shot". I just got lost in Cat's eyes, gazing lovingly up at me. I took a hold of her hands, bringing them up in between us and brought her in for another kiss. I was lost in the moment, and time seemed to stand still. It was just Cat and I, standing, face to face. Cat still in her rainbow sundress, while I was in an aquamarine tank top with white form fitting jeans, we looked like a completely improbable pair, yet there we were. My heels set me quite a bit taller than Cat, more so than usual. She was standing on her tip toes just to give me a kiss. I pulled away from her, hearing her groan in protest. Andre was still clicking away as I knelt down on one knee. Cat's face was priceless as she tried to figure out what was going on. I pulled out a small red velvet box from my back pocket, and held it up for her to see. It finally clicked in her head what I was planning on doing.

"Caterina Emilia Valentine, for a while I've been thinking of how to ask you this. Four simple words, yet they mean so much more. Four words that are hard to say, that represent a commitment bigger than high school or college. Easier to say than "good bye", but harder to say than "I love you", yet they mean the same. It's a big thing, if you know what I mean. I've wanted you to be mine, since the day I was sent away. I can't bear the thought of one more day without you. I can't risk not having you by my side. Those four years, changed me, for better or worse. Now, I have to ask you to make the biggest leap that we have to make as a duo. Think of it as a continuing duet, if you want. I'll get to the point, I guess because now I'm rambling. Cat, will you marry me?" I opened the small box, showing my mother's engagement ring. It wasn't much, seeing as my father was a poor sergeant when they married, but the gold band with two intertwining diamonds made for a spectacular story. Cat's mouth was still hanging open, one hand over it trying to cover it up, while the other was quivering at her side. I gave her a small smile, knowing she hadn't answered yet. I was hoping for an ecstatic approval, and all I was getting was silence. It had my mind reeling at what to do. "Cat-"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's something different, huh? Sorry for how lame it was, the outfit and everything. I don't have much fashion sense. I would much rather lounge around my house all day in pajamas and do nothing but write. I bet you weren't thinking this would happen, or maybe you were. Hmm, curiouser and curiouser….<strong> **Any who, I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters to this story are left. I really can't do much more for this. Don't worry though, there might be a sequel, if you guys like it. I will have no idea how much you like it though, if nobody reviews! Please? I like reading that stuff. It's like my own personal stash of "pick-me-ups". I do appreciate all of you who did review, and I'll reward you guys with the next chapter. For now though, you'll just have to wait and see…and review! Night everybody! Happy New Year!**

**BlueWolf Leader~Out **


	32. Happily Ever After?

**So, this is the last chapter of my story, Four Years Too Long. Your reviews have really made me smile. I didn't know you guys loved this story so much. I will definitely be working on a sequel for this story. Also, another idea of mine was that I could write a kind of "journal entry" of Jade's missions. Totally up to you guys if you are interested. Of course, the only way I will know if you want it, is, you guessed it, reviewing! I live in a free country, so I can't force you to do such a thing. It would definitely uplift my spirit and make my heart grow three sizes (ok not really because that would probably hurt, and possibly kill me)! Anywho, I'm probably boring you guys to tears. You guys are probably going "Hurry it up! Stop talking! I want to read!" I get it. I really do. I just like talking, or typing. It's easier on here because I don't have to take a breath. Oops…**

**Disclaimer: Come on, this is the 32****nd**** chapter. Do I really have to tell you that I do NOT own VicTORious? It's like rubbing my nose in the blatant fact that I don't own it. Disappointment.I also do NOT own "Forever and Always" by Parachute or "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Happily Ever After?-Jade's POV-February 14<em>_th__, 2017-Location: Hollywood's United Methodist Church_

"Jade, are you ready for this?" Andre was leaning on the door jamb. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, his hair was swept up into a low ponytail, and his arms were crossed over his chest. His dark skin looked almost caliginous compared to the bright iridescent white that reflected the light in the room. His small smile showed his nervousness, and something hidden underneath. He pushed off away from the door and stepped closer to me. Taking my petite hand in his beefy one, I could just barely see the faint remnants of our multitude of missions still on his flesh. Luckily for me, mine could be hidden with a little makeup, Andre wasn't as fortunate. Plus, he wouldn't want to wear cover up; like me, he was proud of every miniscule mark. They proved that what we did was not a fantasy, and that all of the blood spilled by our hands was not in vain. His skin was smooth, but the outlines of our last mission stood out amongst the rest.

"Andre, I'm as ready for this as I've ever been. If you think that I, Jadelyn August West, would get cold feet? I was alone for four years, no contact with you, or Robbie, Cat, or my mother. My mom's last words to me, I'll never forget them. Yeah, we were on the phone but, they still ring just as loud in my ears today. She knew, everything. She saw how I looked at Cat, how I acted with or without her, how much I missed her. My mother, could see right through me, while my father resorted to torture and degradation. She loved me, even if my eyes were cast upon another person. She loved me, even when I would go on those dreadful missions, knowing that every little bit of her little girl was slipping away. She loved me, while I was broken and defeated. She was there, when my father destroyed what I was." I looked down to our hands, my pale skin standing out against his darker tone. Tears threatened to spill onto my make-up covered face. I glanced in the mirror, looking over my appearance. I had my hair draped over my shoulders, the now brown locks stopping just past my breasts. I had dyed a few of parts of my hair with blue, white and red. Cat wanted to see me as I was all those years ago, yet she still wanted the new me to shine through. "The last thing she said to me, left me in a state of trepidation. I thought a lot about what she said. Her words, made me pause and look and what I've done. I could wallow in my own pain and sorrow, or I could make something of myself. She always believed in my ability to act and sing, saying that I had a beautiful voice. Could you believe that I used to be her little angel? She said to me, "Jade, go for what you want, not what everybody else wants. Go and get her, and never stop trying. I'm sure, that she will take everything you can give her." She was right, you know. Cat will stick by me until the end. No matter how much a screw up, she'll always be there, holding my hand. That's why I asked her to marry me. I can't see a life without her, and this is one way I can keep her safe. I know my life will always be threatened, but knowing that I can protect her better while she's with me, is all that I want. It's all that I need, all that I could ever ask for. In just a few moments, she will be mine. Forever and always."

"Yeah, and I'll be with you guys throughout everything. Come on, it's time to start." His hand rested on the middle of my back as he led me out of the room. It was a long walk to the open doors of the church. The few people we invited were mainly friends of Cat's. My vision blurred as we approached the waiting pastor. He had a stern gaze in his eyes, but a graceful smile was on the corner of his lips. Times had changed, and the churches had become more accepting. The governments of the states finally got over there homophobic tendencies and accepted change. I could feel Andre's hand trembling as he guided me to the altar, and he stepped back, beaming at me. I turned around, and waited for my bride to waltz through the now closed doors. Her brother Frankie was out of jail for this one time, to guide his sister to stand in front of me. Robbie, being the goofy guy he is, offered to be the ring bearer, seeing as we don't know any adorable children to volunteer. The two traditional gold bands were placed on a red velvet pillow, which Robbie held close to his chest, weary of anybody he didn't know. He was standing in the back, waiting for his cue. I did a quick once over myself, searching for any imperfections that my wazzing out brain was envisioning. Seeing as I was the tougher of the pair, Andre had fixed me up with a fashion designer who made me a feminine tuxedo. It showed off my voluptuous curves, while having a refining tone to the body itself. I didn't wear a tie, or a bow tie (I hate those things), so the last few buttons were undone. The shirt almost melded with my skin tone, seeing as I was still a very pale, very white person. Hey, I really don't feel like getting a tan. Not my kind of fun. The black tuxedo stood out against the glaringly white scenery. I stuck out like a sore thumb, yet once again, I was in Hollywood. My palms started to sweat as I anxiously waited for my bride-to-be to appear. The wedding march began, and my gaze set upon the closed doors.

"There she is." Andre mumbled behind me. My uncharacteristically wide smile split across my face, showing my white teeth. The smile that could scare a grown man shitless was nowhere to be seen, forever hidden behind the walls erected by Cat. In its place was the true smile, the grin that had been held back for so long due to what I was subjected to. She smoothed over the worry lines, and kissed away the scars. Her hands soothed the long-lasting pain, and her eyes pierced the wool that had been pulled over my own. Now, my angel was walking down the aisle, coming towards me with that ear-to-ear grin on her face. Her brother Frankie was wearing a periwinkle tuxedo, his brown hair streaked with green, blue and red. It was spiked in different ways, making him look like the wild child he had always been. On his arm was his little sister, who was dressed in a gown designed by Trina Vega. What a surprise, right? She was terrible at everything, except fashion. This gown crossed over Cat's shoulders and met on her chest. It proceeded down, ruffling around her waist and dropping to the carpet in a fluffy, organized mess. Ravishing did not even describe her, and my brain was malfunctioning. She had her hair up in a messy bun, strands escaping and flowing over her tan shoulders. At my behest, she got parts of her hair dyed her "red velvet cupcake" hue. Her light brown hair had streams of red flowing through it, and my hands were itching to stroke through them. That would have to wait until later, which seemed so far away from now. I blinked, trying to regain the attention I had lost. Cat was standing in front of me, giving me her gleaming smile.

"Hi, Jadey." She mouthed to me. She had tears in her eyes, and she couldn't stop smiling. I grasped her hands in my own, geez, she was shaking like a leaf. I ran my fingers over her knuckles, seeking to ease her agitation.

"Hi, Cat." I replied back. My eyes looked into hers, before glancing over at the awaiting pastor. I gave him a quick nod to engender the ceremony. I was lost after he started with "We are gathered here today". When it became time to say our vows, I snapped back to reality. Gazing lovingly at Cat was starting to have a negative effect on my sanity. She and I had both agreed on singing our vows to each other. She chose Parachute's song "Forever and Always", well, the chorus that is. The rest of the song, well, you get the gist of it. I chose "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always." She was consumed by the lyrics. Her eyes closing as she poured her heart out to me. Slowly, she slipped the gold band onto my finger, almost like she'd been practicing for hours how to do it properly. She had asked me to sing along with her, and I did. "Forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other, forever and always."

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always." I cupped her cheek in one hand, my thumb brushing over her cheekbone. She leaned into the caress, looking back up at me. It was my turn, to serenade her, and convince the congregated mass that I do love the woman standing in front of me. I needed to assure them of my intentions, that I was not a predator; that I was no longer the sadistic masochistic girl that loved hurting people; that I was deeply, madly in love with Caterina Emilia Valentine, the girl of my dreams. With that motivation behind my voice, I started, slipping her ring onto her finger, just as easily as I had before. "Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."

"Do you, Jadelyn August West, take Caterina Emilia Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor's green eyes were waiting for my acknowledgement. I relinquished my gaze on my soon-to-be, and looked the man in the eyes.

"I do, I always will." I returned my gaze to my beloved. Her smile was still there, and she was practically bouncing on her toes when he asked her.

"Do you, Caterina Emilia Valentine, take Jadelyn August West, to be your lawfully wedded spouse?" He wasn't as comfortable with the idea of two women being together, so we had arranged for him to say something he could more appropriately use. Cat was a little disgruntled about it, but I didn't mind.

"I do, forever and always." I blinked back the tears that were threatening to escape, my smile becoming painful as it stretched as far as it would go.

"You may now kiss the bride." He stepped back, and I immediately pulled Cat up into my arms. My lips crashed into hers, I had been waiting for so long, and now, she was finally mine. Her lips were so soft, it was almost like I was kissing air. I resisted sticking my tongue in her mouth, knowing that if I did, our behavior would be of a more ribald nature than an innocent "first kiss as a married couple". My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was starting to feel a little light headed. I had to pull back, for breath and because Andre had clapped me on the back in a congratulatory gesture. Cat was more radiant than ever, and her smile was lighting up the whole room. Everyone stood up, as we were ushered out of the sanctuary and out into the courtyard. There, we were pelted with birdseed as we quickly moved to our limousine, with the classic white letters painted on the windows "Just Married". I held open the door as Cat hopped in, swinging her dress in behind her. I waved at Andre, knowing that we'd see him shortly at the reception, and followed Cat's lead. The limousine slowly pulled away from the church, and we left our old life behind, our single lives were in the past, and I finally had her.

* * *

><p><em>Later-Somewhere in the Canadian province of Alberta in a log cabin<em>

"Jade, this place, it's so beautiful! Look at the snow! It's so, white!" I chuckled from the couch, at her child-like excitement over something as simple as frozen raindrops. I guess her family had never gone on vacation, and she'd never seen the frozen precipitation. Her amazement at something that I had seen on my plethora of missions was enough to make me stop and think. I was no longer responsible for a team. I had myself and Cat to take care of now. I had a lot of work ahead of me, but it wouldn't be hard. Cat had successfully gotten my name passed around to the many producers and casting directors that had been hassling her for replies. I was scheduled to start my career in the upcoming movie "Gung Ho". Of course, it's an action movie. Even though I'm older, I still love the violence and whatever gets the heart pumping. I had a minor role, but it would help in getting me recognition. Andre was helping me produce an album, so I had to write my own songs. Cat acts like she loves them, but I know they're not her type of music. It's deep, and dark, representing my past. I'm trying not to leave all of it behind, there are a few things I still want to remember.

"Good thing we were able to escape the reception." Cat had changed to a more casual dress so we could hop on a private jet that flew us over the border and to a small town in Alberta. My mother's grandparents had owned this little cabin, and my mother had signed it over to me in her will. I figured Cat would love the opportunity to go and see a different country, and still be close to home, sort of. It was a short flight, but the quiet roar of the engines still lulled Cat to sleep. She had laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist. Apparently, I make a good pillow for a sleepy kitten. Waking her up wasn't easy, but hinting at what I was planning on doing to her soon certainly shocked her awake.

"Jade, how much longer are you going to keep me waiting?" She turned around, arms crossed in front of her and a small playful glare on her face. I took another swig from my beer before standing up and sauntering over to her. Still holding it by the neck, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She sighed heavily, and rested her chin on my chest. She gave me her best puppy dog look, and dug her chin in. I mocked winced and leaned away from her.

"Patience is a virtue, my petite. Now, I do believe, that you got to see me multiple times during my incarceration." Cat's eyes widened at my statement. I took a few strands of her hair and twirled them in between my forefinger and thumb. "Yes, Andre told me all about you guys' little escapades. I would have to say that that, my dear, is a little unfair for poor me. I think you deserve to wait a teensy bit."

"Jade, I know it wasn't fair for you but-" I stopped her with a chaste kiss. Her hands locked themselves in my hair, trying to keep me to her. Pulling away, Cat let out a groan and glared at me. She reached for my button-down shirt and undid the first two. I didn't stop her this time, but I turned around and set my beer on the table. Cat was right behind me, hands snaking around my waist to pull my shirt out of my pants.

"Hm, anxious, are we?" I hummed as I took one of her roaming hands in my own. I led her up the stairs to the master bedroom. I could hear her breathing quicken as we stepped closer to the closed door. I had made it earlier while she napped on the couch. The wedding and the reception had taken a lot out of her. A power nap seemed to be the only thing she needed, and after a nice dinner consisting of her vegetarian diet and my omnivorous meal. We reached the door and my hand fumbled on twisting the knob due to Cat taking off my belt and dropping it to the hardwood floor. The door slipped open, revealing oil lanterns and rose petals around the bed. I know, I know, really cliché and sappy, but I'm actually a hopeless romantic at heart. The lighting of the room would help set the mood, while the rose petals' aroma would arouse the senses. I did my research. "Come on in, don't be shy now."

"How did you-did you really-all for me?" She was dumbfounded, her mouth hung open. I dragged her the rest of the way inside. Slipping her shoes off, she continued what she was doing before I rudely interrupted her. "What are you doing to me, Mrs. West?"

"Hm, nothing you don't like, I hope." I cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss. She undid the last button on my shirt and I shrugged it off; the material dropped to the floor without a sound. Next thing gone was my pants, with a simply zip and she slid them off of my hips. I stepped out of them easily, now all I had on was the lingerie I had specifically chosen for tonight. I wore a black strapless bra with matching briefs (yes, I _still_ hate that word "_panties"_). Cat's eyes were dilated; the brown of her irises was nowhere to be seen. Her hands started to move towards the rim of my underwear, but my own halted their process. "Ah, ah. I think this is a little unfair, don't you?"

She nodded, eagerly reaching behind herself and fumbling with the zipper. I spun her around on her toes and deftly ripped the metal object down the length of her back. The opening gave me a sneak peak of tan flesh with red linen underneath. My mouth watered at the image before me, and soon enough, the dress was peeled off of her and tossed to the side. Grabbing her shoulders, I gently applied pressure so that she would walk backwards until she was pressed against the bed. I guided her to sit on the edge of the bed while I dropped to my knees. Taking great care, knowing that she was ticklish, my examination started at the tips of her toes. My fingers glided over the skin, touching every inch and burning it into my memory. My hands made their way up to her knees; her legs were smooth and warm to the touch. Rubbing her knee caps, I could feel the bones shifting and I noticed her toes were curling. I moved farther up, to her thighs and saw something that I had forgotten about. On her right inner thigh, there was a wolf, howling at the moon. A smirk crossed my face and I gave the tattoo a tantalizing lick. I heard Cat's sharp intake, and she fisted the sheets on the bed. I looked at her left thigh, and noticed the new addition. My name was inked, in cursive, with hearts surrounding it. My fingers traced the design and Cat's flesh started to twitch uncontrollably. Memorizing the new artwork, I moved to her stomach, which was quivering quite noticeably. Not knowing what to do in this situation, I gave her belly button a curious lick. Cat's reaction was to grab my head and pull my mouth to hers. She took my breath away, like she was suffocating and I was her last breath of fresh air.

"Jade, please, stop torturing me like this!" She whined as we parted to breathe. My reply was unclasping her bra and sliding off of her shoulders. She ripped mine off over my head, and brought me to her lips again. Her fingers hooked on the rim of my underwear, hinting what she wanted gone. It disappeared in a heartbeat as did hers. Cat slid fully onto the bed, bringing me with her. She flipped us over so that I was lying on my back, and she was straddling my waist. Her core was on my stomach, and I could feel her arousal dripping onto my skin. The feeling sent a shiver up my spine, and my skin felt like bugs were crawling all over. Her hands moved from their place just above my hips and skimmed up to my breasts. She tweaked one of my nipples, eliciting a quiet moan. She grinned evilly as she bent down to take the other in her mouth. Her tongue swirled over it, and her hand rolled the other bud. My back arched off of the bed and I placed my hands on her hips. I didn't want to leave bruises, so my hands had a continuous pattern of running up and down her sides. Digging my fingers into the faint ridges of her rib cage, she let out a peal of laughter. "Don't, I'm ticklish!"

"My bad, let me fix that." Doing as she had to me before so many years ago, my hands rested on her own globules of flesh. They were smaller than my own, yet they fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. I could feel her nipples harden to a point. Giving them both a squeeze, Cat gave me a keening moan. She stopped what she was doing and proceeded to lick her way from my chest to my mouth. Capturing my lips with her own, she lick the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. As soon as there was an opening, her tongue darted in and explored. We'd made out before, but this time was different, obviously. The skin-on-skin contact, the sweat and the smell left me feeling heady. I only barely noticed the loss of her weight and her hands trailing down to cup my core. My back arched, and I parted harshly. Cat's face showed shock and confusion at my reaction. "I'm sorry, Cat. It's just, my missions weren't really the nicest events."

"Jade, I'm so sorry. If you want, we can stop-" I halted her mid-sentence with a breath-taking kiss. Pulling away, I looked into her eyes, seeing that a little brown had come to rim the black.

"No, I just had to clear my head. I had to remind myself that you are the one I want, the one I need. I trust you, Cat. I know you would never hurt me." She gave me a gentle smile, an understanding smile, and she continued. "Cat, I want you to teach me, tell me what you want me to do."

"Well, first, give me your hand." I held up my right hand, and she led it to her sex. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. She was so wet, and my hand was already slick. She positioned my hand to where my thumb was on that little bundle of nerves, seeing as Cat's eyes closed when I found it, and my digits were near her entrance. "Now, you stick two fingers in."

"Ah!" She did what she said, and nodded for me to do so as well. I slipped two of my fingers in, finding out that her walls immediately clamped down around them. It was an interesting sensation, and she felt like a velvety wet glove.

"Just do what I do, and you'll figure it out." I felt her fingers start to move in and out of me, and my hips automatically moved with them. I pulled my fingers halfway out, and pushed them back in, and Cat moaned in acknowledgement. She started at a slow-pace, waiting for me to catch on. My mind finally clicked and my hand moved on instinct as it kept up with her. It was starting to get harder to think straight as she quickened her strokes. I felt that familiar knot start to tie in my gut and moans began to escape from my mouth. Cat quieted them with her lips, kissing me long and hard as she rode my fingers. My heart was beating a million times a minute as we met each other move for move. She was obviously more experienced as she curled her fingers and twisted her hand. The tightness in my stomach was starting to get painful as white rimmed the edge of my sight. I could tell Cat was getting close as her head lulled back. Her breathing was desperate and fast as she bucked against my hand. Then, in one moment, we both came. Cat let out a scream that could cause an avalanche while I mine was frozen in my throat. Spots speckled my vision as I released all of the tension in my gut. Cat's fingers continued to stroke, but at a slower pace, making my orgasm last just a little longer. When hers was done, she collapsed on top of me, letting out a content sigh. I pulled my hand out and skimmed it over her glistening skin. Her juices mixed with her sweat as I trailed it up her back. Her hypersensitivity fascinated me as I watched her skin twitch. Her hand made its way back to her face as she licked her hand clean of my essence. She motioned for me to do the same. The taste was not what I expected, it being sweet by tangy. I thought it would be disgusting, seeing as the smell was horrific. Cat rolled off of me, and curled up beside me. She casually left one of her legs draped over my hips and an arm across my chest. "You know, for your first time, you did pretty well, Tiger."

"Well, Mrs. Valentine-West, you weren't so bad yourself." I turned my head to look at my wife. She was staring intently at me, like she was afraid I wasn't here. Reaching up, she traced the contours of my face, her fingers stopping on my lips. She gave me one last kiss, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Jadey." She murmured quietly.

"I love you too, my little kitten. Forever and always." And with that, we drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you guys go. My last chapter, and it's almost 5,000 words long. I figured I'd give you guys a reward. Thanks for sticking around song long with me. I love how successful this story has been, seeing as it is my first one. That sequel will be getting written, so in the meantime, check out my out story, "Angels and Demons". You guys have been awesome and I really do appreciate all of you guys' support. Please keep reading, and keep reviewing! You never know how much a writer needs it!<strong>

**BlueWolf Leader~ Out….For now.**


End file.
